Sendokai Champions- La Leyenda Del Corazón De Fuego
by Sunkind
Summary: Guerreros Sendokai, el primer gran torneo en el pasado, el origen del Hakuru, la estrella universal seu-sen y el corazon de fuego .
1. SEN-DO-KAI

Cuenta la leyenda de cuatro niños que no eran lo que se puede decir "populares" en su planeta. Un dia su vida cambio para siempre, recibieron unos brazaletes, estos guardaban unos poderes especiales, los brazaletes los transpotaron a una nueva dimencion donde Tampo, el guadan, los acepto como sus Senkuns y los convirtió en guerreros Sendokai. Tampo le revelo a los niños que la tierra estaba en peligro y que para salvarla del Mariscal Zorn tenian que competir en el Torneo Sendokai, asi los niños trabajaron muy duro y liberaron muchas dimenciones en su entrenamiento y tambien aprendieron a utilizar los poderes de las armaduras que les habian otorgado los Urlock cuando salvaron su dimencion. Zak, el mas habil del equipo, aprendio el disparo set-sen y el fuego sho-sen con su motivacion que era Cloe. Cloe, la cerebro del equipo, libero los poderes de vision yao-sen y destello nu-sen con su motivacion que es Zak. Kiet, el mas fuerte del equipo, obtuvo las habilidades de escudo koa-sen y onda de choque geo-sen con su motivacion que llego a ser su querida abuela con la que vivia. Fenzy, la mas rapida del equipo, consevio el rastro estella tai-sen y el tornado go-sen, su motivacion, su muy querida madre.

Asi llego el dia en el que empezo el torneo y los cuatro lucharon con la fuerza, habilidad, rapidez e inteligencia de un verdadero guerrero sendokai, pero la peor parte estaba por venir, todavia se tenian que enfrentar a los comandantes de Zorn, primero se enfrentaron a el comandante Kazkrad y su equipo que resulto ser una version oscura de ellos mismos, luego a la comandante Lalith que resulto ser la ex-novia de Tampo, ella dejo que los guerreros ganaran para que pudieran vencer al Mariscal Zorn. El dia de la final llego y las cosas se volvieron sombrias, la final se disputo en la tierra, los guerreros lucharon con todo contra el equipo Zorn y cuando estaban a punto de vencer Sidmodius le entrego a el Mariscal la caja sestrad lo que inutiliso los brasaletes de poder de los guerreros y aun asi continuaron jugando, sin poderes, y justo en ese momento Zak recordo su verdadera motivacion, salvaron la tierra y la fortaleza Zorn exploto. Asi un grupo de niños salvo su planeta y todo el multiverso.

Cloe y Zak se confesaron lo que sentian y por primera vez pensaron que todo seria normal pero, ¿que tan normal puede ser la vida de un guerrero sendokai?.


	2. El origen del Hakuru

Una nueva aventura empezo cuando los chicos vuelven al colegio, todo comienza con la llegada de Lon, un chico nuevo que se mudo de colegio, algo gotico, pero le llamo mucho la atencion a Cloe algo que no le gusto a Zak, los cuatro invitaron a Lon a participar de un juego de futbol a los que Lon responde negandose y Zak lo confrontan, terminan enfretandose cara a cara en un partido de uno a uno para probar quien es el mejor cuando un Yaki enviado por Chronan Yat entonces los chicos se enfrentan al Yaki pero no logran venserlo, justo en ese momento llega Tampo, Lalith, Chronan Sun y Kento para ayudarlos y vensen al Yaki que resulta se Kido, un Kigung, Chronan Sun y Tampo les informan a los chicos sobre los planes de Chronan Yat y Sidmodius que ahora se fusiono con la caja de sestrad y que estan convirtiendo a todos los habitantes de una dimencion en Yakis, Chronan Sun le entrega a los chicos nuevos brazaletes y van a la dimencion con Kido que les explica en el camino que su planeta se llama Masara y que para ellos nada es mas importante que el sendokai.

´Tres yakis ataquan a los chicos y vencen a uno de ellos facilmente, se comvierte en Danima, la gran saterdotiza y lider de Masara, ella decide entrenar a los chicos para venser a Sidmodius y Chronan Yat, pregunta quien es el Hakuru del grupo y Zak se presenta, ella le entrega un mapa, luego los entrena y les entrega las armaduras Ingus que le dan a los chicos poderes Duo, Zak y Lon aprenden el disparo Duo-sen, luego Kiet y Fenzy aprenden el muro Duo-sen, Cloe y Lon logran el Rayo Duo-sen juntos porque Zak al intentar hacerlo con Cloe no lo logran porque Zak recuerda cuando vio a Lon y a ella divirtiendose juntos porque el la dejo plantada en una cita al cine.

Danima muere a causa de que Sidmodius absorve mucha energia sen y combierte a todos en Yakis pero antes le da la mision de ir por una roca neron, encuentran a los Amos del Fuego que les entregan una roca neron despues de un Sendokai. Los chicos llevan la roca neron a Danima y ella la comvierte en armaduras neron que contienen el poder de la fusion neron-sen que permite que todos desplieguen un disparo muy poderoso pensando en un mismo objetivo, Danima le dice a Zak que solo un verdadero Hakuru lograra realizar la fusion neron-sen con su equipo.

Al morir danima los pueblos de Masara empiezan a discutir entre si por la plaga de Yakis y la muerte de Danima, Zak los hace guardar silencio y les dice que realizen un torneo Sendokai y que todos los pueblos de las tribus participen y el lider del equipo ganador seria el nuevo lider de Masara que los guiaria para defenderse de los Yakis, todos aceptan y se presentan las regas del torneo, Sidmodius vence a uno de sus Yakis para hacerse pasar por un heroe y entrar en el torneo, a lo que luego agradece a Zak por haber convocado el mismo.

Tampo, Lalith, Kento y Chronan Sun aparecen y cuentan a los chicos que estuvieron viajando al pasado y lo que Sidmodius quiere es convertirse en el Primer Gran Zorn y los chicos cuentan que acaban de comvocar el torneo de Sendokai y Tampo les dice que fue lo peor que podian hacer porque solo le bastaria con ganarlo para hacerse con el poder y Zak decide abandonar el equipo y no volver a casa pues se siente culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, los chicos explican que primero Zak empezo a darle lo de Hakuru, luego dejo escapar a Sidmodius en una confrontancion que tuvieron en el decierto y las cosas tampoco le van muy bien en casa, y ahora ha sido el quien ha convocado el explica que los chicos tienen solo una alternativa, ganar el primer gran torneo de Sendokai y vencer a Sidmodius, Lon decide ser el nuevo Hakuru y Tampo esta a punto de entregarle el mapa pero nota algo extraño en su energia y Kento decide acompañarlo en la busqueda de Zak.

Zak esta vagando por el desierto cuando entra en un bosque y ahi encuentra a dos Yakis y a Kido que salio a buscar a sus hermanos, vencen a los Yakis que resultan ser los dos hermanos de Kido, Kenan y Kiguay, se presentan a su padre para alistarse para luchar en el gran torneo, Kido decide luchar con Kenan y Kiguay, pero su padre quiere incorporar a Zak en el equipo y el contesta que ya no es un guerrero Sendokai, en ese momento llega Tampo y le dice que siempre va a ser un guerrero Sendokai y que debe volver al equipo, Zak se rehusa rotundamente y Kento interviene, y se enfrenta a Zak y termina convenciendolo, Zak se presenta para luchar con los Kiguns y ahora hay dos equipos para vencer a Sidmodius.

La relacion de Lon y Cloe cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte, Lon se confieza a Cloe y le dice que se gusta de ella, Cloe no responde, cuando se enfrentaron a Leroy, un brujo que hizo que los chicos vieran su pero pesadilla, ella via a los dos trenes en una estacion, en uno estaba Zak y en el otro estaba Lon, los dos la llamaban, entonces recordo lo que su madre le dijo, "Si el corazon elije el destino, creeme no habra mejor futuro" entonces Cloe se deja llevar por el corazon y elije a Zak, Lon decubre un dibujo que hizo Cloe de ella y Zak y se llena de ira.

Sidmodius vence a los Amos de Fuego y Magmus recuerda que Chronan Yat es la Diosa del Mal y que Chronan Sun es la Diosa del Bien, ellas dos fueron creadas por los Dioses del sen para mantener el equilibrio pero cuando los chicos vencieron al Mariscal Zorn inclinaron la balanza y triunfo el bien, Chronan Yat quiere devolver a las tinieblas al multiuniverso y su marioneta es Sidmodius.

Se disputa el Sendokai en el que se enfrentan los Humanos y los Kiguns donde Lon se revela en contra de Zak por el asunto de Cloe, Zak lo vence logrando hacer la fusion neron-sen con los Kiguns pero deja a Kenan, Kido y Kiguay muy heridos lo que deja a Zak para enfrentarse a Sidmodius per se acojen a la ley de Chronan y los chicos vuelven a luchar juntos para vencer a Sidmodius. Lon desaparece.

Llega el dia de la final y los Yakis son enviados a travez de un portal por Chronan Yat para invadir la tierra y los chicos se enfrentan a ellos pero llegan Tampo, Lalith y Kento para enfrentarse a ellos mientras los chicos van a luchar en la final, las Chronex tienen una batalla en la que Chronan Yat gana aprisionando a Chronan Sun en su cabeza lo que la hace mas poderosa. Los chicos llegan a la final y comienzan a luchar, las cosas se vuelven sombrias cuando Sidmodius absorve la energia de una roca neron que robo en la batalla contra los Amos del Fuego.

Lon se encuentra en la fortaleza Zorn donde encuentra el casco del Gran Zorn, Chronan Yat llega y empieza a tentar a Lon para que se ponga el casco, diciendole que asi podra crear un mundo justo y sin dolor y hara pagar a todos los que lo hicieron sufrir.

En la final los chicos logran vencer a Sidmodius logrando la fusion neron-sen y dañan la caja de sestrad lo que hace que los Yakis desaparezcan, enojado, Sidmodius absorve la energia de Chronan Yat y se convierte en una especie de super Yaki, los chicos lo vencen usando la energia que puede recolectar el mapa del Hakuru, Zak logra eso pero hay un problema, al desaparecer las Chronex el portal no funciona lo que hace que los chicos tengan una unica salida, el agujero que habrio Chronan Yat para enviar a los Yakis a la tierra, los chicos se despiden de Masara y Zak deja como lider a Kido, realizan la fusion neron-en para mantener habierto el portal pero Cloe se reusa a salir porque descubre que Zak se hiba a sacrificar para que ellos volvieran entonces caen en el presipicion y se confienzan que se quieren asi logarn el rayo duo-sen y pasan por el portal justo a tiempo.

Lon cae junto al casco en un intento fallido de Zak por salvarlo.

Cloe y Zak al fin tienen la cita que tanto esperaban y se besan, luego aparece Lon convertido en el Gran Zorn con el casco de inmortalidad que le dio Chronana Yat y se lleva a Cloe.


	3. Debemos Encontrar a la Diosa del Amor

Zak muy alterado aun por el secuestro de Cloe va en busca de los chicos y les cuanta todo lo que vio. Lon convertido en el Gran Zorn y que estaban en el cine cuando el vino y se llevo a Cloe a una fortaleza flotante que luego se teletranpoto a otra dimencion.

Tampo: tenia un mal presentimiento de ese chico, y ahora lo confirmamos.*mirando sorprendido el cielo*

Lalith: ¿pero como es posible que la fortaleza se teletransportara si al desaparecer las Chronex se cerraron todos los portales?

Kento: Las Chronex no pueden desaparecer asi como sin nada, son diosas, son inmortales asi que siguen existiendo solo que estan liberadas en forma de energia sen pero volveran a regenerarse y hasta que esto no suceda no tenemos forma de volver a rescatar a Cloe.

Fenzy: lo siento Zak *mostrando una cara de tisteza*

Kiet: ¿y que vamos a hacer? *algo confundido por el asunto*

Lalith: hay otra forma de viajar en el tiempo y a travez de dimenciones sin las Chronex*mirando complisemente a Kento*

Kento: tenemos que encontrar a la diosa del Amor *mirando a Zak*

Zak: ¿hay una diosa del Amor en la tierra?*mirando algo confuso*

Tampo: la diosa Miamorecadenza, ella es una de las diosas mas poderosas, ella es la dueña del... *no completo su frase por que Kento le advirtio con la mirada que no lo hiciera*

Fenzy: ¿y como nos ayudara ella? *incredula* ¿acaso es otra Chronex?

Lalith: no, en parte si pero ella es humana *mirando a los chicos*

Zak: ¡¿QUE?!* alterandose bastante* ¡pues vayamos por ella! ¡Quien sabe que cosas terribles le estara haciendo a Cloe Lon!

En la fortaleza Zorn, Cloe despierta en una cama de ceda, se mira y se da cuenta de que tiene su traje de batalla pero sin armadura, lo que significa que fue transportada a otra dimencion.

Cloe: ¿que, que me paso?*sale de la habitacion, encuentra una escalera que va a hacia un gran salon y baja por ellas*

Lon: hola mi reina *con total naturalidad*

Cloe: Lon, oh no ya recuerdo, tengo que salir de aqui *trato de usar el destello nu-sen para teletranspotarce afuera de la fortaleza pero cuando piso el suelo fue transportada de inmediato enfrente de Lon otra vez* que me haz hecho, no puedo usar mis poderes *Lon solo rie y señala una corona de color roja sobre la cabeza de Cloe con el simbolo Zorn*

Lon. esa corona solo yo te la puedo quitar *levantandose de su trono y caminando alrededor de Cloe* ahora mira esta pantalla * señala su brazalete a la pared y en ella aparece una flota entera de Zorn rodeando la tierra*

Cloe: ¡¿que?! ¿piensas destruir la tierra? *abriendo al maximo los ojos*

Lon: claro, pero puede que no la destruya si es que, te conviertes en mi reina *mirando malvadamente a Cloe*

Cloe: ¿quien eres? tu no eres Lon*mirandolo despreciativamente*

Lon: claro que no, solo a ti te conciento que me llames con ese nombre, para los demas soy el Gran Zorn *orgulloso de su titulo*

Cloe: ni aunque este loca me convertire en tu reina *gritandole en la cara*

Lon: asi no Cloe *señala la pantalla y aparece Zak sentado enfrente de su casa abrazando sus piernas, llorando y enfrente de el todos sus amigos * un paso mas y lo mando matar y como en la tierra no puede usar sus poderes no se podra salvar.

Cloe: maldito *mirandolo fieramente*

Lon: con ese tono no se dirije la palabra hacia mi persona *mirando seriamente a Cloe* seras mi reina si no quieres ver como se desmorona tu planeta de a poco, y te prometo que si eso pasa, Zak sera el primero en sufrir mi ira *riendo malvadamente*

Cloe: solo por salvar a Zak y a la tierra, esta bien, pero no esperes nada real de mi. *se dirije al cuarto en donde desperto y se tira de inmediato sobre su cama a llorar*

Por un momento los ojos de Lon se vuelven verdes otra vez y mira con tristeza subir las escaleras a Cloe pero enseguida recupera su postura y sus ojos vuelven a ser rojos.

Zak: ¿asi que la unica forma de salvar a Cloe es encontrar a una diosa del Amor? *mirando con ojos llorosos a sus amigos*

Tampo: ¿exato pero como la localizaremos? *mirando a Kento*

Kento: eso no es pronlema *convencido de que Lalith completaria su frase en lo que no se equivoco*

Lalith: ella fue la estudiante de Kento y Chronan Yat cuando recien nos unimos a los Zorn, el Gran Zorn en ese entonces encargo a Kento y a Chronan Yat que la entrenaran para poder ser una dirijente de la flota de zenodontes y competir como comandante de Zorn pero Chronan Sun visito a su hermana en esos tiempos y cuando estaban hablando, Miamorecandenza escucho que ella era la diosa del Amor y Chronan Sun venia para llevarla a su palacio en el planeta Heartfire donde ella era la reina pero Chronan Yat se nego y su hermana regreso a su dimencion, luego escucho a Chronan Yat hablar con el Gran Zorn sobre su futuro y se asusto, hullo y se refugio en este planeta, solo me ha escrito cartas de cuando va a su planeta, ella dejo a la princesa Whiteligth a cargo para que los Zorn no la volvieran a encontrar nunca mas, ha vivido como una niña normal de su edad aproximadamente, se quedo con sus tios que son humanos, de vez en cuando va a visitar su planeta, ellos sabian el peligro que ella corria, creemos que ella ignora que los Zorn fueron vencidos*dijo cerrando los ojos*

Zak: ¡¿y donde esta?! *ancioso*

Kento: en esta misma ciudad, siento su energia, pero mejor descancen, mañana la buscaremos*mirando a Zak*

Esa noche Zak no durmio casi nada pensando en Cloe.

Cloe estaba sentada en una silla en su nuevo cuarto, no bajo a comer asi que Lon le trajo una bandeja de comida pero no se sentia tan bien como para comer. Encontro en el escritorio un boligrafo y unos papeles, decidio escribir una carta a Zak,

_Querido Zak:_

_Se que estaras muy preocupado por mi y que te preguntaras si estoy bien, pues en parte si, Lon esta corrompido por algo, no se que es, busca la manera de ayudarme a salir de aqui, pero ten cuidado, hay millones de Zorn alrededor de la tierra, un movimiento en falso y ataquaran._

_Te quiero, Cloe._

al terminar de escribir la carta usa sus poderes para transportar la carta, afortunadamente funciona.

Zak recibe la carta la aprieta contra su pecho y jura "Cloe, encontrare la manera de sacarte de ahi, incluso si tengo que matar a Lon, encontrare a esa diosa del Amor y te rescatare" la mañana se da inicio con la salida del sol y Zak se levanta y va la cima de la colina a ver al sol salir cuando se encuentra con una chica levitando a unos 6 metros de la colina, parece estar levantando el sol, pero eso no es posible.

Zak: ¿pero que? * la chica se da la vuelta y ve a Zak parado mirandola*

*: ¿que? ¿quien eres tu? no deberias estar aqui, sea lo que sea que viste no debes.. *fue interrumpida por alguien*


	4. Os Ayudare

Zak: ¿pero que? * la chica se da la vuelta y ve a Zak parado mirandola*

*: ¿que? ¿quien eres tu? no deberias estar aqui, sea lo que sea que viste no debes.. *fue interrumpida por alguien*

Kento: Vaya, vaya tanto tiempo sin ver a alguien levantar el sol *mirando a la chica que se quedo atonita viendo al Guadam*

*: ¡Kento! *baja y lo abraza*

Kento: Miamorecadenza, reina del Fuego, diosa del Amor y poseedora del poder mas grande del multiuniverso *realiza una reverencia, su hermano y Lalith que llegaron a su lado lo imitan y Zak les sigue la corriente*

Miamorecadenza: vamos sois mis amigos, no hace falta ser tan formales y pueden llamarme Amore *mirando a Lalith y luego a Zak* ¿quien es este?

Tampo: el es un guerrero Sendokai de este planeta. *presentando a Zak*

Amore: un gusto, ¿tu nombre?

Zak: Zak guerrero de la tierra, un gusto su alteza *Zak se impacto con la belleza de la chica, tenia una cabellera marron que despues se vuelve rojo como el fuego, unos ojos miel que reflejaban un gran poder y unas facciones delicadisimas, pero de ella emanaba una energia increible, estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo y blanco, en su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar de un corazon rojo con unos detalles en oro de fuego*

Amore: buenos dias, y ¿que hacen en esta dimencion Kento?

Lalith: ha eso ibamos, necesitamos tu ayuda

Kento le explica todo lo que paso, la derrota de los Zorns, la guerra contra Sidmodius, la desaparicion de las Chronex y que necesitan su ayuda para salvar a le dice que ya estan a salvo ella y su planeta. Kiet y Fenzy se unen y la diosa habla.

Amore: ya veo, os ayudare, habrire un portal temporal hacia mi planeta, los entrenare y les dare nuevos poderes, todo por que veo el profundo amor que sientes por esa chica, te prometo que la salvaremos. Preo debo advertirles que mi estancia en este lugar me tiene debil, habra un eclipse en cuatro dias, durante el eclipse obtendre todos mis poderes de vuelta y podre abrir el portal a otras dimenciones, mientras tanto entrenaremos muy duro. *hace un gesto con la mano y se habre un portal, todos gritan SENDOKAI y se teletransportan*

Llegan al planeta Heartfire donde Amore es recibida como una reina debe ser recibida, se disculpa con su pueblo por ausentarce y entra a su palacio acompañada de los chicos. Asigna a cada uno de ellos una habitacion.

Kiet: tienen comida? *mira a los guardias*

Guardia: claro, baja las escaleras y dobla a la derecha, segunda habitacion, se estan preparando para cenar. *aclara*

Fenzy: gracias *aparece y lleva a Kiet hacia la sala del trono*

Kiet: pero esto no es la cocina *desepcionado*

Zak: callate! habra tiempo para eso despues. *mirando a Amore*

Amore: bueno, si una flota de Zorn esta rodeando la tierra, como me contaste Zak, enviare un ejercito para defenderla, mientras tanto ustedes necesitan entrenamiento, acompañenme.

Siguen a Amore hasta un salon vacio donde la unica cosa que lo iluminaba era un corazon de cristal rojo en medio del salon flotando. Ella aguarra el corazon y dice unas palabras:

Amore: amor ap-sen *la sala se ilumina y el corazon se parte en cuatro pedasos y luego se vuelven bolitas pequeñas* estas seran sus nuevas armaduras, cada una oculta un poder, usando el amor por su motivacion podran activarlo.

Zak: gracias pero porque lo haz partido en cuatro partes siendo que somos tres?

Amore: Zak, cuando encontremos a Cloe ella tambien necesitara una armadura, ahora pruebense las suyas.

Zak, Fenzy y Kiet se dirijen al lugar del Senrok y gritan Sendokai, sus armaduras neron se modifican y las hombreras desaparecen y todos sus trajes se vuelven blancos con rayas de sus distintivos colores, cada uno obtiene un casco con intercomunicadores y cambian su forma.

Fenzy: guau estan increibles! *mirandose a ella misma*

Amore: yo les enseñare a usar sus nuevos poderes, sus antiguos poderes suben un nivel mas con estas armaduras *dijo*

Se dirijio a guardar la esfera de la armadura de Cloe en un cofre para luego dirijirse a otra parte del salon para gritar Sendokai y se transforma con una armadura algo diferente a la de los chicos. Su armadura se volvio blanca y rosada con una conbinacion de naranja, su centro de energia era una estrella de ocho puntas con un corazon pequeño en el medio rojo, su cabello parecia flotar a su voluntad como fuego ardiente y su casco era una corona de fuego, tenia una capa blanca que luego tenia detalles rojos, naranjas y amarillos como el fuego y un cetro que era blanco y en la punta estaba un corazon rodeado por fuego, como su collar. Su Senrok era como el de las Chronex solo que estaba rodeado por fuego y era totalmente blanco con rayas amarillas.

Amore: primero libraran una batalla Sendokai conmigo para evaluar su nivel y conocer sus poderes *dijo y convoco al do* Heartfire-sendo-kai-epsus *un do de fuego aparecion en medio de la cancha y luego se volvio solido* que empiece el Sendokai.

Los chicos corrieron e interceptaron el do, Amore ni siquiera se movio, Zak agarro el do que Kiet le habia pasado y lo lanzo hacia Fenzy que uso estela tai-sen para ir mas rapido hacia el Senrok de su oponente y cuando lo chuto impacto el Senrok de Amore, ella tomo el do y dijo unas parabras.

Amore: pesadilla de amor heart-sen

Los chicos tuvieron pesadillas parecidas a las que vieron cuando se enfrentaron al brujo Leroit pero estas eran peores, Fenzy vio que su madre estaba en un ataut y se lanzo a llorar, Kiet vio que su abuela estaba en una cama muy enferma y los medicos decian que moriria en 4 horas tambien se quebro en el suelo a llorar, Zak se vio en una jaula encima de un gran salon repleto de gente y a Cloe en un altar con Lon, la vio besandose con Lon y que un sacerdote decia "Los declaron rey y reina del multiuniverso", Kiet y Fenzy hicieron lo mismo que con Leroit, siguieron su corazon y despertaron pero Zak no se habia enfrentado al brujo y se puso a llorar y gritar Cloe.

Amore: vaya, pueden con las alucinaciones, a esepcion de Zak *mirandolo*

Amore chuto la pelota que callo justo en el Senrok de los chicos y la atrajo luego con un gesto de mano cuando Fenzy utilizo el tornado ko-sen que atrajo otra vez el do hacia ella pero esta vez el tornado era mucho mas poderoso y consiguio el do y lo lanzo hacia la diosa pero ella dijo:

Amore: Chron ur-sen *y detubo el tiempo tomando el do y anotando un kai mas, Zak seguia dentro de la pesadilla*


	5. El Regreso de las Chronex

Amore: Chron ur-sen *y detubo el tiempo tomando el do y anotando un kai mas, Zak seguia dentro de la pesadilla*

Kiet: claro, ella tiene los mismos poderes que las Chronex *dijo convencido de lo que habia pasado*

Fenzy: es media Chronex asi que tiene mas que los poderes de las Chronex *mirando preocupada a Zak* Zak te necesitamos, sea lo que sea que estas viendo no es real.

Zak: Cloe no, no *dijo llorando en el suelo*

Kiet: ahora comprendo lo que le pasa *dijo mirando a Zak* Zak sigue tu corazon, sabes que Cloe siempre te va a querer, no hagas caso a eso.

Zak oyo en parte a Kiet y recordo todo lo que habia pasado al lado de Cloe entonces su cuerpo relucio en amarillo y abrio los ojos, listo para hacer el fuego sho-sen. Amore estaba a punto de sentenciar el Sendokai cuando cuando Kiet usa la onda de choque geo-sen y devuelve la pelota hacia Fenzy que la atrapa y se la lanza a Zak, el agarra el do y se prepara para hacer el fuego sho-sen.

Zak: fuego sho-sen

Amore: oh no, no lo haras*grita y dice* destello nu-sen* y se transporta para agarrar el do justo a tiempo*

Zak: ahhh *intencifica en fuego pero la diosa lo vence* ¿como haz? *sorprendido de que la diosa haya usado el destello nu-sen y que haya vencido el fuego sho-sen*

Amore: el destello es un poder que solo puede obtener alguien que ame algo porque se obtiene con el amor a tu motivacion, y yo soy la diosa del amor*dijo y se teletransporto*

Fenzy: tenemos que protejer el Senrok, Kiet *el la miro y afirmo con su cabeza.*

Kiet y Fenzy: muro duo-sen *aparecio el gran muro rosa con verde*

Amore: oh tienen poderes duo, esto dificulta mas la cosa *dijo y se puso enfrente al muro* corazon am-sen *se dispuso a chutar*

Unas estrellas parecidas a su centro de energia se formaron alrededor del do que salio disparado con una fuerza increible, el rastro de la diosa era rosa y naranja, un fuego de energia se formo alrededor del do, rompio el muro y fue directo al Senrok. Amore gano el Sendokai.

Amore: tengo mucho que enseñarles, pero para eso tienen que concentrarse, les advierto, hoy a la tarde en este mismo salon quiero verlos, descancen un poco, vean a sus familiares y regresen cuanto antes, tengo una junta con los dioses de los elementos *se retiro con dos de sus guardias de fuego*

Kiet: derrota *mirando arrepentido el suelo*

Fenzy: esa tia es muy poderosa *dijo mirandolo* es despues de todo una diosa.

Zak: esa vision, era tan real ¿y si eso esta pasando justo ahora? Lon se esta casando con Cloe *dijo mirando sorprendido a sus amigos*

Lalirh: mira Zak, yo estube 1000 años pensando que Tampo ya me habia remplasado y los dos nos negamos mucho tiempo nuestros sentimientos pero mira que despues de todo ese tiempo seguimos juntos, Cloe te quiere y vos a ella nada los podra separar porque tienen el amor de su lado, preguntale a Amore, ella te dara algunos consejos *dijo y luego salio del salon seguido por los demas dejando a Zak solo con el corazon flotante que volvio a aparecer*

Zak:tal vez tengas razon

En la fortaleza Zorn, Cloe estaba al lado de Lon sentada mirando las ventanas y puertas, haciendo un plan para salir de ahi, de repente enfrente de ellos se abre un portal y Chronan Yat sale de el pero esta vez sale solamente blanca y con rayas negras, no las rayas rojas que tenia cuando encerro a su hermana en su centro de energia, parecia cansada pero aun se podia sentir su gran poder.

Lon: Chrnonan Yat *la miro muy sorprendido* pense que habias muerto.

Chronan Yat: Lon, he venido a advertirte sobre una gran fuerza que esta en nuestra contra, la diosa del Amor *miraba seriamente a Lon, luego se percato de la presencia de Cloe* vaya, veo que haz logrado mucho, estare aqui para ayudarte.

Lon: gracias por el casco, ahora el que me haga sufrir la paga muy caro *mirando y sonriendo a la Chronex*

Cloe: ahora lo entiendo, esta diosa del mal esta controlando a Lon *susurro para ella misma*

Lon: Chronan Yat, ¿quien es esa diosa del amor?

Chronan Yat: la reina Miamorecadenza del planeta Hearfire, es la diosa del amor y reina del fuego, es muy poderosa *dijo con cara aun seria pero luego solto una sonriza*

Lon: esto no es divertido, ¿como la podemos vencer?

Chronan Yat: por eso rio, haremos algo mejor que vencerla, haremos que se una al lado oscuro *mirando a Lon que empezo a reirse*

Cloe muy callada, va a su cuarto y escribe una carta a Zak:

_Querido Zak:_

_Las cosas no van muy bien aqui, Chronan Yat regreso y van en busca de una tal diosa del Amor, deben encontrarla y protegerla, mencionaron que tiene un gran poder y la quieren arrastrar hacia el mal, si ese poder es tan poderoso, sera mejor que no caiga en manos de la diosa del mal. Yo estoy bien, quisiera estar contigo, pero por el momento trata de buscar a esa diosa del amor y protegerla, el destino del universo esta de nuevo en tus manos, gran Hakuru._

_Te extraño, Cloe._

Envio la carta que llega directo sobre la cabeza de Zak que estaba en el monte esperando a los demas para ir de vuelta al planeta Heartfire.

Zak lee la carta y informa de inmediato a todos, viajan a el planeta de Amore por el portal. La reina Amore llega y cuando le explican el peligro que corre, todo se vuelve oscuro, ella solo dice:

Amore: ya veo, formare una barrera de cristal alrededor del planeta, para protegerlo, ahora yo ire a luchar con ustedes... *se detiene porque aparece una pequeña esfera de energia en medio del salon del trono en donde estaban hablando*

Dentro de la esfera se materializa Chronan Sun, pero es diminuta, Amore hace un ademan con la mano y le transfiere un poco de su energia, Chronan Sun crece a su forma natural y empieza a hablar.

Chronan Sun: gracias Amore *dijo sosteniendose para no caer*

Amore: guardias, escolten a Chronan Sun a una habitacion *sus guardias obedecen de inmediato* Chronan Sun no te procupes, despues hablamos, descansa y recupera tu energia.

Los guardias llevan a Chronan Sun a una habitacion y los demas siguen hablando ahora con mas preocupacion.

Kento: ahora que las Chronex regresaron ya andan los portales pero ese era el menor de nuestros problemas

Amore: No, Kento, las Chronex perdieron mucha energia, mas que yo incluso, el eclipse nos devolvera a las tes uestra energia pero prara eso tenemos que esperar, ser pacientes y entrenar dur. Chronan Yat no se detendra hasta conseguir lo que quiere *esto va a pasar de mas en peor piesa en su cabeza*

Zak: la vamos a detener *retomando fuerza*

Lalith: Amore no te preocupes, venceremos sin dudar.

Amore: espero que tengas razon...


	6. Empieza el entrenamiento

Amore: espero que tengas razon... *dijo al final* bueno ahora vamos a entrenar, luego hablaremos con Chronan Sun *todos obedecieron de inmediato*

Los cuatro se dirijieron al salon de entrenamiento donde esa mañara habian perdido contra la reina de Fuego, Lalith, Kento y Tampo se sentaron en un palco que estaba en una de las paredes del salon y comenzo el eltrenamiento.

Amore: primero van a demostrarme sus poderes mayores *los chicos se pusieron enfrente del Senrok de Amore* Kiet, vas primero

Kiet: onda de choque geo-sen *aplasta el do y lo manda con mucha fuerza hacia el Senrok anotando un kai*

Amore: bien, tu motivacion es tu abuela *lo miro y el la observo sorprendido de que supiera* tranquilo, yo puedo persivir estas cosas, no es por nada que me llaman "diosa del amor" *mira a Fenzy* Fenzy, tu turno

Fenzy: tornado ko-sen *despliega el tornado y lanza la pelota con una fuerza que hace desaparecer el escudo protector*

Amore: tu madre... entiendo *la miro y ella solo miro al suelo y fue a su lugar* Zak, ahora tu

Zak: Fuego sho-sen *mete en kai final y el Senrok de Amore explota*

Amore: claro, Cloe, la chica a la que quieres rescatar, es increible el amor que sientes por ella, sabes, el fuego sho-sen es uno de los poderes mas fuertes del Sendokai, yo lo poseo obviamente, yo lo cree *lo miro a lo que el respondio con una cara de mucha sorpresa*

Zak: tu... ¿tu creaste el fuego sho-sen? *todos se quedaron mirandola extremadamente sorprendidos*

Amore: claro, "Reina del Fuego" ¿te suena? *lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio*

Zak: vaya...*muy sorprendido*

Amore: ¿quien me puede decir el ataque mayor de Cloe? *dijo finalmente*

Zak: destello nu-sen

Amore: ohh, ese es el poder que puede contrarestar el mio y de las Chronex *dijo sorprendida tambien* si ella estubiera aqui con ustedes para la batalla pasada pueden haber tenido mas oportunidad de ganar, pueden haberla tenido, lastima que yo tambien poseo ese poder jaja*dijo finalmente y rio un poco*

Zak: Amore, ¿cuales son nuestros nuevos poderes? *expectante*

Amore: Sus poderes tienen mucho que ver con los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, ¿porque creen que me reuni con los dioses de los elementos? *dijo haciendo una pausa* Kiet, ¿que significa para vos la tierra?

Kiet: creo... que es poderosa... fuerte... como indestructible*dudando un poco al principio*

Amore: bien, tu poder es fuerza de la tierra amore-sen, te permite controlar la tierra debajo de tus pies, en el campo de batalla te serviria para habrir agujeros o eliminar la gravedad del suelo para levantar la tierra, toda cosa que tenga que ver con la tierra, para eso tienes que contectarte con ella y utilizar el amor por tu motivacion*lo miro fijamente*

Fenzy: ahora el mio! *ansiosa*

Amore: Fenzy, ¿que sientes con el viento?

Fenzy: yo siento... que es rapido, poderoso, representa la libertad *dijo sintiendose mas segura de sus palabras que Kiet*

Amore: estas en lo cierto, tu poder es brisa libre amore-sen, te permite controlar el viento a tu voluntad, con la fuerza que quieras, velocidad que quieras y para lo que quieras*dijo mirando lo emocionada que se veia la pequeña Fenzy* recuerden que solo pueden desatar su poder con el verdadero amor hacia su motivacion*insistio*

Fenzy: genial!

Amore: Zak, ¿que sientes en tu corazon?¿que es el fuego para ti? *ella esta vez era la emocionada*

Zak: el fuego, es poder, en mi corazon siento eso mismo, fuego, el fuego del amor, es lo que me llena de energia, el fuego es indomable, es lo que te da calor, es sobre todas las cosas poder y energia *dijo finalmente*

Amore: exacto, tu poder es corazon de fuego amore-sen, es uno de los mas poderosos, pero tambien es el mas peligroso, solo alguien que ame de verdad y con todo el corazon puede liberarlo, yo y otras pocas personas que ahora son guerreros Sendokai legendarios fuimos los unicos en conseguirlo, es como la fusion neron-sen, solamente lo lograras dominando el amor por tu motivacion *dijo esto y cerro los ojos* a Cloe la tendre que conocer para saber cual es su poder.

Zak: no es la primera vez que mi poder me puede matar *diciendo desanimadamente*

Un guardia interrumpe a Amore que hiba a empezar a hablar para dar una noticia muy importante.

Guardia: mi reina, la diosa Chronan Sun ha despertado y solicita su presencia y la de ellos en su habitacion.

Amore: gracias por el aviso, vamos, luego continuamos.

Zak: Amore, quisiera hablar un rato con usted, a solas *dijo mirando el suelo dutativamente*

Amore: bueno, chicos adelantence, los seguiremos luego *obedecieron y Amore y Zak se quedaro solos en el gran salon* y bueno, ¿que querias decirme?

Zak: Amore, ¿tu eres la diosa del amor, cierto? *la pregunta de 1000 dolares*

Amore: correcto,¿ Zak, que te ocurre? ¿es por Cloe, cierto? *comprendiendo*

Zak: en el campo de batalla, cuando me encerraste en la pesadilla, vi algo que parecia muy real *dijo con voz quebrantada* vi a Cloe y al gran Zorn casandose *dijo*

Amore: Zak, eso es lo que te preocupa?, Mi poder te hace ver lo contrario a lo que ve tu corazon para tu futuro *levanto la cara de Zak con una mano* Ella te ama, no importa lo que pase, siempre te amara, una mujer de puro corazon, un amor sin dolor, una mentira real, una verdad falsa, las cosas nunca son como pensamos, tampoco como deseamos, las cosas son como las creamos, el amor verdadero nunca olvida y un corazon puro es lo que habita en Cloe y en ti, puedo sentirlo *dijo declamando*

Zak: poesia, sabes, siempre le gusto la poesia, a mi tambien me gusta mucho *dijo interpretando las palabras de Amore*

Amore: Zak, nunca olvides que el amor de verdad, sera para una eternidad sin final *dijo y su cabello se prendio con mas intencidad* todos merecemos amor, y todos tenemos amor para dar, a una persona en especial o a todos por igual o ambas *dijo y lo miro fijamente*

Zak: Cloe me quiere, y yo a ella, se que nunca nada nos separara *dijo convenciendose mas a el mismo que a la diosa*

Amore: asi se habla *dijo para luego contribuir* ahora vamos, nos esperan.

En la fortaleza Zorn Lon seguia hablando con Chronan Yat sobre la reina Amore.

Lon: entonces, ¿dices que hay una diosa del amor que es una potencial amenaza?*mirandola desde su trono*

Chronan Yat: si, ella esta ayudando al resto de los humanos a planear el rescate de Cloe y tu derrota *con total naturalidad*

Lon: ja, como si mi derrota fuera posible, y ¿porque no la borras de la historia con tus poderes de Chronex? *mirandola fijamente pero a la vez aburrido*

Chronan Yat: porque no tengo todos mis poderes todavia, en 3 dias habra un eclipse donde recuperare todos mis poderes *mirandolo* por ahora solo puedo viajar entre dimenciones *lo miro por un momento y luego dijo* haremos que ella se nos una antes de este eclipse, ella completara tambien sus poderes oscuros, ahora solo tiene los de amor, Chronan Sun les dio esos y yo le di los oscuros, solo que ella no sabe que los tiene, piensa que la llama de su corazon se volvera mas fuerte con el eclipse, lo que no sabe es que su lado oscuro se despertara tambien con el. *aparecio una sonriza en su cara*

Lon: ¿y como pretendes hacer que la diosa del amor se nos una?

Chronan Yat: con su mayor debilidad: el dolor y odio, haremos despertar el mal en ella, se que ha tenido malas experiencias en la tierra, eso bastara para que le hagamos revelarse en contra del amor*sonriendo*

Lon: pues vamos *mirandola impacientemente*

Chornan Yat: es mejor que no te vea como eres, Lon *dijo a lo que el respondio con una cara de estrañeza* mira, yo he visto el futuro, por algo te lo digo, cuestiones mayores que no son de tu importancia.

Lon: esta bien, ¿cuando la veremos?

Chronan Yat: mañana iran a la tierra, ahi la interceptaremos con el resto de los humanos, llevaremos a Cloe *miro hacia la ventana un rato y vio que la luna se estaba levantando* toma este brazalete *le extendio un brazalete negro con blanco* te dara mas poder *agarro la muñeca de Lon y lo puso como un acople de su brazalete de Sendokai*

Lon: que haci sea. *la miro y dijo a un guardia que la escolte a una habitacion*

Chronan Yat salio al techo y medito a la luz de la luna, penso en todas las cosas que habian pasado y la luz de la luna le devolvio un poco de su energia sen.

Cloe seguia en sucuarto pensando en Zak.

Amore y los chicos se encontraban ahora en la habitacion de Chronan Sun que estaba acostada en una habitacion blanca que tenia muebles azules. La diosa del bien empezo a hablar.

Chronan Sun: Amore, diosa del amor, reina del fuego, gracias por recibirme *haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza puesto que se encontraba acostada*

Amore: Chronan Sun, diosa del bien *hizo el mismo gesto que ella con la cabeza*

Chronan Sun: estoy aqui para advertirles que mi hermana tambien ha regresado y tiempos oscuros se asoman, Zak, Cloe sera liberada pero pagaran muy caro por su libertad y esta vez solo el amor puro podra vencer, lamento traer las malas noticias pero por lo menos esta vez los ayudare *dijo finalmente*

Amore: Chronan Sun, tu energia sera repuesta en el eclipse de 3 dias *ella asintio* bueno el resto, iremos a la tierra hasta mañana en la tarde, necesitan verse y hablar con su familia e igual yo ire con mis tios, dejo a cargo a Chronan Sun de mi reino y Lalith, Kento y Tampo sera mejor que se queden aqui, la prinsesa Whitelight tiene que ir a una junta hasta el eclipse.*sentencio finalmente y nadie se nego* ahora vayan ya humanos a su dimencion, yo ire mañana a la mañana, me asegurare de que Chronan Sun recupere una parte de sus energias*dijo*

Todos haceptaron y fueron a la tierra, los demas se acostaron para descansar un poco, mañana seria un dia largo.

Chronan Sun se preocupo del eclipse, sabia lo que acarrearía, y que su hermana sin duda lo aprovecharia.


	7. Nightmare

Esa noche Amore tubo una pesadilla, ella era una reina del odio que luchaba con Zak y Cloe juntos, los iba debilitando poco a poco e iba haciendo que ellos se odien, cada vez estaba mas desesperada, ellos usaron un ataque que la dejo muy lastimada, una sombra aparecio de sus manos y se curo en el instante, una Chronex de sombra se materializo al lado suyo y la obligaba a pelear con mas fiereza, pero de repente Zak la ataca y vuelve a ser ella misma al momento la Chronex oscura reacciona y la encierra en una jaula de cristal oscuro, ella trata de librarse pero ve a los chicos peleando juntos por defender un corazon de cristal rojo, ese era su corazon de cristal, el corazon de fuego, el arma mas poderosa del multiuniverso.

Ella observaba la batalla y cada vez que trataba de librarse pequeñas visiones de su vida en la tierra la atormentaban, a ella sus compañeros no la querian mucho por decir la verdad, como estaba a costumbrada a que se la trate como una reina y diosa, se olvidada por completo de como deberia actuar una chica normal, solo un chico la aceptaba tal como era. El era un chico maravilloso, era el verdadero amor para ella, como sabia lo que era el amor muy bien sabia que estaba muy enamorada de el, el tambien confeso un dia que se gustaba de ella, pero las cosas se volvieron muy oscuras en ese dia a la noche, el se fue sin decir una palabra, ella sufia todos los dias de los acosos de sus compañeros, sin el chico el mundo se sentia vacio para ella, pero ya nada podia hacer, tenia que proteger su reino.

Ella le enseño a el a jugar Sendokai, pero de una manera o mejor dicho deporte que los humanos practicaban: el futbol, siempre le decia a el lo bueno que era, siempre estaban juntos hasta ese dia.

La batalla que se presentaba frente a sus ojos eran horribles, en un momento aparecio un tercer guerrero y Zak y Cloe se retiraron, ese guerrero era su amado, era increible como luchaba, ella gritaba y trataba de librarse, la sombra peleaba con mayor fuerza, estaban hiriendolo, entonces la Chronex ataqua por ultima vez y lo mata, la reina llorando se levanto con los ojos abiertos hasta el extremo y la voz le susurro algo:

Chronex oscura: estas sola... el te dejo... ellos te dejaran... los demas te humillaban, todos te odiaban... estas sola... *termino de susurrarle al oido y lanzo una risa macabra*

De repente la sombra se volvio hacia ella y lanzo un cristal oscuro al corazon de fuego, este se volvio negro medio grisaseo y ella se sintio morir, el corazon dibujo una gran raya al medio de el y se rompio, ella cayo de inmediato al suelo.

Cuando el corazon toco el suelo, se sintio con mas fuerza, se paro y se sentia diferente, la voz volvio a hablar:

Chronex oscura: eres la diosa del odio, puedes hacer pagar a quienes te han hecho daño, estar sola es lo mejor que te puede pasar, tendras mas poder del que te imagines, podras conseguir todo lo que quieras como: dominar el multiuniverso *susurraba oscuramente al oido de la diosa*

Amore: si, ya no sere controlada por mis emociones, podre crear un mundo mejor, sin dolor, un mundo justo *dijo finalmente y se miro en un cristal oscuro*

El cristal reflejaba a ella misma pero cambiada, su cabello se volvio blanco, su traje de batalla ahora era negro y azul oscuro, su centro de poder era la misma estrella pero ahora negra y con un corazon azul partido en el medio. Se sentia poderosa, su corona de fuego ahora era una corona de hielo escuro.

La Chronex volvio a estallar en carcajadas y ella la siguio.

Amore: Ahhhhhh! *desperto bruscamente gritando y sudando frio*

Guardia: mi reina, ¿se encuentra bien?*dijo este muy alterado entrando con espada en mano a la habitacion de la diosa*

Amore: si estoy bien, ¿ya es de dia? *dijo finalmente*

Guardia: mi reina, sin ofender, pero es usted la que levanta el sol y ya deberia haber salido hace 15 minutos *dijo bastante preocupado*

Amore: oh si, ya voy *dijo y se levanto de la cama, se miro al espejo y su cabello no estaba tan brillante como siempre, apenas lo podia mantener flotando a su voluntad*

Amore salio volando por el techo del castillo y con su cetro levanto el sol*pensaba en lo que paso anoche y recordo que tenia que ir a la tierra*

Amore: Chronan Sun, te dejo a cargo *dijo finalmente al ver que la diosa estaba abajo de ella observandola levantar el sol*

Chronan Sun: que asi sea *dijo y se retiro pero antes advirtio a Amore* cuidado, pueden estar vijilandolos, quien sabe que podra estar planeando mi hermana

Amore: tenemos al amor de nuestro lado, no hay nada que temer.

Chronan Sun se retiro y la reina fue al portal, grito SENDOKAI y se transporto a la tierra donde los chicos la espearban en la colina.

Zak: hola Amore *hizo una reverencia que fue imitada por Kiet y Fenzy*

Amore: humanos *dijo e hizo una pausa* hoy iremos al colegio

Fenzy: menuda decepcion y si mejor luchamos con mountruos? *emocionada*

Amore: cada uno y al medio dia veremos a nuestras familias, a la tarde nos reunimos aqui y volvemos a mi planeta,*dijo ignorando a Fenzy*

Kiet: anotado

Fenzy: no quiero ir al colegio *dijo desanimadamente* es mejor ir a entrenar

Zak: Amore, ¿a que colegio asistes? *interrumpiendo y haciendo caso omiso a Fenzy*

Amore: mis tios viven en la frontera de la cuidad, bajas la colina del lado contrario y camida dos cuadras, el colegio esta a tres cuadras de aqui, esta en la cuidad de al lado *dijo indiferentemente*

Toda la mañana trascurrio normal, Amore era recibida por sus compañeros con burlas como "¿porque desapareciste?¿te fueron a revisar el cerebro? ¿te hicieron un implante de coco?" ella simpremente los ignoro y siguio su camino, la clase se sentia vacia sin su amado, a la media mañana el cielo se oscurecio repentinamente todos los chicos salieron para ver que era lo que ocurria, la ocuridad provenia de la colina del portal, Zak, Fenzy y Kiet tambien se acercaron a la colina, los cuatro se encontraron y hablaron.

Zak: ¿que esta pasando? *pregunto a Amore*

Amore: no tengo ninguna idea*dijo finalmente*

Del portal salio una sombra, luego la siguio otra mas pequeña, Chronan Yat se materializo y al lado de ella un Lon que era inreconocible puesto que llevaba un casco Zorn modificado para que no pareciera el mismo, tenia otra ropa, esta era blanca con rayas rojas.

Zak: Lon *susurro y cerro su puño*

Chronan Yat: reina Miamorecadenza, diosa del amor, muestra tu cara *dijo firmemente*


	8. No teman, estaran bien

Del portal salio una sombra, luego la siguio otra mas pequeña, Chronan Yat se materializo y al lado de ella un Lon que era inreconocible puesto que llevaba un casco Zorn modificado para que no pareciera el mismo, tenia otra ropa, esta era blanca con rayas rojas.

Zak: Lon *susurro y cerro su puño*

Chronan Yat: reina Miamorecadenza, diosa del amor, muestra tu cara *dijo firmemente*

Amore se quedo callada observando, por primera vez tenia miedo de verdad, no por ella, si no por los humanos de la tierra y por su propio planeta.

Chronan Yat: revelate o la tierra sufrira! *amenazo con una riza malevola*

Zak: no vayas, podemos defendernos *dijo finalmente susurrando a Amore*

Chronan Yat hizo un ademan con la mano y Lon quito a Cloe del portal, ella se veia debil, muy palida y su corona brillaba con mayor intencidad. Amore reconocio de inmediato a la chica y penso "Cloe, ella...ella es poseedora de la estrella universal, ¿que hace aqui?, oh no, ya se que pretende Chronan Yat, esto esta mal, muy mal, tengo que proteger a esa chica, ella y Zak podran salvarnos a todos". Amore, Zak, Kiet y Fenzy ahora tenian sus trajes de batalla sin armadura.

Chronan Yat: Zak, entregame a Amore y ella no lo pagara con su vida*dijo y apunto un rayo hacia Cloe que era sostenida por Lon*

Zak: ni lo sueñes *dijo imponiendoce y punto de saltar encima de Lon cuando Amore lo agarra del brazo y lo detiene*

Amore: no permitire que eso pase *dijo finalmente* aqui estoy *entregandose*

Chronan Yat: muy bien, ahora acercate *dijo espectante*

Amore: no, quita esa corona a Cloe y debuelvela aqui, yo ire contigo, pero dejala aqui y denten la invacion. *dijo tratando de mantener una postura firme*

Chronan Yat: esta bien, sueltala *dijo*

Lon: no, ella es mia*sostubo con mayor fuerza a Cloe*

Chronan Yat: la tendras despues, ahora dejala*reclamo*

Lon solto a Cloe y rompio la corona, ella corrio enseguida a los brazos de Zak.

Amore: ire con ustedes, Zak ten esto *le entrego un broche con un simbolo de fuego* confio en que le daras un buen uso

Zak: no lo hagas *la agarro del brazo y la miro rogandole que no se vaya*

Amore: tengo que hacer esto *dio un paso y fue murmurando unas palabras hacia donde estaban Lon y Chronan Yat* no teman, estaran bien, con amor todo ira bien, el corrompido volvera a su ser y el amor volvera a reinar eternamente porque las llamas del corazon despertaran la verdad. *hizo un ademan casi invisible con la mano*

Amore no tenia idea de quien era el caballero con el casco modificador de voz que llevaba, poco le importaba, solo queria proteger a todos. Lon veia a la reina del fuego como una Chronex como Chronan Sun y Chronan Yat, solo que era mas pequeña y era rosada.

Chronan Yat: no se como te sacrificas por estas personas, tanto tiempo burlándose de vos, y lo mismo las proteges *la miro comprensiva por un momento*

Amore: es mi deber como diosa del amor *dijo y todos los curiosos de sus compañeros que estaban ahi se sorprendieron *chron ur-sen *volvio en el tiempo*

Chronan Yat: oh no no lo haras *la agarro por la muñeca, contraresto los poderes de Amore y se quedaron quietas en la cima del monte*

Se miraron fieramente, luego Chronan Yat la solto y volvieron a su posicion firme.

Chronan Yat: dejame mostrarte algo *rio otra vez* chron past-sen

Imagenes del pasado de Amore la rodearon, eran imagenes de todas las personas que se burlaron alguna vez de ella, todas estaban insultandola, burlandose de ella, aparecio el chico que tanto le gustaba de espaldas, ella lo miro y la imagen se dio la vuelta, estaba el besandose con otra chica, eso la rompio por dentro, estallo en lagrimas. Las imagenes se repetian una y otra vez, insultandola, burlandose de ella, el y la otra chica besandose, pego un grito y se oyo un trueno a lo lejos, Chrona Yat rio de nuevo y lanzo una esfera de energia que atrapo a Amore. Los demas estaban impactados viendo las imagenes, los que irieron a Amore estaban empezando a llorar, Lon observo las imagenes con extremo silencio ya que en verdad no las podia ver muy bien puesto al casco.

Chronan Yat: es hora de que se cree justicia querida diosa, todos deben aclamarte, deben conocer tu poder *dijo e hizo un puño con su mano*

La reina se materializo sobre la tierra de nuevo pero no era ella, habia cambiado de forma, su cabello se volvio blanco y flotaba con un aura azul oscuro, sus ojos eran azules, su corona era de hielo negro, su traje de batalla se volvio negro, las rayas naranjas y rosas ya no estaban, en cambio eran rayas azul oscuro, su centro de poder era una estrella de cristal negra con un corazon de hielo partido a la mitad en el miedo, su cetro desaparecio, las rayas que atravezaban sus ojos ya no eran rosas, ahora eran negras, su capa se volvio invernal, como la de los reyes antiguos pero en vez de ser roja era azul medio negro y su collar cayo al suelo.

Chronan Yat: ahora podras ayudarnos a crear ese mundo justo, el que te cuestione sufrira las consecuencias, todos conoceran tu poder *dijo finalmente sonriendo*

Amore: desde este dia ya no sere la diosa del amor, sere la diosa del odio y la reina del fuego ya no existira, en mi corazon penetro el hielo *sentencio*

Chronan Yat: chron sen-stromak *abrio un portal nuevo hacia la dimencion Zorn y capturo en jaulas de energia a Zak, Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet* desde ahora seras llamada Kraderoma la diosa del odio, te presento a el gran Zorn.

Kraderoma: un gusto, esperen *realizo un movimiento con la mano y capturo en una jaula de hielo oscuro a sus compañeros de clase que se burlaron de ella alguna vez y tambien capturando en otra jaula a los cuatro jovenes guerreros*

Cloe: hay que detenerlas *dijo casi en un susurro*

Zak: shh... no hables, recupera tu energia, tranquila estoy aqui contigo *dijo y la abrazo fuertemente para luego sentarla en el piso de la jaula con ella y mantener ahi el abrazo*

Lon recordo una pequeña parte de su pasado, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y grito en un susurro lastimero "Amira", Chronan Yat se dio cuenta de esto y dio mas energia al casco con un pequeño movimiento de mano, los ojos de Lon se volvieron nuevamente rojos y el se incorporo al mismo tiempo en que siguio a la Chronex y a Kraderoma.

Chronan Yat: el mal prevalecera sobre el bien otra vez, nada lo impedira esta vez *dijo*

Lon:estaba algo confundido cuando atravezo el portal, es como si algo le hubiera hecho ver la realidad de otra forma, enseguida abandono la idea y volvio a centrarse...


	9. Krademoma

Fenzy: estella tai-sen *choca de nuevo con la jaula de energia*

Cloe: destello nu-sen*se teletransporta afuera de la jaula y enseguida es otra vez transportada a la jaula y choca con los barrotes de la misma*

Zak: esto es inutil, no podemos salir de estas jaulas*dijo dandose por vencido*

Cloe: no hables asi *apunta su brazalete hacia Zak*

Zak le devuelve una sonriza triste y apunta su brazalete tambien, enseguida sus energias se unen.

Zak y Cloe: relampago duo-sen *se forma una estela de energia alrededor de ellos y logran romper los barrotes*

Kiet: bien pensado chicos, ahora, como salimos de esta habitacion *mirando por todas partes y viendo que no hay puertas ni ventanas*

Cloe: pueden que no veamos a las puertas ni ventanas, pero eso no significan que no esten *mira a Fenzy y sonrie, ella le devuelve la sonriza* vision yao-sen *sus ojos se vuelven azules y apunta hacia una pared* ahi hay una puerta, vamos.

Zak toca la puerta y esta se materializa y se habre, los chicos salen de la habitacion cuidadosa y silenciosamente. Pasan en frente de una habitacion donde se encuentran el gran zorn y Kraderoma hablando mientras observan una jaula llena de los compañeros de Amore.

Fenzy: ¿chicos no les parece raro que Lon no se haya quitado el casco ninguna vez? *susurra*

Zak: Fenzy, si tu casco te diera la inmortalidad de un dios, ¿te lo quitarias? *dijo*

Fenzy: para hablar con mi secuaz malvada si lo haria *dijo algo molesta por el sarcasmo de Zak*

Kiet: tenemos que llegar junto al planeta Heartfire lo antes posible, hay que alertar a los demas, en especial a Chronan Sun, aunque dudo que ya no lo sepa*dijo mirando indiferentemente a los chicos que estaban en la jaula mientras Lon y Amore hablaban*

Cloe: antes hay que rescatarlos *apurandose mas*

Zak: no, Cloe despues vendremos por ellos, ahora necesitamos darte tu nuevo poder, vamos *dijo finalmente y corrieron hasta afuera donde encontraron un teletransportador*

Chronan Yat de inmediato sintio que habian viajado en el tiempo los chicos y penso "todo va segun mis planes" luego se retiro de su habitacion para ir a ver al gran zorn y a Kraderoma.

Zak, Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet llegaron a Heartfire cuando Chronan Sun tenia una junta de emergencia con los jefes de los pueblos que se preguntaban donde esta su gobernante y también donde estaba la princesa Whitelight.

Zak: Chronan Sun, tenemos un grabe proble...ma *todos los jefes estaban discutiendo en la sala y la diosa estaba sentada y callada mirando sus manos con preocupacion* problema... *la Crhonex levanta la vista y los mira firmemente*

Chronan Sun: callao, traen noticias de la reina, hablen *todos en el gran salon se callaron y miraron a los cuatro chicos*

Cloe: la reina *bajo la vista al suelo y nego con la cabeza*

Chronan Sun: Chronan Yat... ella... ella la atrajo al lado oscuro *dijo sosteniendo su cabeza y sentandose* estaba escrito, se convirtio en diosa del odio ¿no es asi? *miro a los chicos*

Fenzy: si... ella es Kraderoma, la diosa del odio *dijo y trago saliva*

Chronan Sun: Pueblos del planeta Heartfire de la dimencion de fuego, no se alarmen, yo los protegere hasta que vuelva su reina, pueden ir a sus aldeas en paz *dos guardias abrieron las puertas y los jefes salieron dejando a los chicos con la diosa solos* ahora, vamos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Todos siguieron a la diosa hasta la sala y cuando entraron vieron al corazon de cristal rojo, pero el corazon tenia un cristal negro en el centro.

Chronan Sun: ¿vieron lo que le esta pasando al corazon de cristal de Amore? eso es porque ella esta muriendo, o su lado bueno es el que esta muriendo, deben detener a mi hermana y deben traer salva y sana a AMORE no a Kraderoma, sin ella el multiverso se sumergira en el caos, nadie sabra como amar y comenzaran gerras interminables llenas de odio. *dijo seriamente* Cloe, tendremos que darte tus nuevos poderes *agarro el cofre donde estaba la esfera de la armadura de Cloe*

Zak: si Fenzy es aire, Kiet tierra y yo fuego, Cloe, tu deberias ser agua ¿Chronan Sun, que dices? *dijo preguntando a la diosa*

Chronan Sun: estas en lo correcto, Cloe tu nuevo poder se llama oceano amore-sen, te permite controlar el agua. *dijo y miro a Fenzy*

Fenzy: ¿que pasa? *dijo incredula*

Chronan Sun: Zak, alguien que pueda explicar *dijo mirandolo*

Zak: ah si claro, Cloe, Amore nos dijo que para liberar nuestro poder debemos controlar el amor por nuestra motivacion *se sonrojo al maximo*

Cloe: aja, entiendo *dijo con mucha verguenza igualmete*

Chronan Sun: chicos descancen en esta dimencion, es muy peligroso ir a la tierra *dijo* vayan a las habitaciones que Amore les dio es primer dia en el que vinieron a este castillo.

Zak: esta bien *dijo y salio seguido por Kiet y Fenzy*

Chronan Sun: Cloe, quiero hablar contigo *la observo seriamente*

Cloe: Chronan Sun, ¿que pasa? *dijo mirando extrañamente a la Chronex*

Chronan Sun: ¿cual es tu motivacion? *dijo y Cloe miro por todas partes preocupada de que alguien mas pueda oirla*

Cloe: es... es Zak... *dijo casi en un susurro* yo lo quiero con toda el alma, es mi novio despues de todo.

Chronan Sun: Zak tambien te quiere supongo, y tu eres su motivacion *dijo mirandola seriamente*

Cloe: ¿a que va todo esto? *preguntando con impaciencia*

Chronan Sun: solo el amor mas profundo podra ganar esta lucha, deberan ser muy unidos en estos tiempos, ve con cuidado, mi hermana tratara de separarlos, ella conoce la amenaza *dijo muy preocupada*

Cloe: claro, gracias por la advertencia *dijo mirando extrañamente a la diosa*

Cloe salio algo confundida de la charla con la diosa y fue a su cuarto, Zak toca la puera y ella le abre cautelozamente.

Zak: Cloe, queria hablar contigo *dijo mirandola tiernamente*

Cloe:Vamos a la terraza *dijo y camino hasta el balcon que tenia su cuarto dende se sento, Zak la imito*

Zak: te he estrañado mucho *dijo sin mas rodeo*

Chronan Yat: este es el plan, Kraderoma ataquaras la dimencion de fuego con tus soldados de hielo, gran zorn la acompañaras y recuperaras a Cloe, haz lo que quieras con Zak. *dijo mirandolos malvadamente*

Gran Zorn: no hay problema sobre eso *dijo riendo malvadamente*

Kraderoma: a partir de hoy comenzara el reinado del mal, soy Kraderoma y junto a la diosa del mal Chronan Yat y el Gran Zorn reinaremos el multiuniverso...


	10. La historia de los dioses

Zak: te he estrañado mucho *la miro tiernamente*

Cloe yo tambien te he estrañado mucho *dijo y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo*

Zak la rodeaba con sus brazos y juntos miraban la luna mientras converzaban suavemente sobre sus pensamientos y lo que habian pasado estos ultimos dias.

Cloe: es imprecionante lo poderoso que se volvio Lon, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado *mirando a Zak muy preocupada*

Zak: Amore es muy poderosa tambien, quien sabe cuanto, ella solo nos demostro una pequeña parte de su poder me temo*dijo igual de preocupado* pero estaremos bien, la que en verdad me preocupa es Chronan Yat

Cloe: ella es despues de todo la diosa del mal ¿que esperabas? pero estoy segura que venceremos *dibujo una pequeña sonriza en sus labios*

Zak: me temo que el eclipse nos traera problemas *recordando la preocupacion en la cara de la diosa del bien Chronan Sun*

Lalith: chicos, perdon si los interrupo pero Cloe, Chronan Sun quiere hablar contigo y conmigo a solas *dijo entreabriendo la puerta para meter su cabeza*

Zak: ve, te necesitan, yo me quedo aqui *dijo brindandole una sonriza*

Cloe: ya voy *se separo de Zak y le deposito un beso en la mejilla* ya vuelvo

Cloe salio al pasillo y ella junto a Lalith se dirijieron juntas al salon del trono donde Chornan Sun estaba parada mirando la luna que recien se habia levantado.

Lalith: diosa Chronan Sun, queria vernos? *pregunto respetuosamente*

Chronan Sun: si, les queria hablar de un tema muy serio *dijo dandose vuelta y observando a Lalith con los ojos bien abiertos* Lalith, te dare una mision, tienes que ir a la tierra y traer el collar que se le cayo a Amore cuando se transformo en Kraderoma, sin ese collar no hay forma de que el sol salga *dijo y Lalith acepto con la cabeza y fue corriendo al portal donde grito SENDOKAI y se transporto a la tierra*

Cloe: porque me haz llamado a mi? *dijo confundida*

Chronan Sun: Cloe, tu usaras el collar que traera Lalith, la energia de Amore y la tuya son muy parecidas, solo tu sabras como usarlo *dijo y miro expectante el brazalete de Cloe* bueno una cosa mas, te contare una historia

Cloe: adelante *dijo emocionada, amaba las historias pero igual estaba un poco nerviosa*

Chronan Sun: Hace muchos años los dioses del Sen me crearon a mi y a mi hermana como diosas del bien y del mal, eramos dos pequeñas Chronex cuando nos habian dicho que eramos diosas y que eramos inmortales*dijo y Cloe la miro extrañada*

Cloe: pero si eso ya hos haz contado*dijo incredula* a ecepsion de que eran chicas cuando se enteraron que no eran simples Chronex

Chronan Sun: La historia no termina ahi, cuando fuimos creadas, nos dispusimos a crear un tratado donde se declaraba que ni el mal ni el bien triunfaria, se mantendria un mismo equilibrio, acordamos esto Chronan Yat y yo porque eramos hermanas y no queriamos empezar una guerra entre todo el multiuniverso, asi que mandamos heroes o dioses menores a varias dimenciones donde tendrian sus propios mundos para reinar y esparzir el tipo de sen que produjieran por todo el multiverso, ellos supieran que eran dioses o no *hizo una pausa* se crearon seis poderes y tres dioses menores para mantener el equilibrio, entre ellos se repartieron los poderes oscuros y poderes luminosos, como un termino mas exacto

Cloe: disculpa, pero porque me cuentas esto? *dijo impaciente*

Chronan Sun: dejame terminar, a eso voy *mirando de nuevo la ventana* los dioses oscuros que son el gran Zorn, osea Lon, Leroit el brujo que es el dios de la magia negra y Kraderoma*dijo y Cloe la miro muy sorprendida*

Cloe: pero si Lon era bueno y Amore es la diosa del amor *dijo no entendiendo muy bien*

Chronan Sun: estas en lo cierto *devolvio la mirada hacia Cloe* cada uno de los dioses tienen dos poderes, uno bueno y otro malo, Lon es el dios de la paz, el gran Zorn es el dios de la guerra, Amore es la diosa del amor, Kraderoma la del odio, Leroit es el dios de la magia negra, Korz es el dios de la magia blanca *se notaba la preocupacion en su voz* Lon y el gran Zorn son la misma persona, ambos son humanos, Amore y Kraderoma son una mezcla de Chronex y humano y Leroit con Korz son masarianos.

Cloe: pero si son todos humanos de cierta manera, YA QUE Mashara era la tierra en el pasado *concluyo*

Chronan Sun: si, nosotras elegimos que los heroes nazcan en el mismo planeta, todos los dioses serian neutrales *dijo y luego agrego* ya que su planeta es el mas joven, Leroit fue el primero en nacer y se quedo en Mashara y ahora solo va a donde lo necesiten, el es el unico dios que se mantuvo neutral, no es malo ni bueno pero no acepto tener un reino asi que es un dios independiente *dijo con una pequeña sonriza* luego llego Lon osea Lon fue el ultimo en nacer pero el segundo en asumir su puesto como dios ya que viajo al pasado y se convirtio en el Gran Zorn cuando ocurrio el genesis oscuro *luego cerro los ojos* por ultimo Amore, ella, bueno su historia es larga

Cloe: tengo tiempo *dijo sentandose en el suelo mirando expectante a Chronan Sun*

Chronan Sun: bueno, Amore nacio en la tierra, ella fue criada ahi por sus tios, yo fui a llevarla a su planeta donde reinaria, cuando era una adolecente los Zorn la reclutaron amenazandola con destruir su planeta, ella se entero de alguna forma que era una diosa y huyo para proteger a su planeta, volvio a la tierra y se quedo con sus tios por largo tiempo creciendo como una humana normal y matenia unas visitas cortas a su planeta de vez en cuando, mientras este tiempo transcurria se fue volviendo mas fuerte, entrenaba mucho en un bosque que quedaba sereca de la casa de sus tios, tambien ahi meditaba, aveces usaba sus poderes para ayudar a las personas que amaban de verdad, yo siempre la observe desde lejos.*cerro los ojos de nuevo y dibujo una sonriza en su cara*

Cloe: vaya... *dijo mirando el suelo*

Chronan Sun: como ves todo los heroes tienen un lado oscuro y un lado bueno, ellos deberian ser neutrales pero Leroit fue el unico que acepto esto y se quedo asi, los demas tomaron caminos separados, primero se volvieron buenos, ahora son malos *dijo cambiando de tema*

Cloe: pero si hicieron ese tratado, porque Chronan Yat esta queriendo sumir al multiuniverso en el caos? *resaltando esa parte de la historia*

Chronan Sun: eres muy inteligente, notaste ese detalle *hizo una pausa* ella rompio el pacto cuando nacio Amore, ella desconfio que esta diosa seria neutral, asi que produjo el genesis oscuro, en el dia mas oscuro del año *cruzo sus brazos y volvio a mirar la luna* desde entonces hemos estado luchando.

Cloe: ya veo, pero lo que aun no entendi es porque me explicas todo esto. *algo impaciente e insistiendo en el tema una vez mas*

Chronan Sun: cuando Amore nacio de su energia se crearon dos estrellas de energia que salieron volando hacia el cielo, eso hizo que Chronan Yat desconfiara de ella desde el principio *dirijio su vista hacia el trono de Amore* esas estrellas recorrieron miles de años buscando seres dignos para poseerlas, ahora esas dos energias son dos poderes que fueron brindadas a dos personas, ahora esas dos personas son las unicas que nos podran salvar

Cloe: quienes son? *parandose de vuelta*

Chronan Sun: Zak y tu...


	11. Solo funcionan Juntos

Chronan Sun: Zak y tu *se produjo un extremo silencio*

Cloe: que? que quieres decir? *incredula*

Chronan Sun: tu posees un poder llamado estrella universal seu-sen que es el unico poder que puede recolectar sen de cualquier parte como el mapa del Hakuru y reflejarlo en un objetivo, pero solo funciona cuando la portadora tiene su corazon lleno de amor, pero es mas poderoso que el mapa de Danima, mucho mas*hizo una pausa para que Cloe terminara de asimilarlo* ahora el poder de Zak es el fuego universal seu-sen, su corazon tambien tiene que llenarse de amor para que pueda activarlo, pero el de el no recolecta energia sen, su poder es capaz de formar una estela de energia que si aguarra al objetivo, le hace ver su mayor amor *dijo para luego contribuir* pero los dos poderes unidos son capazes de vencer cualquier cosa, son mil veces mas poderosos que la caja de sestrad por ejemplo, pero solo funcionan conjuntos

Cloe: porque me dices esto solo a mi y no a Zak? *pregunto*

Chronan Sun: luego hablare con Zak ahora te dare algo *justo en ese momento el portal cayo del cielo y trajo a Lalith*

Lalith: espero que sea esto *entrego a Chronan Sun un collar de oro*

Chronan Sun: gracias, este collar no puede caer en las manos equivocadas, esta hecho de oro celestial y el corazon es de un cristal rojizo del fondo del volcan principal de este planeta, en el hay un gran poder, confio en que sabras como usarlo *se lo entrago a Cloe*

Cloe: gracias, prometo cuidarlo con mi vida*dijo y abrazo a Chronan Sun que abrio mucho los ojos sorprendida y luego correspondio el abrazo con una sonriza*

Chronan Sun: ve con Zak, mañana hablaremos de vuelta *se despidio de Cloe*

Cloe, se despidio de igual forma de Chronan Sun y Lalith para luego ir de vuelta junto a Zak.

Kraderoma: los humanos escaparon *dijo friamente* como es posible! son unos inutiles! *estaba gritandoles a sus guardias de cristal oscuro* como i fuera poco tienen nuevas armaduras de hielo

Gran Zorn: de nada te sirve gritarles, condenalos al Vortex *dijo aburridamente sentado en el trono de al lado de Chronan Yat y el de Kraderoma*

Kraderoma: hazme el favor *dijo*

Gran Zorn: zorn sen-vortex *abrio el torbellino de energia que enseguida consumio a los guardias de hielo oscuro*

Chronan Yat: tenemos que tener listo un plan de respaldo *dijo seriamente*

Kraderoma: tienes razon, propongo que nos reunamos en la sala de reuniones antes del eclipse *dijo y se levanto* ajustamos el plan original y hacemos el de respaldo, facil

Chronan Yat: que asi sea *dijo y tambien se levanto*

Las diosas salieron dejando a Lon solo en la sala de los tronos, estubo pensando mucho en lo que vio en la tierra y en todo lo ocurrido con Cloe, cada vez se sumergia mas en sus pensamientos y en verdad ya todo le parecia muy raro, miro la luna y recordo muchas cosas de su pasado, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y se quito el casco, Chronan Yat enseguida sintio esto, y concentro su energia sen el en acople del brazalete de Lon, enseguida el sintio un recargo de energia y sus ojos volvieron a ser carmezi y de nuevo se puso su casco.

Cloe llego a donde estaba de nuevo Zak y se sento a su lado.

Zak: te fuiste un buen rato, que paso? *dijo mirandola tiernamente y abrazandola*

Cloe: nada *dijo evitando los ojos de Zak*

Zak: Cloe, te conozco mas que a madie, se cuando me mientes, a parte llevas puesto el collar de Amore *dijo observando el collar de oro* que es lo que paso?

Cloe: Zak *lo miro suplicando pero Zak vencio y se lo conto* bueno, Chronan Sun me dijo que debo usar el collar de Amore para que el sol salga y solo yo lo puedo hacer porque nuestras energias son casi iguales y otras cosas mas...

Zak: ahh, eso mola *dijo mirandola y sabiendo que ocultaba algo* bueno sera mejor que descancemos, mañana es el eclipse y necesitamos toda nuestra energia para atacar a los Zorn *le dio un beso en la frente y se paro extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Cloe*

Cloe: claro, hasta mañana *agarro la mano de Zak y se paro*

Cloe y Zak se abrazaron y el salio de la habitacion de Cloe algo confundido y agotado emocionalmente por sobre todo.  
Cloe se quedo encima de su cama mirando al techo y pensando en una manera de salvar a Lon y a Amore de su lado oscuro.

Chronan Sun: esto no va nada bien, mañana ya es el eclipse y mi hermana se volvera mucho mas fuerte, Kraderoma y el gran Zorn tambien, en especial su lado oscuro *dijo mirando por el balcon de su habitacion* debi haberla detenido cuando descubri su plan, lo que no entiendo es ¿porque lo esta haciendo? ¿porque rompio el tratado? dudo que una diosa menor como Amore sea una amenaza, algo esta controlandola *dijo tratando de recordar algo que marque la diferencia en el pasado*

Se inicia un nuevo dia en el planeta Heatfire pero el son aun no sale.

Chronan Sun: Cloe, despierta, es hora de que salga el sol *dijo entreabriendo la pueta*

Cloe: que? *dormida*

Chronan Sun: no recuerdas? el collar de Amore, el sol, levantate, sin ti no habra sol! *dijo exaltada*

Cloe: ahh, si ya voy! *se levanto de la cama perezosamente*

Salio a su balcon junto a Chronan Sun y se desprendio el collar mientras lo agarraba y luego lo miro.

Cloe: que tengo que hacer? *miro expectante a Chronan Sun*

Chronan Sun: sigue a tu corazon, levanta el sol, visualiza tu motivacion *dijo declamando como lo haria Amore*

Cloe asintio con la cabeza y se volvio a dar vuelta mirando el horizonte, cerro los ojos y penso en Zak, en lo lindo que le parecia, en lo asombroso que era, penso en todos los combates en los que se habia inspirado por el, recordo la final contra el mariscal Zorn o Kento, recordo el poder con el que realizo el destello nu-sen y recordo a Zak haciendo el fuego sho-sen.

Cloe: eso es fuego y amor * el collar se transformo en el cetro de Amore, Cloe lo utilizo para levantar el Sol y afortunadamente lo logro*

Chronan Sun: bien hecho, ahora vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, nos esperan *dijo y dio media vuelta ingresando a la habitacion*

Cloe: todos estan despiertos a estas horas, acabo de levantar el sol! *dijo mirandola incredula*

Chronan Sun: Cloe, el sol deberia haber salido hace 3 horas, yo dije que te dejaramos descanzar mas tiempo, tienes mucho cargo emocional y estabas muy cansada *dijo mirandola preocupadamente*

Cloe: oh gracias en verdad me sentia como si hubiera explotado tratando de hacer la fusion neron-sen otra vez *rio al recordar esos tiempos pero su sonriza pronto se desvanecio*

Chronan Sun: vamos, llegaremos tarde *salio al pasillo acompañada de Cloe*

Kraderoma: bueno, hoy es el dia del eclipse, apuesto que los humanos nos atacaran.

Estaba sentada junto al gran Zorn y Chronan Yat en la sala de reuniones de la base de Zorn.

Chronan Yat: su plan nunca resultara, la idea es separarlos recuerden *dijo mirondolos con actitud altanera* solos no pueden...


	12. Nuevos Poderes

Lon: pero, cual es el plan exactamente? *dijo mirando a Chronan Yat a travez de su casco*

Chronan Yat: ellos van a atacar, nosotros los emboscamos *dijo despreocupadamente*

Kraderoma: dare 120 soldados de hielo oscuro con armaduras de cristal para cubrir el perimetro *dijo con una actitud altanera*

Lon: yo luchare contra los humanos y mis soldados Zorn protegeran la fortaleza *concluyo*

Kraderoma: yo ire a luchar con usted *lo miro desafiante, ella no sabia si el respondia a su mirada puesto a que llevaba el casco pero sentia que estaba mas relajado que ella por lo menos*

Chronan Yat: los observare desde la punta de la torre alfa, ahi los ayudare, pero dudo que me necesiten *dijo y sonrio*

Kraderoma y Lon solo asintieron con la cabeza y se dirijieron a la salida para prepararse para el combate. Chronan Yat se quedo sola en el gran salon.

Se disputaba un Sendokai en el planeta Heartfire, Chronan Sun se enfrentaba contra los chicos en el salon de entrenamiento.

Chronan Sun: bien, ahora vais a intentar usar vuestros nuevos poderes *se fue directo al lugar de su senrok igual que los humanos*

Todos gritaron Sendokai y los chicos se vistieron con sus armaduras, Chronan Sun salio de su senrok tambien.

Kento: heartfire sendo-kai-epsus *el do de fuego aparecio en la mitad de la cancha y se materializo*

Los chicos corrieron y Fenzy ayudada por la estela tai-sen intersepto el do, se lo paso a Kiet.

Chronan Sun: usa tu nuevo poder Kiet, piensa en el amor por tu motivacion *dijo con las manos entrelazadas enfrente suyo esperando el ataque*

Kiet: fuerza de la tierra *su cuerpo relucio en verde y cerro los ojos*

Kiet recordo todos los momentos en los cuales habia compartido con su abuela, recordo las galletas que ella preparaba con tanto amor para el, recordo como se preocupaba por el y todos los demas momentos que paso con ella.

Kiet: amore-sen *dijo y salio volando en una esfera de energia verde hacia el techo*

Kiet lanzo unos rayos al suelo y este se partio en pedazos y se levanto, la gravedad del campo de batalla habia desaparecido, ese poder se parecia mucho al que Lalith poseia pero Kiet podia controlar los pedazos de tierra a su voluntad. Chronan Sun se cubrio con un escudo protector azul para que ningun pedazo que Kiet perdiera de vista fuese a impactar contra ella.  
El do rodo por los pedazos de tierra hasta Kiet que se lo lanzo a Fenzy. Kiet respiro ondo y bajo de apoco poniendo el suelo en su lugar y trayendo la gravedad de nuevo.

Chronan Sun: muy bien, sigue trabajando y podras controlar todo el resto de la tierra *dijo eliminando su escudo azul y pisando de vuelta el suelo*

Fenzy: mi turno *cerro los ojos y centro su energia en el do que enpezo a levitar* briza libre amore-sen *se sumergio en sus pensamientos*

Penso en su madre, todos los buenos momentos que paso con ella, recordo la muerte de su padre y que su madre siempre estubo ahi cuando mas la necesito, abrio los ojos y ya relucia su pequeño cuerpo en un color rosado fosforecente.  
Salio disparada por el aire formando un torbellino de energia rosa alrededor de ella. Paro enfrente del senrok de la diosa y formo un remolino de energia alrededor del do, llevo sus brazos hacia atras y aplaudio tan fuerte que formo una ventizca que se aumento en gran tamaño y el do salio disparado con una enorme fuerza.

Chronan Sun: exelente Fenzy *dijo justo cuando el do iba directo hacia su senrok* pero no es suficiente, chron ur-sen *desaparecio y reaparecio justo antes de que el do impactara contra su senrok y lo detubo* recuerden que puedo viajar en el tiempo *fue caminado con el do en sus pies*

Cloe: destello nu-sen *se teletransporto enfrente de la diosa y tomo el do* oceano *cerro los ojos*

Recordo todos los mometos que habia pasado con Zak y cuanto lo queria de verdad, recordo lo que amaba de el, lo que lo hacia tan unico, era un desastre pero eso lo hacia mas especial para ella, entonces recordo el beso, abrio los ojos y su cuerpo relucia en azul.

Cloe: amore-sen *enceguida floto y debajo de sus pies se formo una especie de energia liquida*

Cloe fue patinando sobre esa agua de energia con el do en pies y justo cuando llego en frente mismo del senrok de Chronan Sun, levanto el do con un movimiento de manos y formo un torbellino de agua alrededor de el, luego lo pateo y salio volando con una fuerza tremenda mas el impulso que le daba el agua, el do choco contra el senrok de Chronan Sun y Cloe marco un kai dejando al escudo con un solo golpe mas para desaparecer.

Chronan Sun: bien hecho *dijo sorprendida y sonriendo debido a que todos estaban viroteando alrededor de Cloe*

Zak agarro el do y fue corriendo habilmente escapando de Chronan Sun que se iba teletransportando por todo el campo, se paro enfrente al senrok de la diosa justo cuando ella se teletransporto de espaldas a su senrok.

Chronan Sun: sorprendeme *lo retaba con la mirada a que gane el sendokai con un solo kai mas*

Zak: eso es seguro *sonrio burlonamente y presumiendo* corazon de fuego *cerro los ojos igual que todos*

Zak penso en Cloe, en lo linda que era para el, en todos los momentos que compartieron juntos, en los malos y buenos, penso en ella, en su manera de pensar, en su imaginacion, en su optimismo, en todo lo que le gustaba de ella que en verdad era todo, y recordo ese beso exquisito que se dieron en el cine, Zak tenia unas ganas de probar de nuevo esos labios. Abrio los ojos y sonrio.

Zak: amore-sen *dijo y su cuerpo brillo en amarillo, igual que los demas floto en el aire*

Zak, se sentia bien, poderoso, sentia que toda la fuerza del multiuniverso giraba en torno a el, entonces empezo a dibujarse un anillo de corazones atras del do que tenia en frente suyo, se formo energia en forma de fuego detras de el y chuto el do, el fuego formo un corazon con llamas alrededor de el y el do calio disparado dejando un rastro de fuego anaranjado mientras alrededor tenia un anillo de corazones que giraban alrededor de el y Zak seguia dentro del corazon de fuego. El do impacto contra el escudo que Chronan Sun formo alrededor suyo en forma de proteger su senrok, pero el escudo fue sediendo hasta que se rompio, la diosa cayo hacia un lado y el do impacto contra el escudo rojo que le quedaba al senrok, Zak intencifico el ataque y el corazon se volvio mas grande, el escudo desaparecio y el do fue directo al centro del senrok de la diosa y el senrok exploto. Zak cayo a tierra otra vez y miro a Chronan Sun con una sonriza. Aun lado todos sus compañeros estaban impactados por el gran poder que acababan de observar.

Cloe: Zak! eso fue increible! *fue directo a abrazarlo por el cuello*

Zak,. gracias pero, Chronan Sun, estas bien? *dijo mirando a la diosa que estaba en el suelo sentada con los ojos bien abiertos*

Fenzy: tio! eso estubo increible! *felicito a Zak*

Chronan Sun: que si estoy bien? estoy mas que bien -dijo por primera vez en su vida exaltada de la emocion* en verdad me impresionaste*se paro y volvio a centrarse* muy bien

Kiet: estos nuevos poderes son una pasada! *dijo sonriendo*

Zak: gracias, si en verdad son asombrosos *agradecio y luego agrego*

Chronan Sun: muy bien jovenes guerreros, ahora es hora del almuezo *dijo y miro a un Kiet que se veia muy emocionado*

Kiet y Fenzy salieron del salon viroteando y a paso veloz, a ellos los siguieron Tampo, Kento y Lalith que tambien felicitaron a Zak y luego los siguio la diosa del bien quedando solo Cloe y Zak en el salon junto al corazon de cristal de amore...


	13. Cambio de Planes

Cloe y Zak quedaron solos en la sala de entrenamiento unicamente iluminados por la potente luz que producia el corazon de cristal de Amore. Todo estaba muy callado hasta que Zak rompio ese silencio.

Zak: Cloe *dijo mirandola y perdiendose en esos hermosos ojos azules*

Cloe: buen ataque *dijo perdiendose tambien en los ojos miel del chico*

Zak: gracias, es que tengo la mejor motivacion del mundo *dijo sonriendo tiernamente*

Cloe ah si, y se podria saber cual es? *sonriendo juguetonamente tambien*

Zak: pues... tu *dijo y cerro sus ojos igual que Cloe*

Ambos se dejaron llevar hasta que se fundieron en un tierno beso, Zak abrazaba por la cintura a Cloe mientras esta se colgaba de su cuello. Los dos sintieron que el tiempo no pasaba, que todo se detubo para poder darse ese beso que tanto ahnelaban despues de lo del cine. Zak corto el beso pero no el abrazo y hablo.

Zak: Cloe, no te lo he preguntado oficialmente *dijo y la miro con una sonriza tierna* te gustaria ser mi novia?

Cloe: claro que si * ella lo beso de vuelta*

Zak: te quiero *dijo y rompio de nuevo el beso y la abrazo con mas fuerza*

Cloe: yo tambien te quiero *dijo expontaneamente*

Derrepente el salon se ilumino, era el corazon de cristal de Amore, brillaba con muchisima intencidad, los chicos se tubieron que tapar parte de los ojos para poder observar lo que ocurria. Dentro del corazon el cristal oscuro que lo estaba cubriendo desde el centro cedio. Cloe y Zak se miraron sorprendidos y Cloe dijo.

Cloe: tenemos que informarle esto a Chronan Sun *dijo sonriendo abiertamente*

Zak: claro *asintio y sonrio de la misma manera*

Cloe y Zak salieron de la sala de entrenamiento tomados de la mano y caminaron hasta el comedor donde todos estaban almorzando a esepcion de Chronan Sun que se habia dirijido a el salon del trono.

Cloe: y Chronan Sun? *miro para todos lados*

Fenzy: vaya... *dejo de comer y sonrio mientras señalaba las dos manos juntas de Zak y Cloe*

Kiet: no interrumpan la comida! *los miro un momento enfadado y volvio a centrarse en sus costillas de cerdo*

Lalith: ella esta en el salon del trono *respondio*

Tampo: que pasa senkuns? *levantandose de su asiento*

Zak: vengan *dijo y todos salieron del salon (Kiet arrastrado del brazo derecho por Fenzy)*

Todos caminaron por los invensos pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron al salon del trono donde Chronan Sun observaba por la ventana el sol.

Chronan Sun: que a ocurrido?*dijo sin darse vuelta al percatarse de la presencia de los humanos*

Zak: el corazon de Amore *dijo y Cloe concluyo su frase*

Cloe: se recupero en parte! *dijo y la diosa dio vuelta bruzcamente con los ojos bien abiertos*

Chronan Sun: vamos *dijo y salio a paso apresurado al pasillo rumbo al salon de entrenamiento*

Los demas siguieron a la diosa, ella abrio la puerta del salon y el corazon se mostraba con un menor porcentaje de cristal oscuro en su interior, los demas entraron al salon y contemplaron el corazon.

Chronan Sun: que hicieron para que esto ocurra? *pregunto*

Zak: emm... *se sonrojo* digamos que ahora somos novios *señalo a Cloe que estaba igual de sonrojada*

Chronan Sun: cambio de planes *dijo mirando sorprendida al corazon de cristal* no atacaremos antes del eclipse *dijo y todos la miraron sorprendidos*

Kento: que?! *dijo exaltado* pero si despues de le eclipse Kraderoma y Chronan Yat tendran todos sus poderes de vuelta*dijo mirando enfadado a la diosa*

Chronan Sun: ellos saben que iremos a atacarlos, son mas, nos venceran *dijo mirando de vuelta al cielo, la luna ya se encontraba a mitad del camino para encontrarse con el sol*

Tampo: tiene razon *dijo entrelazando los dedos detras de su espalda* es mejor que esperemos, mientras hay que entrenar

Chronan Sun: chicos, deberan pasar muchos retos antes de poder vencer a mi hermana, Kraderoma y Lon *dijo preocupadamente* iremos a nuevas dimenciones, ahi se enfrentaran con los seres mas poderosos, si logran ganar todos los combates y recoger las 10 reliquias de fuego, podran salvar a este corazon *dijo lo ultimo en un susurro*

Cloe: de que hablas? reliquias de fuego? *dijo confundida*

Fenzy: porque es tan importante que salvemos este corazon? *entrecruzo los brazos*

Chronan Sun: este corazon es lo que le da vida a esta dimencion, sin el todo el fuego del multiuniverso desaparecera, este es el corazon de fuego de la reina Miamorecadenza *cerro los ojos* sin el, el amor dejara de existir.

Zak: no dejaremos que eso pase *dijo tomando de vuelta la mano de Cloe* a donde tenemos que ir? *ancioso pero preocupado*

Chronan Sun: hoy es el dia del eclipse, hoy nadie va a ningun lado *sentencio* es de suma importancia que se resguarden durante el eclipse

Lalith: como ordene *dijo y agrego* vamos a entrenar chicos, nunca me han vencido, quiero ver si pueden hacerlo

Kiet: ahora veraz Lalith *dijo y luego se dirijio a Fenzy y miro desafiente a Lalith* carrera hasta el salon de entrenamiento?

Lalith: claro *salio corriendo del salon*

Fenzy: vamos, saben que ganare, pero bueno *rio* estela tai-sen

Kento: y despues Lalith dice que nosotros nos comportamos como crios de 300 años *dijo y sonrio a Tampo, este le devolvio la sonriza*

Zak y Cloe salieron atras de los hermanos guadam y dejaron sola a Chronan Sun en el salon del trono de nuevo.

Lalith y los chicos estaban compitiendo cuando todo el cielo se volvio oscuro, la luna habia tapado al sol, todos miraron sorprendidos al cielo, luego a la torre mas alta del castillo donde Chronan Sun estaba parada. Alrededor de la diosa se formo como una aurora boreal de energia sen.

Chronan Yat y Kraderoma estaba en la torre alfa mientras Lon las observaba detras de su casco. A Chronan Yat la rodeo una especie de niebla negra con roja brillante y a Kraderoma la misma aurora boreal que Chronan Sun pero mezclada con un poco de la niebla negra de Chronan Yat.

Chronan Yat aparecio de entre esa niebla y la absorvio, habia terminado el eclipse, el sol salia de vuelta, la diosa del mal se materializo en la tierra con las rayas rojas de vuelta, ahora era mas poderosa.

Kraderoma absorvio la energia y se volvio a Amore de vuelta, dio un grito lleno de pena y se transformo de vuelta en Kraderoma cuyo cabello ahora tenia un mechon marron. Pero se veia mas poderosa.

En el planeta Heatfire, todos pararon el Sendokai que se estaba disputando entre los chicos y Lalith y miraron a Chronan Sun. Ella absorvio la energia que estaba alrededor suyo y se materializo, ahora su aparecia era negra con azul y blanco (como siempre fue) pero ahora ademas de eso tenia mas rayas celestes y se veia mas poderosa. Bajo de donde estaba flotando en una esfera de energia celeste.

Chronan Sun: mis poderes se han completado, mañana empezara la busqueda de las reliquias...


	14. Regreso a Masara

Chronan Yat bajo de la torre alfa acompañada de Kraderoma justo al gran Zorn y fueron a la sala del gran Zorn.

Lon:los humanos no han atacado *robotica y secamente*

Chronan Yat: ahora ya no tienen probavilidades de vencernos, somos mas poderosas *dijo haciendo un puño con su mano*

Kraderoma: nosotras, pero que hay de este? *dijo señalando decinterezadamente al Gran Zorn*

Lon: como que este? yo soy el gran Zorn, mas respeto *dijo parandose de su trono irritado*

Kraderoma: y yo soy la diosa del odio, Kraderoma *dijo insolentemente* quieres probar quien es mas poderoso? *lo reto*

Lon: por mi esta bien *acercandose a Kraderoma*

Chronan Yat: les servira como entrenamiento, enfrentence en un combate Sendokai *calmo los animos de los dos*

Kraderoma: que dices?, "gran zorn" * dijo lo ultimo con acento burlon*

Lon: esta hecho *dijo sonriendo dentro del casco* disputaremos un Sendokai AHORA

Kraderoma: lista, pero una cosa *dijo y Chronan Yat astuvo atenta a lo que pudiera salir de la boca de Kraderoma*

Lon: que? *dijo serio*

Kraderoma: tendras que luchar sin tu armadura Zorn y sin ese casco *sonrio para si misma*

Lon miro a Chronan Yat tratando de buscar una respuesta, ella lo miro muy sorprendida mientras la diosa del odio esperaba una respuesta.

Chronan Yat: que asi sea *dijo cerrando los ojos*

Kraderoma: los espero en el estadio *se retiro*

Chronan Yat y Lon se quedaron solos hablando.

Lon: entonces luchare sin mi casco... *desepcionado*

Chronan Yat: el brazalete que te di te dara los poderes que necesitas *dijo y dio media vuelta saliendo del salon y dejando a Lon solo*

Chronan Yat pensaba "maldita diosa, esto puede hacer que mi plan se venga abajo, tendre que hacer unos ajustes, por suerte tengo todos mis poderes de vuelta solo necesito dar esto a Kraderoma" formo una esfera de energia roja y adentro de ella aparecio un collar que tenia como dije un cristal oscuro "asi no podra verlo".

Lon se dirijio a su cuarto donde se quito la armadura y dejo el casco en una vidriera, de ahi camino por un largo pasillo hasta la cancha de sendokai donde se encontro a Kraderoma y Chronan Yat que le entregaba algo y ella de inmediato se lo ponia al cuello. Chronan Yat volo hasta el lugar de donde veria el sendokai. Lon y Kraderoma se dirijieron a los lados opuestos del lugar y gritaron sendokai juntos, cada uno se trasformo dentro de su senrok, Lon con su armadura Zorn que era la armadura neron con algunos ajustes y Kraderoma con la armadura que le brindo Chronan Yat aquel primer dia cuando se combirtio en la diosa del mal

Lon: zorn sendo-kai-epsus *movio sus brazos con un ademan*

Aparecio el do en el medio de la cancha y Lon fue corriendo hasta el, Kraderoma no se movio ni un centimetro.

Chronan Sun: buenos dias humanos *entrando al salon de entrenamiento*

Ya era un nuevo dia luego de que Cloe levantara el sol, ahora estaban todos reunidos para ver donde podrian encontrar la primera reliquia de fuego.

Fenzy: diosa Chronan Sun *hizo un gento con la cabeza como señal de respeto y fue imitada por todos*

Zak: ahora, en donde encontraremos la primera reliquia? *dijo emocionado*

Kiet: primero, no nos haz explicado todavia por que tenemos que encontrar esas reliquias *dijo mas confundido aun*

Chronan Sun: las reliquias, al juntarse forman la llama del corazon de fuego, ayudara al corazon a salvarse*dijo suspirando*

Cloe: en ese caso mejor empezamos pronto, a donde vamos *poso su cabeza en el hombro de Zak pues se habia levantado muy temprano para levantar el sol*

Chronan Sun:a ninguna parte todavia, la primera reliquia se escuentra en esta dimencion y en este planeta *sonrio*

Fenzy: pues vamos entonces! *dijo aceleradamente*

Tampo: paciencia pequeña Fenzy *dijo sonriendo animado*

Cloe: donde podemos encontrarla? *dijo preocupadamente*

Chronan Sun: la llevas al cuello*dijo sonriendo*

Cloe: ahh, el collar de Amore, claro *dijo devolviendo la sonriza*

Zak: entonces donde encontramos la otra reliquia? *agarro de la mano a Cloe*

Chronan Sun: volveran a Masara *seriamente*

Kiet: que?! fantastico *emocionado*

Chronan Sun: tendran que vencer a Magmus y su equipo de amos del fuego *sonrio levemente al ver la cara de emocion de los chicos*

Fenzy: ahora podemos hacer la fusion nero-sen, eso sera facil *canto victoria antes de tiempo*

Kiet: y mas con nuestros nuevos poderes *acompaño a Fenzy en zon de victoria*

Chronan Sun: vayan *dijo sonriendo*

Los cuatro salieron en direccion al portal, Chronan Sun desde lo lejos lo habia modificado para que los llevara al pasado. Gritaron Sendokai y el rayo callo del cielo. LLegaron a Masara donde fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo por Kido "el grande" (su nuevo mote) y todo el pueblo de Masara. Las Nayades saludaron a Fenzy, Kiet fue con los Kretlers y Zak acompañado de Cloe se quedo con los Kiwungs.

Zak: un gusto volverlos a ver chicos *dijo abrazando a Kido, Kenan y Kiway*

Kido: vaya, por lo que veo me he perdido de mucho *dijo señalando las manos unidad de Cloe y Zak*

Cloe: Kido, donde estan los amos del fuego? necesitamos hablar con ellos *dijo preocupada*

Kido: en los volcanes, ahi estan sus viejos deslizadores por si quieren usarlos *dijo señalando una estatua de Zak y los demas haciendo la fusion nero-sen*

Zak: que es todo esto? *dijo emocionado y sorprendido*

Kido: cuando derrotaron a Sidmodius y salvaron a Masara fueron reconocidos como heroes *dijo e hizo una reverencia*

Cloe y Zak miraron la estatua y llamaron a los demas con sus intercomunicadores.

Kiet: que pasa chicos?

Cloe: vengan, tenemos que ir a buscar la reliquia *los apuro*

Fenzy: voy *dijo y agrego* estela tai-sen *llego al lado de Zak y lo asusto*

Zak: nunca me hagas esto! *grito irritado*

Kiet: jajaja... uff *rio agitado por la carrerita que hizo para llegar con los demas*

Cloe: vamos*dijo subiendo a su deslizador igual que Zak*

Zak: Kido, nos vemos mas tarde *dijo y se despidio*

Kido: los espero *hizo el mismo ademan con la mano que Zak*

Los chicos partieron rumbo a los volcanes de Masara en busca de los amos del Fuego. Llegaron ahi y Cloe se empezo a sentir mal.

Cloe: creo que no me siento muy bien *dijo deteniendo el paso*

Zak: que te pasa? te duele algo? que necesitas? *se altero y se encendio su lado protector*

Cloe: tranquilo, solo es una premulicion *dijo tratando de calmar a Zak*

Zak: avisame si necesitas algo, ire al fin del mundo para conseguirlo *dijo y se sorprendio de que eso le saliera sin pensarlo*

Fenzy: esto del amor te esta volviendo un cursi de primera *susurro para que solo Zak la oyera*

Zak se sonrojo igual que Cloe y continuaron caminando hasta que se encontraron con Magmus, Opsidia, Lidos y Tectos sentados en sus tronos. Magmus se paro y los saludo.

Magmus: hola heroes sendokai *dijo con respero haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza*

Zak: Magmus *hizo la misma reverencia con la cabeza*

Opsidia: que te trae por aca con tu equipo gran Hakuru? *se levanto de su trono seguida por Lidos y Tectos*

Zak: necesitamos la reliquia de fuego que poseen *respodio*

Tectos: para obtener en corazon nero-sen tendran que ganarnos en un combate sendokai *dijo ingtroduciendose en la conversacion*

Cloe: ganaremos *dijo sonriendo*

Magmus: que asi sea *se dirijio con su equipo a un lado de la cancha de sendokai y los humanos lo imitaron* Opsidia tu nos dirijiras ya que eres la que posee el corazon nero-sen

Todos: sendokai! *gritaron y los humanos se trasnsformaron con sus armaduras de amor, todos salieron de su senrok*

Magmus: que empiece el sendokai *hizo un puño con su mano y aparecio un do en el medio de la cancha*

Ambos equipos corrieron hacia el do, Cloe uso la vision yao-sen y le dijo a Fenzy que use la estela tai-sen por la izquierda para interceptar el do cuando Litos se lo pasara a Opsidia. Fenzy hizo eso y resulto, ella uso la estela tai-sen y paso el do a Zak. Magmus se puso enfrente de el y Zak hizo que el do pasara por detras suyo se lo paso a Kiet que uso el escudo coa-sen para detener una roka que Tectos habia lanzado hacia el. Cloe usa el destello nu-sen y Kiet le lanza el do, ella luego de interceptarlo, lanza el do, pero es detenido por la fuerza duo-sen de Magmus y Opsidia. El do impacta contra el muro duo-sen que Kiet y Fenzy liberaron justo a tiempo, Cloe y Zak se ponen atras del muro y Zak dice:

Zak: a mi señal chicos, rompen el muro *apunto su brazalete a Cloe*

Cloe hizo lo mismo y se elevaron en el aire.

Zak: ahora *grita y Kiet con Fenzy se tira hacia un lado*

Cloe y Zak: rayo duo-sen *agarran el do y van volado por todo el campo de juego*

Magmus: hay que detenetos *dijo y se unieron los cuatro*

Magmus, Opsidia, Litos y Tectos: fusion nero-sen *Magmus se prepara para recibir a Cloe y Zak pero esta vez ellos son mas inteligentes*

Cloe y Zak se dividen y van a sus pocisiones para hacer tambien la fusion nero-sen con Kiet y Fenzy.

Cloe, Zak, Fenzy y Kiet: fusion nero-sen *Zak llena de energia el do*

Zak chuta el do y lo lanza hacia los amos del fuego que continuan con la fusion, ellos lo reciben y se crea un duelo de quien es mas fuerte en la fusion. Esta vez los chicos se consentran y sonrien, cierran los ojos y se dejan llevar, de repente las alas salen de sus armaduras pero en vez de ser negras son blancas con las puntas de sus distintivos colores. Se elevan y alrededor de Zak se forma un corazon, el intencifica el fuego y los amos del fuego ceden, Zak grita y la fusion de los amos se rompe, el do impacta contra el senrok y el escudo protector se vuelve rojo y despues desaparece, falta un kai mas para que los humanos ganen el sendokai.

Tectos y Lidos interceptan el do y usan la fuerza duo-sen para menter un kai, lo logran en un intento fallido de Fenzy para detener el do con la estela tai-sen. Zak agarra el rebote y pasa a Cloe el do, ella cierra los ojos y enceguida flota y la rodea un aura azul.

Cloe: oceano *se forma la energia sen en forma de agua debajo de ella* amore-sen

Cloe abre los ojos y va patinando sobre el agua con e do en los pies, llega en frente al senrok rival y forma un remolino de agua alrededor del do y luego lo chuta y el agua le da mas impulso, mete el kai final y los humanos ganan. Todos observan muy sorprendidos a Cloe, en especial Zak que esboza una gran sonriza.

Magmus: bien hecho humanos *dijo sonriendo* veo que tienen nuevos poderes *miro a Opsidia*

Opsidia: tomen, se la ganaron *dijo quitando una roca nero de su centro de energia* denle buen uso, Chronan Sun nos a contactado y dicho lo que ha pasado, por favor traigan de vuelta a Amore, ella es despues de todo nuestra reina *dijo sollosando en brazos de Magmus*

Tectos: sin ella, el fuego se apagara y nosotros dejaremos de existir *miro preocupadamente a Zak*

Litos: no se preocupen, son los mejores guerreros, nos han vencido despues de todo, a parte tienen un buen Hakuru *sonrio y calmo a sus compañeros*

Zak: gracias *dijo y agarro el corazon*

Opsidia: suete humanos *volvio a su posicion firme*

Magmus: nos vemos en otra ocacion y preferiblemente cuando el destino del multiuniverso no este colgando de un hilo*dijo riendo para calmar la tension*

Cloe: adios *dijo e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza*

Los cuatro salieron de los volcanes y se despidieron de las tribus de Masara prometiendo volver de visita otro dia.

En la fortaleza Zorn se disputaba un sendokai entre el gran Zorn y Kraderoma la diosa del odio.

Lon agarro el do y fue corriendo hasta llegar enfrente mismo a la diosa.

Lon: te metiste en una batalla que no puedes ganar *dijo y se dispuso a chutar* fuego sho-sen

Lon chuto la pelota hacia Kraderoma y ella...


	15. Flor de los vientos

Kraderoma estaba luchando en un sendokai contra el gran Zorn, el chuto la pelota directo hacia ella. Kraderoma solo se limito a mover un brazo y estirarlo frente a ella. Espero a que el do este lo suficientemente cerca y hizo un remolino con su mano, este detubo el do y ella dijo

Kraderoma: eso es lo mejor que tienes *se burlo* pues perderas si es asi *flexiono su brazo y lanzo el do a la mitad de la nada* Chron ur-sen *desaparecio*

Lon: que paso? *dijo dando cara de enojado* muestra la cara

Kraderoma aparece justo a tiempo para interceptar el do que ella habia tirado:

Kraderoma: es inutil tratar de ganarme *dijo y fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el senrok de Lon*

Lon: no tan rapido, estela tai-sen *dijo y volvio rapido enfrente de la diosa* onda de choque geo-sen *impacto su brazo contra el suelo*

El do salio del poder de la diosa y Lon lo agarro usando el tornado go-sen.

Lon: fuerza zorn-sen *dijo y se dispuso a tirar*

Kraderoma: tengo que detenerlo *formo una cara de preocupacion y miro a Chronan Yat que los observaba desde un palco* chron ur-sen *dijo y se transporto enfrente de su senrok* piensa, que es lo contrario a los poderes que tenias *recordo al corazon de fuego y sus ojos volvieron a ser miel* que hago? *dijo y miro extrañada a Lon*

Lon miro esos ojos miel de la diosa y se detubo, sus ojos volvieron a ser de ese esmeralda:

Lon: que que me ha pasado? *cayo arrodillado al suelo*

Amore: que hago aqui? que me ha ocurrido? *fijandose en su atuendo*

Chronan Yat: no, no lo haran *dijo enojada* furia chron-sen *hizo un puño con su mano*

Los humanos volvieron al palacio de Amore, le entregaron a Chronan Sun el corazon y ella les dijo que la siguieran. Fueron al salon de entrenamiento donde estaba el corazon, ella puso en el suelo, justo debajo de el, la roca nero y esta floto mas abajo del corazon Cloe entrego el collar de Amore a Chronan Sun y cuando esta lo iba a poner en su lugar empezo a brillar repentimanete.

Chronan Sun: Amore... *dijo mirando sorprendida el collar*

El corazon de repente perdio su brillo, Chronan Sun miro sorprendida a los humanos y puso el collar en su lugar.

Amore y Lon gritaron de agonia, del collar de Kraderoma desprendio una niebla negra que envolvio a Amore, cuando la niebla se disperso la diosa volvio a tener los ojos de un azul oscuro hielo. El brazalete de Lon tambien brillo, se retorcio y sus ojos volvieron a ser carmezi.

Lon: en que estaba? ahh si, apunto de acabar con su insolencia, "su magestad" *dijo burlonamente* fuerza zorn-sen *dijo y lanzo el do*

Kraderoma: pared de hielo sky-sen *se formo una barrera de hielo endrente de la diosa del odio*

El do impacto contra la pared de hielo y ambos jugadores empezaron un duelo para ver quien era mas fuerte al final. Kraderoma sostenia el escudo mientras Lon empujaba con mas fuerza el do con su energia. Chronan Yat sonrio. Derrepente se produjo una gran explocion de energia roja y azul oscuro. El do cayo al lado de Kraderoma.

Kraderoma: spectra kuich-kovic *dijo y se elevo a cierta altura para luego extender sus manos y que de estas salieran rayos*

Kraderoma uso la misma tecnica que Lalith, convoco espectros, pero en vez de ser de un lila brillante, eran negros con puntos azules, se veian grandes y malignos. Lon miro con asombro a la diosa que ordeno a sus espiritus formados de sen que lo atacaran.

Lon: se esta poniendo mas complicado, me gusta *respiro ondo y extendio sus brazos a los lados* sombra zorn-sen

Lo envolcio una esfera de energia roja y su piel se volvio negra, fue corriendo con una velocidad increible hacia el encuentro con los espectros. Kraderoma gruño y dio mas fuerza a los espectros.

Los seres de energia volaban hacia Lon con el do, este paro enfrente al espectro que tenia el do, y lo atravezo transportandose como una sombra, sonrio a Kraderoma y volvio a la normalidad.

Lon: fuego sho-sen *dijo y lanzo el do hacia el senrok de Kraderoma*

Kraderoma: chron ur-sen *se transporto frente a su senrok* odio krak-sen *dijo y su cuerpo relucio en un negro medio azulado*

Kraderoma se elevo a cierta distancia justo cuando el do fue a impactar con ella, pero ella recibio el golpe y devolvio el do. Disparo con aun mas fuerza que Lon y dijo.

Kraderoma: hora de acabar esto *cerro los ojos y dijo* odio krak sen *una vez mas y grito aumentando el ataque*

Kraderoma empujo el do con tanta fuerza que logro vencer a Lon y su fuego sho-sen. El do impacto contra el senrok de Lon, el descudo desaparecio y el do ingreso, luego el senrok exploto.

Kraderoma: ya te e demostrado mi superioridad,ahora merezco mas respeto *dijo y se reitiro caminando tranquilamente*

Lon se quedo con cara de sorprendido en la cancha y Chronan Yat solo sonrio, luego Lon se reincorporo y entro a la fortaleza.

Chronan Sun: bueno humanos, ahora iran en busca de la flor de los vientos a la dimencion Coldad *dijo expectante*

Fenzy: a quien nos tendremos que enfrentar esta vez? *dijo emocionada*

Chronan Yat: al rey aire, para ello tendras que usar la brisa libre amore-sen *sonrio a Fenzy*

Cloe: espero que podamos conseguirla *dijo algo desanimada*

Zak: ah, no hables asi, claro que la conseguiremos *sonrio a Cloe y la tomo de la mano*

Kiet: yo espero la cena nomas *dijo atajando su estomago*

Todos rieron gracias al comentario de Kiet, por lo menos se calmaron un poco de sus nervios y fueron al portal donde gritaron SENDOKAI. Llegaron a la dimencion Coldad que era una dimencion donde todos los edificios eran blancos, todos vestian de gris con otro color distintivo, las personas ahi eran unos cumulos de rocas unidos por aire que se notaba a travez de las rocas que conformaban sus cuerpos.

Cloe: llegamos, ahora a donde vamos? *dijo mirando por todas partes*

Fenzy: que gente mas rara *mirando a los aldeanos*

Zak: creo que tenemos que encontrar al rei aire *giro su cabeza y encontro convenientemente un palacio de marmol blanco al costado* creo que en ese lugar podemos encontrarlo *objeto*

Los cuatro fueron a encontrarse con el palacio, dos guardias abrieron las puertas y se pudo distinguir al rey sentado en su trono en la mitad del palacio.

Rey Aire: hola, vosotros son los humanos, me equivoco? *dijo preguntando*

Zak: si su alteza *se arrodillo frente al trono y los demas lo imitaron*

Rey Aire: han venido por la flor de los vientos, verdad? *dijo despreocupadamente*

Cloe: asi es *dijo pero luego pregunto* como usted lo sabe?

Rey Aire: Amore me advirtio que vendrian si las cosas se ponian mal *dijo con algo de preocupacion en la voz* en fin... sabeis que tendran que vencerme en un sendokai para llevarse la flor de los vientos, me equivoco?

Fenzy: vamos a luchar *grito emocionada*

Los guardias escoltaron a los chicos al estadio para disputar el sendokai, todo el pueblo de Coldad se reunio en torno a la cancha para presenciar el sendokai. Los chicos se transformaron dentro de su senrok y salieron de el, el Rey Aire salio de se senrok tambien.

Rey Aire: Coldad sendo-kai-epsus *una esfera de aire se formo en medio de la cancha y luego se materializo* que comienze el sendokai

Los humanos y el rey fueron corriendo hacia el do, Zak lo intercepto y se adelanto con el, se lo paso a Cloe, el rey dijo:

Rey Aire: viento cold-sen *una rafaga de viento aparecio de sus manos como unos latigos que agarraron al do* tornado go-sen

El rey desato el tornado e realizo un kai con suma facilidad.

Zak: oh no *dijo mirando preocupado al rey* Cloe, nuestro turno

Cloe asintio y apuntaron sus brazaletes, sus energias se unieron.

Zak y Cloe: relampago duo-sen *formaron la estela de enrgia y agarraron el do*

Zak y Cloe fueron volando hasta el senrok de su rival y lograron eliminar el escudo protector con un solo imacto.

Rey Aire: Cloldad aire-sen-zap *dijo y desaparecio*

Pronto a la desaparicion del rey se empezo a formar un tornado de energia sen aun mas poderosos que el tornado go-sen, el tornado trago al do y lo expulso justo al senrok de los humanos, desaparecio igualmente el escudo.

Fenzy: ahora o nunca *dijo y cerro sus ojos*

Recordo a su madre, todos los buenos momentos que paso con ella, abrio los ojos y ya relucia su pequeño cuerpo en un color rosado fosforecente.

Salio disparada por el aire formando un torbellino de energia rosa alrededor de ella. Paro enfrente del senrok de su adversario y formo un remolino de energia alrededor del do, llevo sus brazos hacia atras y aplaudio tan fuerte que formo una ventizca que se aumento en gran tamaño y el do salio disparado con una enorme fuerza. El rei trato de detener el do, pero le fue imposible.

El do impacto contra el senrok del rey aire, el senrok desaparecio, los chicos habian ganado el sendokai.

Kiet alzo en sus brazos a Fenzy y todos la felicitaron.

Rey Aire: enhorabuena, lo haz echo muy bien pequeña guerrera, se merecen esto *dijo y extendio a Fenzy una pequeña caja*

Fenzy abrio la caja y se encontro con una brujula dorada y blanca que tenia unos corazones como detalles.

Fenzy: gracias su magentad *dijo e hizo una reverencia*

Todos imitaron la reverencia y se despidieron, fueron al portal y gritaron SENDOKAI una vez mas para luego transportarse a Heatfire donde Chornan Sun los esperaba emocionada y preocupada.

Chronan Sun: como les fue humanos? *dijo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Fenzy sobre todo*

Fenzy le extendio el cofre y la diosa sonrio, la siguieron hasta el salon donde se hayaba el corazon de cristal. Chronan Sun quito de la caja la brujula y la puso debajo del corazon igualmente, este floto y Chornan Sun sonrio.

Chronan SUn: les falta muy poco, pero debo advertirles que cada adbersario sera mas poderoso *dijo con algo de preocupacion*

Zak: pero nosotros tambien seremos cada vez mas poderosos, conseguiremos las 10 reliquias y salvaremos al amor.

Todos dieron un "si" a la afirmacion de Zak y fueron a sus habitaciones, Chronan Sun solo sonrio...


	16. El mapa del Hakuru Oscuro

*: mi reina *el caballero entra a la sala del trono y se pone de rodillas ante Kraderoma para luego pararse*

Kraderoma: me han dicho que tienes informacion util *dijo seriamente*

*: Si, los humanos... *el caballero no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el gran Zorn entro a la sala*

Lon: Kraderoma... *dijo comenzando a hablarle y luego dirijio su vista sobre el* que hace este aqui? *exigio saber*

Kraderoma: zorn-ur-craden *dijo ironicamente a Lon* trae informacion de nuestros "queridos amigos" los humanos *dibujo una sonriza macabra en sus labios*

*: zorn-ur-craden *saludo al gran zorn*

Lon solo agacho su cabeza en forma de saludo y el salon se quedo en un incomodo silencio, incomodo para el caballero que sentia que Lon lo miraba mal a travez del casco.

Lon: y bueno! habla si vas a hablar! o si no fuera de mi dimencion! *dijo perdiendo la paciencia y extallando con furia*

*: los humanos estan buscando las 10 reliquias de fuego, ya llevan las primeras tres me temo *dijo algo intimidado por Lon*

Kraderoma: que?! *dijo asustada abriendo al maximo los ojos y mirando al caballero* bueno... *se volvio a centrar* entonces tendreis que ser mas poderosos *dijo a lo que el caballero solto una sonriza pues era justo lo que el queria que Kraderoma dijiera* seguidme

Lon y el caballero salieron del salon detras de Kraderoma quer fue caminando con frente en alto por un largo pasillo hasta una habitacion. Entraron a la sala que estaba repleta de artilujios para entrenamiento a los costados y en el sentro se hayaba una cancha de Sendokai.

Kraderoma paro en el medio de la cancha con los dos y se desprendio el collar y lo encero entre sus manos.

Kraderoma: odio up-sen *el collar se elevo en una energia azul grisasea*

Del collar se desprendieron cuatro esferas, Kraderoma las agarro y las puso en un pequeño cofre de madera que tenia un copo de nieve negro dibujado en la tapa.

Kraderoma: espero que cumplas tu mision *dio el cofre al caballero* Kazkrad, cuida ese mapa muy bien *hizo una pausa* los poderes de tu equipo son, de Eolckrad, lluvia tormentosa kra-sen, Yznefkrad, remolino kra-sen, Teikkrad, terremoto kra-sen y el tuyo es el fenix oscuro kra-sen.

Kazkrad: gracias mi diosa *sonrio y se arrodillo en señal de respeto* zorn-ur-craden *dijo y se paro*

Kazkrad fue al portal que estaba en ese salon y grito Sendokai, enseguida bajo el rayo y se lo llevo.

Chronan Sun: hoy iran a Arreitkrad *dijo altaneramnete*

Fenzy: arreique? *confundida*

Cloe: la tierra malvada? *dijo preguntando*

Chronan Sun: muy bien Cloe *se sorprendio de la inteligencia de la chica*

Zak: Kazkrad *sus puños se cerraron y su mirada se oscurecio*

Kiet: ja, esta vez somos mucho mas poderosos que ellos *confiado y con una sonriza de lado*

Chronan Sun: yo no me confiaria tanto *dijo mirando por la ventana*lo que van a buscar es el mapa del Hakuru de Kazkrad

Cloe: entonces mejor vamos cuanto antes! *dijo emocionada*

Chronan Sun: vayan con cuidado*preocupada*

Los cuatro salieron rumbo al portal, ahi gritaron SENDOKAI y cayo el rayo quye se los llevo.

Llegaron a un lugar muy parecido a la tierra, solo que este estaba en un color medio grisaseo, casi todo era oscuro. Divisaron una fortaleza flotante con el simbolo que Kazkrad y su equipo tenian cuando lucharon contra ellos en el gran torneo.

Zak: ahi debe ser, pero como llegamos ahi? *dijo y Cloe lo agarro de la mano*

Cloe: creo que tengo la solucion *lo miro a los ojos y el ya supo de que se trataba y ambos sonrieron complisemente*

Fenzy: oigan, nosotros no entendemos idioma tortolitos *molesta pero a la vez burlandose de ellos*

Cloe: destello nu-sen *dijo y atrapo a todos en una esfera azul*

Se teletraspotaron adentro de la fortaleza y empezaron a explorarla. Pasaban por un pasillo una voz familiar los llamo.

Kazkrad: vaya, vaya *dijo sorniendo apoyado contra la pared con los brazos crusados* si es mi otro yo con su equipo de perdedores

Zak: Kazkrad *se dispuso a darle un golpe pero Cloe lo calmo*

Kazkrad: oh vaya, conseguiste novia? que raro *dijo burlandose de el* que insensata eres para ser su novia, par de inutiles tortolos*se burlo*

Zak: danos tu mapa ahora si no quieres salir mal de aqui *dijo juntando toda la paciencia del mundo para no pegarle un golpe a Kazkrad*

Kazkrad: lo quereis? ganadme en un Sendokai, si se atreven a competir contra mi y mi equipo *alardeo*

Fenzy: porque no lo hariamos? ya te vencimos mas de una vez *dijo sonriendo*

Kazkrad: que dices? Zak? *sonrio maliciosamente*

Cloe: esto no me sienta nada bien *susurro al oido de Zak*

Zak: esta bien, disputaremos un Sendokai*

Kazkrad: seguidme *dijo con una sonrisa ensanchada en su cara*

Los chicos siguieron a Kazkrad por un angosto pasillo hasta una cancha de Sendokai donde estaban los demás miembros de su equipo conversando.

Yznefkrad: vaya, si son nuestros dobles oscuros *sonrio a Fenzy*

Kazkrad: bueno, empecemos

Cada equipo se dirijio al lado contrario de la cancha y gritaron Sendokai. Se transformaron con sus respectivas armaduras y salieron de sus senroks.

Kiet: como que ahora tienen armaduras *pregunto incrédulo y Kazkrad río maleficamente*

Zak: esto no irá nada bien *dijo para sus adentros*

Kazkrad: Arreitkrad Sendo-kai-epsu *el do cayó en medio de la cancha. Era un do negro que llevaba dibujados las marcas de los Krad.

El Sendokai empezó y los dos equipos corrieron con el fin de interceptar el do, Zak lo consigue primero y usa el disparo set-sen en para pasárselo a Cloe que lo recibe usando el destello nu-sen, Cloe cae en el piso arrodillada con el do y continúa corriendo hasta el senrok de su rival, se dispone a chutar pero no consigue meter ningún kai a causa de que Teikkrad realiza la onda de choque geo-sen para agarrar el do.

Este va corriendo por toda la cancha y visualiza a Kazkrad desmarcado, por lo tanto le tira el do, Zak va a enfrentarse cara a cara con Kazkrad y logra quitarle el do.

Zak: Cloe, ven *Cloe asiente y corre hacia el*

Zak y Cloe: rayo dúo-sen *sus energías se unen y luego van volando por toda la cancha hasta llegar al senrok de Kazkrad, chutan el do y consiguen eliminar por completo el escudo protector. A los humanos le queda un solo kai para ganar el Sendokai. Kazkrad toma el do.

Kazkrad: fenix oscuro kra-sen *dice y se eleva junto al do*

Alrededor de el se forma una sombra de un fenix y el se funde con ella. Lleva con el pico el do, llega frente al senrok de los humanos y dispara el do, también logra eliminar el escudo con un solo kai.

Zak: como es posible *gruñe*

Cloe: Kraderoma les dio poderes *dijo mirando a Zak*

Fenzy: pero Amore también nos dio poderes *sonrio a sus amigos y les contagio la felicidad*

Zak: ahora me toca *dijo y agarro el rebote* corazón de fuego amore-sen

Zak cerró los ojos, pensó en Cloe, en su sonriza, en lo feliz que se sentía cuando estaba con ella. Se formo el corazon de llamas encerrando por completo a Zak. Alrededor de el do empezo a dibujarse un anillo de corazones, se formo energia en forma de fuego detras de el y chuto el do, intensificó corazon con llamas alrededor de el y el do salio disparado dejando un rastro de fuego anaranjado mientras alrededor tenia un anillo de corazones que giraban alrededor de el y Zak seguia dentro del corazon de fuego.

Kazkrad se sorprendio de tal poder.

El do impacto contra el senrok de Kazkrad y Zak logro meter el kai final, ganando así el Sendokai.

Zak: vaya, lo vuelvo a repetir, parece que no somos tan parecidos después de todo *sonrio y alardeo*

Cloe: ahora... danos el mapa *dijo sonriendo y luego poniéndose seria*

Kazkrad: y que harais si no lo entrego? *miro a Zak retandolo*

Zak: te partire la cabeza usando ese poder que viste hace rato *sonrio falsamente*

Eolckrad: dales el mapa Kaz *dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro* después veremos como solucionar esto *le susurro al oido*

Kazkrad extendió su brazo y le entregó, el mapa a Zak que lo miro seriamente.

Zak: gracias, espero que te sirva de lección para no volver a meterte conmigo ni con mi equipo *dijo con voz mortifera* vamos nos de aquí

Salio de la fortaleza rumbo al portal, gritaron Sendokai y se transportaron a Heartfire donde Chronan Sun los esperaba con ansias.

Chronan Sun: que tal les fue? *dijo con los ojos bien abiertos*

Zak: aquí lo tenemos *sonrio y extendió el mapa a Chronan Sun*

Ella enseguida lo puso debajo del corazón puesto que estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, el mapa flotó y se acomodo a un lado.

Chronan Sun: lo han hecho muy bien *dijo sastifecha* pero cada enemigo será más fuerte, no se confíen demasiado...


	17. Perla del amor

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 de la madrugada en el planeta Heartfire cuando Chronan Sun se desperto exaltada. Salío de sus cuarto y le dijo a los guardias que despierten a los guerreros y que era algo urgente.

Una vez que todos despertaron fueron a la sala de entrenamiento al encuentro con la diosa.

Fenzy: que pasa ahora? *molesta por la hora*

Kiet: uhh... *bostezó* estas no son horas para salvar al multiverso *hablando medio dormido*

Chronan Sun: tuve una premolicion *hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos* ya es hora de que vayan a buscar la siguiente leyenda *dijo abriendo los ojos y con una lijera preocupación*

Cloe: y no podia esperar hasta la mañana? *recostandose por Zak*

Chronan Sun: no, ahora deben ir a buscarla, para ello necesitaremos tu poder al maxímo Cloe *objetó*

Zak: que es lo que tenemos que buscar? *posó su cabeza sobre la de Cloe que descanzaba en su hombro y la agarró de la mano*

Chronan Sun: la perla del amor *dijo mirando hacia la ventana*

Cloe: que pasa? *dijo inquietandose por la cara de preocupación de Chronan Sun*

Chronan Sun: Cloe, tendras que usar tus poderes para guiar al equipo, irán al planeta Aqualak *cerro nuevamente los ojos*

Zak: que tiene de especial ese planeta? *injenuamente*

Chronan Sun: como su nombre lo dice, es un planeta de agua, es un planeta literalmente hecho de agua, lo único sólido es el nucleo donde se encuentra la ciudad de los Acualar, y el palacio del rey Perseus *mostrandose severa*

Zak: estoy seguro que nada malo nos va a pasar *dijo entusiasmado*

Chronan Sun: Zak, tu no iras *replicó*

Zak: que?! no, yo ire *dijo abrazando a Cloe* si es así de peligroso como lo expresa tu cara no dejare a mi equipo solo *se negó rotundamente*

Chronan Sun: Pero tu eres fuego y es un planeta de agua... no es recomendable que vayas *dijo mas bien recomendando esta vez*

Cloe: estoy segura que nada le va a pasar *dijo sonriendo* dejalo ir, estara bien *miro angelicalmente a Chronan Sun*

Chronan Sun: esta bien... pero debo advertirte que no podras usar el corazon de fuego, ni el fuego sho-sen, solo funcionará el disparo set-sen *afirmo*

Zak: está bien, ahora vamos! *dijo algo preocupado por no poder usar completamente sus poderes*

Fenzy: espera, son las 3:00 de la madrugada, porque tenemos que ir a esta hora? *preguntó con un tono de molestia en su voz*

Chronan Sun: la luna...la luna es la fuente de poder de ese planeta, por eso, ahora es el día para ellos *seriamente*

Kiet: que flojera *se sentó en el piso*

Zak: Kiet levantate! *perdiendo la paciencia* vamonos!

Kiet se levanto a regañadines y fueron al portal donde gritaron SENDOKAI y fueron transportados a la dimención Acua, al planeta Aqualak.

Kraderoma: que se llevaron el mapa! *gritó molesta* eres un incopetente, te mereces ir al vortex o peor, ir a alimentar a los perros de hielo por la eternidad, y alimentarlos con tu carne digo! *Kraderoma estaba seriamente enojada con Kazkrad por su derrota*

Lon: cálmate! enviemolos al vortex y no te causara mas problema *dijo cansado de los sermones de Kraderoma*

Kraderoma: no puedo! ya le dí las armaduras, saldrían fácilmente de ahí con esos poderes *dijo calmandose mas y tapandose la cara con la mano en signo de desepcion* ahora usted y su equipo se quedaran aquí *dijo seriamente* está bien? *preguntó al gran Zorn*

Lon: haz lo que quieras *sedío la palabra a Kraderoma*

Kazkrad: disculpa, mi reina, para que quiere que nos quedemos? *dijo tímidamente*

Kraderoma: ya les dí las armaduras! ahora entrenaran con ellas! *dijo volviendo a gritar* y lucharan otra vez con los humanos mas adelante, ah y si me vuelven a fallar *apunto su mano a un guardia que estaba en la puerta*

De la mano de Kraderoma salió una especie de energía negra, disparó contra el guardia y este se quedo congelado en cristal oscuro, Kraderoma sonrió y miró severamente a Kazkrad que trago saliva.

Kraderoma: no querras saber hasta que punto llega mi poder *se puso firme* ahora, retírate!, dañas mi vista *seguía enojada*

Kazkrad se retiró con cabizbajo y Kraderoma se volvió a sentar en su trono al lado de Lon.

Kraderoma: ya me cansé de estos humanos *dijo y apoyo su cara entre sus manos*

Lon: no te preocupes, venceremos al final *dijo despreocupadamente pero igual serio*

Chronan Yat llega flotando en una esfera de energía roja al salon y se diríje a los dos hablandoles seriamente.

Chronan Yat: van por la perla del amor, hice algunas modificaciones en el planeta Aqualak *sonrió a Kraderoma* esta vez no les sera tan fácil vencer

Kraderoma solo le sonrió a Chronan Yat en señal de respuesta y la diosa del mal fue a contemplar la luna como todas las noches en el techo de la torre alfa.

Lon se levanto de su trono y caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo y hablo a Kraderoma sin darse la vuelta para verla.

Lon: iré a descanzar un poco, deberías hacer lo mismo, no te vayas a estrezar tanto *dijo friamente*

Kraderoma: tal vez tienes razón, iré en un minuto, zorn-ur-craden *dijo y se despidió del gran Zorn*

Lon: zorn-ur-craden *salió por la puerta dejando sola a Kraderoma*

Los chicos llegaron al portal del planeta que se encontraba en una base flotante en el borde del planeta, literalmente.

Zak: Cloe ahora *dijo y la soltó puesto a que estaban agarrados de la mano*

Cloe cerró los ojos y consentró su sen en los chicos, logró formar una barrera azulada alrededor de todos ellos, incluyendola.

Cloe: ahora, espero que funcione *dudando un poco*

Zak: tranquila, funionará *sonrió a Cloe y ella le correspondió*

Se sambulleron en el agua, trataron de respirar y afortunadamente podian hacerlo, funcionó.

Fenzy: esto es increíble *nadaba en el agua feliz*

Zak: si, bueno concentrence en... *fue interrumpido por Kiet*

Kiet: chicos que es aquello? *dijo asustado*

Un animal de cristal negro nadaba a toda velocidad hacia los chicos, se acercó mas y pudieron disernir que no era solo uno, eran 3.

Zak: naden hacia la ciudad, rápido! *alarmado*

Zak señado la ciudad hacia abajo de ellos, todos emprendieron una rapida huida hacia la ciudad y atravezaron una especie de escudo que los hizo caer de cara al suelo. Se levantaron y vieron que ya no estaban protegidos por la energia azul de Cloe, pero podían respirar.

*: Quiénes son ustedes? se supone que las criaturas malignas no puden atravezar ese escudo, guardias! *dijo y un montón de criaturas parecidas al que les hablo aparecieron alrededor de ellos con tridentes*

Zak: somos guerreros Sendokai del planeta tierra, venímos en busca de la perla del amor para salvar al corazón de fuego de la diosa Miamorecadenza *los presentó y presentó las razones por las cuales estaban ahí*

Se asusto en parte porque las criaturas eran como humanos azules con aletas en la espalda y en los oídos, en las manos, entre los dedos tambien tenían aletas y sus cuerpos estaban conformados por tentáculos.

*: Bajad las armas! *gritó otra de esas criaturas solo que esta llevaba una corona de algas y un tridente dorado y enorme* mi nombre es Perseus, rey de los Acualar

Zak, Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet se arrodillaron en una reverencia al rey y cuándo se levantaron Cloe dijo.

Cloe: rey Perseus, necesitamos la perla del amor para reactivar al corazón de fuego *dijo con apuro*

Perseus: antes podrían ayudarnos con algo? *dijo preguntando*

Zak: claro, que necesita? no tendra que ver con esas criaturas que están ahí afuera? *supuso*

Perseus: si, como verán, nuestra aldea está bajo ataque y el escudo protector está a punto de desintegrarse *justo en ese momento el escudo desapareció debido a un golpe, el golpeó su tridente contra el suelo y volvio a aparecer el escudo* mi energía sen para mantenerlo no sera eterna *dijo preocupado*

Kiet: tendremos que luchar contra esas cosas que estaban ahí afuera? *dijo resignandose*

Perseus: si *severo*

En ese momento el escudo recibió tres golpes mas y se rompió inundando el pueblo, Cloe volvió a formar los escudos alrededor de los chicos y de ella para que puedan respirar en el agua y los ciudadanos nadaron alarmados hacia sus casas mientras alguien hizo sonar una caracola de mar y los soldados nadaron hacia las criaturas de cristal oscuro.

Ahora se podian ver que las criaturas no eran nada menos que espectros de energía sen oscura muy poderosos, los espectros de Kraderoma. Nadaban a toda velocidad hacia la aldea golpeando a los soldados de Aqualak en su camino y dejandolos inconcientes. Se detubieron y uno formo un do de energía que lanzo hacia unos 10 guardias en posición de ataque, los derribo como pinos de boliche.

Zak: vamos *dijo y nado hacia arriba siendo imitado por los chicos* rey Perseus, donde podemos encontrar un do?

Perseus: concentren su energía sen en el agua y formen un do con ella*dijo haciendo lo dicho*

Los chicos lo intentaron y se formo para cada uno un do azulado que dispararon hacia los espectros que retrocedieron un poco y siguieron avanzando.

Fenzy: estela tai-sen *cubrió a los guardias de otro do de energia lanzado por esos seres malignos*

Kiet: Fenzy vamos *se dió cuenta que los espectros iban a lanzar cada uno un do al mismo tiempo*

Kiet y Fenzy: muro duo-sen *aparecio el muro justo cuando los espectros lanzaron los do*

Detuvieron con exito otro ataque, Zak miró que un niño estaba nadando asustado en medio del combate gritando "mamá" giró su vista a Cloe y ella asintió desifrando lo que le decia Zak con la mirada, el nadó hacia ella, apuntaron sus brazaletes y se unieron sus energías.

Zak y Cloe: relampago duo-sen *dijieron y salieron volando hacia el niño*

Lo agarraron justo a tiempo ya que un do se dirijía hacia el con gran fuerza, lo llevaron junto a su madre que estaba en la ciudad gritando "donde esta mi hijo!" alterada. Luego volvieron al combate.

Cloe: ya me cansé de esto *dijo y nadó al encuentro con los espectros* océano amore-sen *dijo y cerro los ojos*

Recordo los dos besos que se dió con Zak y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, la envolvió un aura azul, se formo la energía sen azul debajo de sus pies y ella fue patinando sobre esa agua de energía con un do que habia formado también con su energía sen, levanto el do con un movimiento de manos y formo un torbellino de agua alrededor de el, luego lo pateó y este salió volando con una fuerza tremenda mas el impulso que le daba el agua hacia los espectros. Los espectros formaron una barrera justo cuando el do impactó contra ellos, Cloe dió mas potencia al ataque y los espectros desaparecieron dejando un grito lastimero.

Cloe salio de ese estado y sonrió, los cuatro fueron nadando hacia la ciudad y bajaron a ella, Perseus reestableció el escudo y dijo:

Perseus: nunca había visto un poder así *sorprendido* se merecen esto *entregó a Cloe una caracola cerrada*

Cloe abrió la caracola y se encontró con una perla en forma de corazón, sonrió y cerro la caracola.

Cloe: muchísimas gracias *dijo e hizo una reverencia al rey-

Perseus: es mejor que regresen a su planeta *dijo mirando el horizonte* ya esta a punto de que salga el sol en más o menos 15 minutos, nuestra tierra debe descanzar, gracias por ayudarnos a vencer a esas criaturas. *se despidió*

Cloe, Zak, Kiet y Fenzy realizaron una reverencia en forma de despedida al rey y salieron nadando hacia la superficie, llegaron al portal y se transportaron a Heartfire gritando SENDOKAI.

Los espectros aparecen en una nube de humo negro por la ventana de Kraderoma que decidio no descanzar nada.

Kraderoma: maldita sea, les falta muy poco, tendre que tomar otras medidas...


	18. ¿Llama del fuego?

Los humanos estaban en el salon de entrenamiento realizando ataques y entrenando muy duro, se oian explosiones y gritos.

Chronan Sun habia viajado a otra dimencion por un asunto que era de suma importancia, y dejo a los chicos en la dimencion de fuego para que entrenaran y descancen un rato, despues tendrian otra mision para buscar la siguiente reliquia.

Zak, como el Hakuru que es, estaba parado gritandole a los chicos para que mejoren sus estrategias en la batalla, Cloe lo agarro del brazo mientras Kiet y Fenzy se sentaban en el palco de la sala de entrenamiento.

Zak: que me vas a hacer? *dijo sonriendo extrañado*

Cloe: es hora de que nos muestres lo poderoso que puedes ser, deberas combatir en un Sendokai *dijo sonriendo burlonamente y dejandolo de un lado de la cancha*

Zak: ah si? y contra quien competire? *no termino de captar que Cloe se dirijia al lado contrario de la cancha*

Cloe: conmigo, por supuesto *una sonriza aun mayor se asomo en su rostro*

Zak: estas de broma *se puso serio*

Cloe: que no es una broma! *algo irritada*

Zak: pero no te quiero hacer daño! *dijo mirando a Cloe tiernamente*

Cloe: Zak, yo puedo defenderme sola, confia en mi, muestra todo tu potencial *dijo algo molesta por lo que Zak menciono*

Zak: no me queda de otra, cierto? *miro a Fenzy y a Kiet que ahora estaban tomando agua*

Kiet: no *se volvio a consentrar en su bebida*

Fenzy: negativo *sonrio burlonamente*

Zak: bueno... *se resignó*

Ambos jugadores se fueron al lugar de sus senroks donde gritaron SENDOKAI y salieron de ellos con sus armaduras de amor.

Cloe: que empiece el Sendokai *hizo un movimiento con sus manos* heartfire-sendo-kai-epsus *el do de fuego aparecio en el campo, se materializo y el sendokai empezo*

Zak corrio para interseptar el do pero Cloe uso el destello nu-sen y se adelanto con el do. Zak retomo su camino hacia la proteccion de su senrok y llego justo a tiempo cuando Cloe se dispuso a chutar.

Zak: fuego sho-sen *agarro el do y el fuego aparecio detras de el*

Zak lanzo el do con una fuerza increible pero Cloe jugo una carta aun mas poderosa.

Cloe: oceano amore-sen *brillo en el color azul y se formo el agua alrededor de ella*Cloe se quedo quieta para interseptar el do, cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca hizo un ademan con la mano y un choro de energia azul liquida salio disparado contra el do. Empezo un a lucha para ver quien era mas fuerte, Cloe gano porque su poder era mucho mas potente que el de Zak, logro meter un kai eliminando por completo el escudo protector de Zak.

Zak: esto se pone dificil, eh?, me gusta *dijo sonriendo y a la vez sorprendido*

Zak agarro el do y salio corriendo hacia el senrok de Cloe, ella uso el destello nu-sen y quedo justo enfrente de Zak, el se libro facilmente de Cloe, pues si hay alguien que sabe mucho del modo de pelear de Cloe que no sea ella misma, es el.

Zak: ja *sonrio de costado* ahora si *paro de correr* corazon de fuego amore-sen

El corazon se dibujo alrededor de el y las llamas empezaron a aparecer, Zak grito y el fuego se intensifico, chuto el do y Cloe trato de pararlo interponiendose con el destello nu-sen pero el disparo era demaciado fuerte que la tiro hacia un lado, el do paso facilmente y se estreyó contra el senrok de la peliazul. Zak grito de vuelta y el escudo del senrok desaparecio mientras el do entraba en el senrok de Cloe, este exploto con una energia amarilla.

Kiet: sigue siendo el mejor *sorprendido*

Fenzy: si... *pensativa*

Ambos bajaron a por Zak y Cloe.

Cloe: buen combate, te ganaste esto *se abalanzó por Zak y se colgo de su cuello*

Zak sonrio, y abrazo a Cloe por la cintura. Ambos se fundieron en un dulce besoque fue interrumpido por la llegada de Chronan Sun.

Chronan Sun: humanos *dijo seriamente en forma de saludo*

Zak: diosa Chronan Sun *hizo una reverencia que fue imitada por Cloe, Kiet y Fenzy*

Chronan Sun: que es lo que vieron cuando lucharon con Kazkrad? *entrelazo sus manos*

Cloe: estaban enojados, Kazkrad parecia presionado, tenian nuevas armaduras, no usaron muchos poderes, Kazkr... *fue interrumpida por la Chronex*

Chronan Sun: disculpa, Cloe, haz dicho que tienen nuevas armaduras? *dijo preocupada*

Kiet: si, son como una vercion oscura de nuestras armaduras de amor *se incluyo en la conversacion*

Chronan Sun: armaduras de odio... chicos esten preparados... se enfrentaran de nuevo con ellos *comunico*

Zak: les patearemos el trasero como siempre lo hemos hecho*se confio*

Cloe: Zak, no te confies demaciado *le advirtio*

Fenzy: Chronan Sun, donde estan Tampo, Lalith y Kento? *dijo dandose cuenta de que hace dos dias no los veia*

Zak: es cierto! hace dos dias no los vemos! *recordo*

Chronan Sun: no os procupeis por ellos *dijo sonriendo* estan en la dimencion Pelsad

Kiet: ohh, que hacen ahi? *dijo preguntando la pregunta que todos se preguntaban*

Chronan Sun: tenian asuntos por concluir *dijo secamente*

Zak: en fin... a donde vamos hoy? que emocionante reliquia buscaremos? *dijo emocionado y saltando casi de la alegria*

Chronan Sun: iran a buscar la llama del fuego *dijo sonrindo al ver la cara de extrañeza de los chicos*

Cloe: como llama del fuego? el fuego ya no es una llama en si? *incredula*

Chronan Sun: en verdad no hablo de la llama asi como el fuego, hablo de un fuego purpura rarisimo, es el fuego del Dragon Dorado *dijo y se dio cuenta que los chicos tampoco entendian asi que les explico* el Dragon Dorado es un ser magico poderoso que habita en las montañas de lava de una dimencion que se llama Dragonide, en esa dimencion, el es el rey Dragon, su llama es la mas poderosa, el fuego purpura, la forma mas rara de fuego que existe, Amore le brindo esta cuando lo eligio para rey de esa dimencion, es clave en su mision, se enfrentaran al dragon y traeran una parte de su llama, si ganan claro. *dijo siendo mas expesifica*

Zak: como se supone que tocaremos el fuego sin quemarnos? *fijandose en ese pequeño detalle*

Chronan Sun: Zak, el fuego no es fuego asi como el que conoces, es una sustancia de energia sen o mas bien dicho una forma de energia sen, lo veraz cuando lo ganen *dijo y agrego* tengan cuidado, el dragon es poderoso

Fenzy: vamos a ganarle a ese supuesto Dragon de Oro o lo que sea *dijo levantando un puño*

Kiet: sii!

Zak: vamonos! *dijo con igual de entusiasmo*

Los cuatro fueron corriendo al portal donde gritaron SENDOKAI y se transportaron a la dimencion Dragonide. Llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba habitado por dragones. Los dragones caminaban tranquilamente entre ellos, hablando, tambien divisaron a personas de otras dimenciones, todo parecia normal.

Zak: disculpe señor dragon *toco las escamas de la espalda de un dragon azul que hablaba con un ser de la especie de los Kraklers pero este en vez de blanco era verde.

Dragon: si? en que puedo servirle? *cortezmente*

Zak: donde podemos encontrar al Gran Dragon Dorado? *pregunto con una sonriza*

Dragon: el rey? *Zak asintio con la cabeza* esta en aquel palacio *dijo señalando un volcan que tenia un castillo en un costado*

Zak: gracias *el dragon sonrio y volvio a su conversacion*

Los guerreros se alejaron en camino al volcan.

Cloe: como no te dio miedo hablarle a un dragon? es decir, desde donde yo estaba se sentia el calor que desprendia de su boca *dijo sorprendida*

Zak: dato importante sobre mi: me encantan los dragones *esbozo una gran sonriza*

Cloe: encerio? *dijo extrañada pero sonriendo*

Kiet: chicos, deberian ver esto, mola muchisimo *dijo volviendo su vista hacia arriba*

Todos viraron su cabeza hacia el cielo y vieron que estaban al pie del volvan y en la cima de este se podia visualizar un castillo completamente dorado que relucia con el sol.

Zak: vamos para ahi *dijo y empezo a caminar puesta arriba*

Kazkrad estaba con su equipo en el salon de entrenamiento Zorn cuando Kraderoma entro acompañada de Chronan Yat.

Zakkrad: mi reina *se arrodillo frente a Kraderoma* diosa del mal *se dirijio hacia Chronan Yat todavia arrodillado, su equipo solo imito el gesto*

Chronan Yat: estos son los inutiles que te fallaron *dijo sonriendo malvadamente*

Kraderoma: si, encima ya les di las armaduras y no les puedo condenar *dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano y esta se envolvio en energia negra* aunque eso no evita que los haga estatuas de cristal oscuro para el jardin y las venda *sonrio y Chronan Yat rio mientras Kazkrad trago saliva*

Chronan Yat: si vuelven a fallar tendras la libertad de hacer eso *dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que Kraderoma*

Kraderoma: bueno, estoy a punto de llorar de la riza *dijo parando de reir de a poco*

Kazkrad: no volveremos a fallarle*se levanto junto a su equipo*

Kraderoma: mas le vale Kazkrad...

Los chicos llegaron frente a una puerta de oro solido custodiada por dos dragones con armaduras plateadas.

Guardia Dragon 1: cuales son sus intenciones? *pregunto*

Zak: necesitamos ver al rey *dijo y dio un paso adelante*

Guardia Dragon 2: para que seria esto? *dijo seriamente*

Zak: necesitamos un poder que el tiene para salvar a Amore, la diosa del amor y reina del fuego *dijo y los dragones dirijieron su vista hacia el abriendo los ojos como platos*

Guardias Dragones: nuestra diosa *abrieron la puerta*

Cloe: gracias *ingresaron al previo*

Los humanos se asombraron al ver que era la entrada a un estadio de Sendokai, se podia divisar a un dragon dorado sentado en un trono que estaba pegado por la pared central de la cancha. El dragon parecioa una estatua decorativa hasta que Zak hablo.

Zak: Gran Dragon Dorado *dijo invocandolo* presentate, necesitamos tu ayuda para salvar a Amore, la diosa del amor y reina del fuego *se arrodillo frente a la estatua*

El suelo temblo y es dragon de oro abrio los ojos, rojos como el fuego. Se paro del trono y dijo:

Dragon Dorado: Humanos *saludo*

Kiet, Cloe y Fenzy se arrodillaron con Zak y luego los cuatro se pararon.

Zak: necesitamos la llama del fuego *lo miro*

Dragon Dorado: sabeis que para poseerla deberais ganarme en un Sendokai? *dijo y Zak asintio con la cabeza* que haci sea

El Dragon se dirijio al lado derecho de la cancha y los chicos al lado izquierdo. Gritaron SENDOKAI y los jugadores salieron de sus senroks.

Dragon Dorado: Dragonide sen-do-kai-epsus *un pequeño gragon vino volando de quien sabe donde y se enrozco como un balon en el medio de la cancha y luego se convirtio en un do solido*

El Sendokai empeso y los humanos corrieron adelantandose con el do, el Dragon ni se inmuto, los chicos llegaron frente al dragon que dijo:

Dragon DOrado: serpiente de fuego set-sen *se hizo mas pequeño y largo*

Se enrozco por el do y lo sujeto con la cola quedandose con el y dirijiendose habilmente al senrok de los humanos. LLego frente a el y volvio a su forma normal.

Dragon Dorado: dragon amore-sen *dijo y alrededor del do se formaron dos dragones de fuego que lo envolvieron*

El do salio disparado con los dos dragones que giraban mas rapido cada vez. El escudo se volvio rojo y despues desaparecio.

Los chicos quedaron imprecionados ante tal poder. Cloe reacciono y se hizo con el do gracias al destello nu-sen.

Cloe: oceano amore-sen *fuie patinando con al agua de energia y marco un kai que dejo al escudo del senrok rival con un golpe para que desaparezca*

Zak: Cloe *agaroo el do por el revote y Cloe corrio al lado de Zak*

Se apuntaron sus brazaletes y sus energias se unieron.

Zak y Cloe: rayo duo-sen

Salieron en la estela de energia volando libremente por la cancha. El dragon se dio cuenta de esto y salto, quedando frente a su senrok.

Dragon Dorado: escudo de oro koa-sen *aparecio un escudo dorado endrente de el*

El rayo logro vencer el escudo y marcar un kai mas. El marcador estaba igualado, el proximo que sendokai.

Fenzy decidio usar su poder.

Fenzy: estela tai-sen *agarro el do y fue corriendo hasta la mitad de la cancha* briza libre amore-sen *cerro los ojos*

Recordo a su madre y brillo en una energia rosa, salio volando por la cancha con el do frente sullo y el tornado se formo alrededor de ella, luego aplaudio y lanzo el do hacia el senrok del dragon. Este quiso detener el do pero no lo logro, Fenzy marco el kai final ganando el sendokai.

Dragon Dorado: bien hecho *dijo y sonrio* se lo ganaron.

El dragon le extendio a Zak una esfera de energia purpura, el agarro y volvio a ponerse de rodillas en señal de respeto, igual que su equipo.

Zak: muchisimas gracias *dijo y se paro*

Dragon Dorado: no hay de que, salven a Amore *dijo y les brindo una calida sonriza*

Los humanos fueron al portal y gritaron nuevamente SENDOKAI y llegaron al planeta Heartfire donde habia ocurrido algo muy grave...


	19. Conocemos a la pricesa Whitelight

Los chicos llegaron al planeta Heartfire despues de conseguir la llama del fuego, y se encontraroncon un grave problema.

Chronan Sun: tenemos un grave problema *resaltando lo obvio*

Zak: que es lo que ocurre en este lugar? *dijo algo cansado señalando a toda la gente que estaba en el salon del trono*

La gente no era exactamente cuidadanos de fuego, estos seres eran blancos y dorados, se parecian a los Pelsart pero eran mas chicos de estatura y tenian tunicas doradas. En sus cabezas se podia distinguir tocados dorados que convinaban perfecto con las rayas doradas que se extendian por su piel blanca.

Chronan Sun: son ciudadanos del planeta Light, reclaman a su princesa, Whitelight *dice mirando con cara de preocupacion a Zak*

Cloe: y ella a donde fue a parar? Amore no nos dijo que tenia una junta hasta el eclipse y que luego volveria? *dijo convencida de que eso fue dicho por la pasada diosa del amor*

Chronan Sun: asi es, pero no lo hizo, temo que ha sido secuestrada...

Kraderoma: que tengo que hacer que? *dijo reclamando*

Chronan Yat: te vestiras como ella e iras junto a los humanos *dijo señalando a una prinsesa blanca desmallada en una jaula*

Kraderoma: y que se supone que hare cuando este ahi? *puso sus manos en su cintura*

Chronan Yat: separaras a Cloe y a Zak, usaras esos magnificos poderes que tienes para hacer que Zak se enamore perdidamente de ti y Cloe se ponga celosa *sonrio*

Kraderoma: pero yo no me parezco en nada a Whiteligh! *reclamo*

Chronan Yat: si quieres que nuestro plan tenga exito lo haras *dijo sin mas preambulo*

Kraderoma se resigno y fue a cambiarse. Luego se presento junto a Chronan Yat y el gran Zorn totalmente cambiada de estilo.

Kraderoma: y bien? hice mi mas gran esfuerzo por lucir igual a ella*señalo a Whitelight que aun descanzaba en la jaula*

El gran Zorn quedo petrificado, nunca penso que veria a Kraderoma de esa manera. Ella iba vestida con un vestido blanco largo que tenia unos toques en dorado, su cabello blanco habia sido trenzado con hilos de oro y las rayas que atravezaban sus ojos eran blancas y las de abajo no eran flechas como la de las Chronex.

Chronan Yat: perfecto, ahora guarda el aura azul y maligna que tienes en tu collar de hielo *dijo y Kraderoma lo penso dos veces y se decidio*

Se desprendio el collar y lo atajo con una mano, hizo un ademan alrededor de su cabeza con su otra mano y la energia azul grisasea parecio desprenderse de ella, por consiguiente guardo la energia en el collar y volvio a lusirlo en su cuallo. Estaba lista para partir en su mision.

Chronan Yat: estas lista, ahora recuerda que debes usar el beso de odio-sen para conquistar a Zak y tenerlo entre tus manos *sonrio y agrego* una cosa mas, ten cuidado con Cloe, ella es muy inteligente, podria descubrirte en un movimiento en falso.

Kraderoma solo asintio y partio rumbo al portal para dirijirse a Heartfire, grito SENDOKAI y se transporto.

Chronan Sun: espero que mi hermana no haya sido la causante de su desaparicion *se atajo la cabeza y poso su vista en el portal donde llegaba alguien*

Kraderoma: Escuchais, su princesa ha regresado *todos se giraron para verla y vieron a Whitelight hacer una entrada triunfal sonriendo sospechozamente*

Chronan Sun: gracias al sen, haz regresado, presisabamos de tu presencia *dijo sonriendo*

Kraderoma: ciudadanos de Light, no temais por su princesa, he regresado, volved a vuestras tierras y no os preocupeis, ire a visitarlos, ahora necesito resolver algunos asuntos en este planeta *sonrio*

Los habitantes de Light se regosijaron y fueron al portal hacia su planeta. Kraderoma sonrio de nuevo y se volvio hacia Chronan Sun.

Kraderoma: he sufrido unos retrasos pero aqui estoy *miro fijamente a Cloe aun sonriendo*

Chronan Sun: presisamos de tu ayuda *dijo mas tranquila*

Kraderoma: que pasa?

Chronan Sun: los chicos necesitaran ayuda para encontrar la siguiente reliquia *agarro la esfera de energia purpura de las manos de Zak y se la enseño a Kraderoma* seguidme

Todos siguieron a Chronan Sun al salon de entrenamientro. Kraderoma pensaba _"bueno, no les faltan muchas reliquias, pero seguro perderan algun combate y no podran obtener alguna, y si eso no ocurre seguro los venceremos luego"_ .

Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento y como era de costumbre, la diosa del bien puso la reliquia debajo del corazon de cristal y esta floto posicionandose en su lugar.

Chronan Sun: ahora Zak, me podrias dar el broche de oro que te dio Amore? *pregunto*

Zak dudo un poco, pero al final le extendio el broche a la diosa del bien.

Zak: que pretendes? *abrio los ojos al maximo*

Chronan Sun: este no es el real, es solo un mapa *los chicos no entendieron lo dicho por la diosa*

Zak: a que te refieres conm que no es el real y solo es un mapa? *dijo tratando de aclarar la duda que crecia dentro de sus compañeros*

Kraderoma estaba parada sin emitir una sola palabra, frase o gesto.

Chronan Sun: este es un mapa *aprieta el simbolo de fuego que tiene el broche y se despliega un holograma*

El holograma musestra un mapa donde se pueden ver algunas dimenciones y una cruz enorme roja en una de ellas.

Chronan Sun: es un mapa del multiverso, ahi en la dimencion Preciquos esta el broche de fuego real *dijo señalando la gran cruz roja en dicha dimencion*

Zak: y que tiene que ver el broche con todo esto? digo, es acaso otra reliquia? *Chronan Sun sonrio y asintio con la cabeza*

Chronan Sun: el broche esconde un secreto, es una espada magica forjada por Amore misma con su fuego especial, la espada es de bronce celestial, significa que los dioses del sen se la entregaron a Amore y ella la encanto *cerro los ojos* la espada tiene una tragica historia que no hace falta que repasemos

Cloe: pero si Amore la encanto y es de ella, no deberia tenerla consigo? *fijandose en ese pequeño detalle*

Chronan Sun: tienes razon, pero al encantarla, Amore le hablo a la espada para que si ella estubiera en peligro o desapareciera, la espada sea transportada a otra dimencion, lejos de los codiciosos que quisieran poseerla *contesto*

Fenzy: pero porque es tan importante esa espada?

Chronan Sun: es un arma muy poderosa, igual que su cetro, el cetro sirve para dar vida al sol, para elevarlo en todas las mañanas, la espada sirve para protejer la llama del corazon de fuego, por eso es una reliquia *objeto*

Kiet: vaya, esa espada mistica si que mola *dijo sonriendo*

Chronan Sun: ahora tendran que ir a la dimencion Preciquos para traerla, esta no esta vigilada por ningun rey ni nada, significa que no lucharan en ningun Sendokai, pero tengan cuidado, la espada puede estar custodiada por guardias de cristal rojo, como los de la frontera de este palacio, seran duros de vencer pero confio que lo haran y Whitelight, te imploro que los ayudes en su mision *se dirijio a la peliblanca*

Kraderoma: claro *sonrio malvadamente una vez mas*

Zak: vamonos *salio corriendo con su equipo rumbo al portal*

Kraderoma sigui a los chicos y paso por al lado de Chronan Sun, la diosa del bien enseguida sintio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo y se extraño. Lo dejo pasar suponiendo que solo era una premolicion sin sentido.

Los chicos acompañados de Kraderoma disfrasada de Whitelight, fueron al portal donde gritaron Sendokai y se transportaron a la dimencion Preciquos. Llegaron a nombrada dimencion y se encontraron con personas de cristal de diferentes colores, habia mujeres de esmeralda con hijos de zafiros azules, algunos hombres de diamante trabajando en casas que eran de diferentes tonos de cristal, como la gente, tambien habia personas de otras dimenciones.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y plasmados por aquellas personas de piedras preciosas, hasta que Zak hablo.

Zak: y bueno, mejor nos vamos a buscar la espada *rompiendo el encantamiento que surgia esa ciudad de cristal en sus amigos*

Cloe: si, vamonos*ajito su cabeza de un lado para al otro y fijo su vista en los ojos miel de Zak*

Luego de caminar hacia una montaña durante horas, llegaron frente a ella y se dieron cuenta de que la montaña tenia una cueva arriba y que esa cueba tenia dos dragones de cristal rojo pegados, uno en cada lado.

Kiet: porque tantas montañas? *se entistecio*

Fenzy: vamos, eres super perezoso, aveces no te vendria mal mover el trasero y hacer un poco de ejercicio *puso sus manos en su cadera*

Kiet: vale...

Los cinco subieron la montaña cansados de la colina tan empinada, pero lo raro era que, mientras mas avanzaban, la cima mas parecia alejarse.

Cloe: la montaña en si esta encantada, para que nadie pueda llegar a la cima *diojo comprendiendo la situacion*

Kiet: y ahora que? *dirijio su mirada a Zak*

Zak quedo pesativo unos minutos, luego miro la cima y hacia abajo. Kraderoma se regosijaba de alegria por que no lo habian descubierto y no podrian obtener la reliquia. Hata que Zak hablo.

Zak: ya lo tengo, si no podemos subir a la cima, debemos bajar a la cima *esto provoco caras de extrañeza en sus compañeros esepto en Kraderoma que solo se limito a gruñir* seguidme ya entenderan.

Zak empezo a caminar cuenta a bajo y los chicos extrañados lo siguieron, caminaron usos 2 minutos y se dieron la vuelta, estaban en la entrada de la cueva.

Zak miro fijamente una de las estatuas de dragon de cristal rojo y luego dirijio su vista al otro.

Zak: estos son los guardianes de los que hablaba Chronan Sun, tened cuidado *dijo y se escabuyo dentro de la cueva junto a su equipo*

Cloe: vaya... *miro el techo de la cueva que estaba decorado con diamantes y el candelabro que era de puro rubi*

Fenzy: miren, ahi esta la reliquia *se paro enfrente de ella y atras aparecieron 7 piedras mas*

Todas las piedras contenian un broche de diferente color, los dragones despertaron e introduccieron sus escamosos cuerpos de rubi en la cueva, uno le hablo a Zak.

Dragon de Cristal 1: han venido aqui por la espada de fuego, seran dignos de poseerlas? *pregunto mientra baitia sus enormes alas y volava alrededor de los chicos en similitud al otro dragon*

Dragon de Cristal 2: No pelearemos con vosotros, somos seres pasificos, en cambio les haremos una prueba *dijo y hizo una pausa, su hermano continuo*

Dragon de Cristal 1: el lider del equipo tendra que elegir un broche, solo uno es el verdadero, si eligen el incorrecto, perderan el privilegio *dijo y paro de volar igual que su gemelo*

Zak se hacerco temerosamente a las 7 piedras, miro todos los broches y vio uno de diamante, uno de rubi, uno de zafiro, uno de esmeralda, uno de oro, uno de cobre, uno de plata y el inicial que era de una roca de lava, el unico que le llamo la atencion fue el de rubi, se parecia a la piedra que tenia Amore en su collar.

Resolvio elegir el de rubi rojo, los dragones sonrieron y se parataron convirtiendose de nuevo en estatuas.

Dragon de Cristal 1: bien hecho, ahora salgan y salven a nuestra diosa *cerraron de vuelta los ojos*

Los chicos sonrieron, a esepcion de Kraderoma y se dirijieron de vuelta al portal donde gritaron SENDOKAI y se transportaron una vez mas al planeta Heartfire donde Chronan Sun los esperaba con ansias.

Chronan Sun: sabia que tu corazon eligiria el correcto *dijo sonriendo* ahora merecen descanzar

Zak dio el broche a Chronan Sun, rlla lo agarro y lo puso junto al corazon de cristal de la sala de entrenamiento.

Los guerreros fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder conciliar el sueño.

Kraderoma decidio que ya era hora de ejecutar su plan.

Kraderoma: chron ur-sen *aparecio frente a Zak que estaba acostado en su habitacion pensando en todo lo vivido en el dia*

Zak: Whitelight, que haces aqui? *se puso alerta y se extraño*

Kraderoma: veraz, yo no soy la princesa esa *sonrio macabramente y canvio por unos segun dos sus ojos a azules oscuros*

Zak: Kraderoma! debo avisar eso a los chicos *trato de llegar a la puerta pero fue detenido por la diosa del odio*

Kraderoma: me temo que no lo haras *dijo y sonrio* beso de odio-sen

Lanzo un beso a Zak que parecio absorverlo, sus ojos se colvieron grises y cambiaron de vuelta a un miel mas oscuro.

Kraderoma: ahora eres mio, ya no amaras a Cloe...


	20. La pluma del Fenix

Los chicos tuvieron una merecida tarde de descanso después de haber ido a traer el broche de fuego. Chronan Sun los llamo luego para reunirse todos en el salón de entrenamiento, tenía algo que decirles.

Zak se levanto pesadamente, puso sus pies en el suelo y abrió pesadamente los ojos, no durmió muy bien, soñó que Kraderoma le lanzaba una especie de poder y otras cosas que su mente no podría procesar que había pasado en realidad.

Salió de su cuarto camino a la sala de entrenamiento a reunirse con su equipo y la diosa, doblo en una esquina y se encontró con Whitelight que le hablo tiernamente.

Kraderoma: hola Zak *Sonrió y su cara pareció iluminarse*

Zak se quedo embobado mirándola y no podía creer lo que veía, veía a Whitelight como un sueño, era como una alucinación para el, los ojos de ella tenían un extraño brillo. Kraderoma solo sonrió.

Zak: hola… Whitelight *dijo siguiendo en el encantamiento*

Kraderoma sonrió e hizo un gento con la mano para que Zak la siguiera. Llegaron al salón de entrenamiento donde todos los estaban aguardando, Cloe fue directo a abrazar a Zak pero este la aparto, Cloe se extraño pero no tubo tiempo para preguntarse nada más ya que Chronan Sun empezó a hablar.

Chronan Sun: en fin… se que hoy nomas buscaron el broche pero es imperativo que encuentren la siguiente reliquia esta noche *dijo juntando sus manos*

Kiet: ¿por que? *pregunto en sentándose al lado de Fenzy en el suelo*

Chronan Sun: porque el portal hacia la dimensión a la que van a ir solo se puede abrir en una noche de luna llena, y justo hoy hay luna llena *señalo la luna que se elevaba atreves de un ventanal del palacio*

Fenzy: vaya, salir en busca de una reliquia a estas horas… mola mucho *dijo sarcásticamente y aburrida al mismo tiempo*

Cloe: vamos, va a ser divertido *dijo sonriendo* ¿cierto Zak? *trato de agarrarlo de la mano pero este se incomodo y se rasco la nuca con esa mano*

Zak: si, claro *dijo y dirigió su vista a Whitelight que también miro a Zak y le dedico una sonrisa*

Cloe: ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar esta vez?*seguía extrañada por la actitud de Zak*

Chronan Sun: deberán ir a la dimensión de los Funflies, y buscar al rey fénix de fuego para que les de una de sus plumas, con el si tendrán que luchar y tenéis cuidado, es una de las criaturas de fuego mas poderosas *observo expectante a los chicos*

Fenzy: Funflies*rio* eso suena muy gracioso *Kiet se contagio con su riza*

Chronan Sun: te sonara gracioso hasta que te encuentres a uno *dijo seriamente, su cara parecía tener cierta melancolía* en fin… princesa Whitelight, te pido de nuevo que acompañes a los humanos en su búsqueda y los ayudes, sin usted no podrán

Whitelight: por mi no hay problema *dirigió su mirada a Zak y le sonrió, este enseguida le correspondió*

Chronan Sun: gracias, ahora vayan con cuidado, os tendré vigilados esta vez *dijo y se retiro*

Zak: bueno, pues vamos nos *dijo entusiasta y todos salieron del salón en dirección al portal*

Llegaron al portal, gritaron SENDOKAI y bajo el rayo que los transporto enseguida a la dimensión Funflies.

Lon: ¿no tenemos ninguna novedad de Kraderoma? *pregunto a la diosas Chronan Yat que ingresaba al salón*

Chronan Yat: hola para usted también *dijo siendo sarcástica*

Lon: déjate de sarcasmos, estoy preocupado por el plan, ¿Qué no ves? *dijo insolentemente*

Chronan Yat se limito a gruñir y lanzo rayos hacia Lon enseguida estos agarraron al Gran Zorn de las muñecas y los lobillos.

Chronan Yat: escúchame pequeño humano insolente *dijo enojada acercándose a Lon* mas respeto tendréis hacia mi persona, soy una diosa y seré tratada como tal *sentencio*

Lon: vale, perdóname, solo estoy preocupado *se rindió, Chronan Yat lo soltó ahora menos enojada*

Chronan Yat: si es sobre Kraderoma lo que quieres saber, te digo que ella esta bien, sigue el plan al pie de la petra, ya ha lanzado en hechizo sobre Zak, muy pronto el equipo de los humanos se romperá y el amor entre Cloe y Zak ya no existirá *dijo y sonrió a lo que Lon respondió con cierto interés en la ultima parte*

Lon: en fin… gracias por la información, ahora no me extrañara que quieras "ir a meditar todo esto" en el techo de la torre alfa bajo la luna, como todas las noches de luna llena *dijo y luego agrego* te hare una pregunta ¿Por qué haces eso?

A Chronan Yat esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida pero se dispuso para contestar rápidamente e irse de ahí.

Chronan Yat: es simple, la luna es como algo que me da energía *dijo y se retiro dejando al gran Zorn algo confundido todavía por el asunto*

Los chicos llegaron a la dimensión Funflies y se asustaron bastante espeto Kraderoma que solo se limito a rodar los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

El lugar estaba repleto de fenices de distintos colores combinados, todos tenían los ojos blancos y hablaban entre ellos o con visitantes de otras dimensiones.

Kiet: y… y ahora que… ¿nos tendremos que acercar a esas cosas? *dijo asustado*

Kraderoma: ahí, yo lo hago *se dispuso a ir en camino hacia un fénix naranja y verde que se había posado en un árbol raro al lado del portal*

Zak: no vayas, no quiero que te lastimen *dijo atajando a Kraderoma de la muñeca*

Kraderoma: tranquilo… yo se como son los fenices *dijo rodando de vuelta los ojos*

Zak: ten cuidado *la soltó, Cloe lo miro con cara de extrañeza pero pronto fijo su vista en Kraderoma que se acercaba despreocupadamente al fénix*

Kraderoma se encamino despreocupadamente hacia el fénix, se paro frente a la rama y le hablo a la mágica criatura.

Kraderoma: disculpe señor fénix *el fénix miro hacia la persona que le hablaba y bajo de la rama*

Fénix: soy Ricardo, que se le ofrece *dijo cortésmente ofreciéndole la punta de su ala en forma de saludo, Kraderoma correspondió*

Kraderoma: un gusto Ricardo, soy Kra… Whitelight quise decir *en un momento casi mete la pata* en… lo que quería preguntarle es ¿Dónde quedaría el castillo del rey fénix? *sonrió nerviosamente*

Los chicos admiraban impactados la valentía de la joven princesa.

Ricardo: ohm, el rey, su castillo queda ahí arriba *señalo un cumulo de tierra flotante en el centro de la cuidad* lamentablemente, tendrías que volar para llegar ahí arriba *se encogió de hombros* bueno, me despido, tengo que ir a con mi familia *hizo un gesto con un ala y Kraderoma le respondió haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano izquierda*

Kraderoma se dirigió a paso de carga hacia los chicos que la miraban aun sorprendidos.

Kraderoma: la buena noticia es que ya se donde queda el palacio *señalo el palacio flotante a mitad de la ciudad* la mala es que, no tenemos como llegar ya que la única forma es que volemos hacia ahí y como eso es imposible, mejor volvamos junto a Chronan Sun y le diremos que hemos fracasado*ensancho una sonrisa de suplica*

Zak: y si tu lo dices princesa *dispuesto a hacerle casi sin duda alguna a Kraderoma*

Cloe: no, si tenemos como llegar *sonrió y desplego las alas de su armadura*

Fenzy: buena idea *ella y Kiet también desplegaron sus alas*

Kraderoma se resigno y se encerró en una esfera de energía que la elevo del suelo, Zak sigue el ejemplo de su equipo y pronto se encontraban volando camino al palacio.

Chronan Sun salió un rato al balcón y se dispuso a meditar bajo la luz de la luna, tal vez así encontraría alguna conexión con su hermana y trataría de convencerla para que deje sus malévolos planes a un lado y vuelva a reinar la paz y el equilibrio en el multiverso.

Logro lo que quería y se metió dentro de los pensamientos de Chronan Yat que se molesto por esto.

Chronan Yat. Sal de mi cabeza hermana *hablaba dentro de sus pensamientos con Chronan Sun*

Chronan Sun: no, hermana, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿Por qué de repente quisiste sumergir al multiverso en el caos? *tenia tantas preguntas y ninguna tenia una respuesta concreta*

Chronan Yat: vaya hermana, podemos ser ambas diosas, pero parece que estas un poco atrasada en cuanto a información *sonrió*

Chronan Sun: ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? *insistió*

Chronan Yat: el volverá a surgir de las sombras, nada puedes hacer para evitarlo, si no quieres terminar muerta, será mejor que te unas a mi *dijo sonriendo*

Chronan Sun abrió enormemente los ojos y corto la conexión, lo que tramaba Chronan Yat enserio era muy malo.

Los chicos se situaron frente a una puerta de cristal transparente gigante con dos guardias fenices a los lados, uno de ellos era blanco y dorado y el otro era dorado con rojo. Ambos solo se limitaron a abrir las puertas ante la llegada de ellos.

Entraron en el castillo sin más preámbulo y se encontraron con un enorme estadio de sendokai donde había un árbol dorado situado en el centro-fondo de la cancha, sobre una de las ramas se posaba un hermoso fénix dorado y rojo con una corona bordo.

Se acercaron cautelosamente y se arrodillaron frente al fénix, enseguida este les hablo.

Fénix: soy el rey Netos fénix de fuego de la dimensión Funflies, humanos y princesa Whitelight, ¿que los trae por mi dimisión? *pregunto*

Zak: Rey Netos, nos ha encomendado Chronan Sun a vuestras tierras para llevar una de sus plumas como reliquia con el fin de salvar al corazón de fuego de la reina Miamorecadenza, diosa del amor y reina del fuego *dijo robóticamente*

Netos: tendréis que luchar conmigo para conseguir lo que estáis buscando *dijo bajando de la rama*

Zak: estamos listos *respondió casi de inmediato*

Netos: pues que así sea *dijo levantando las alas y empezando a volar en dirección a donde se supone debería salir su senrok*

Los humanos y Kraderoma disfrazada se dirigieron también hacia el senrok y ambos equipos gritaron Sendokai, los humanos se transformaron con sus armaduras de amor dentro del senrok, a acepción de Whitelight, pero la armadura de Zak parecía un poco mas oscura que la del resto, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y salieron del senrok activando en doble escudo.

Netos: Funflines-sendo-kai-epsus *dos ráfagas de fuego forman un do* que empiece el Sendokai.

El fénix fue a interceptar el do volando, mientras los chicos espeto Whitelight que se quedo parada, corrían en enfrentamiento cara a cara con el rey fénix.

El rey tomo la iniciativa y agarro el do con sus patas anaranjadas, elevándose por el cielo a una velocidad increíble, Cloe uso el destello nu-sen y logro conseguir el do pero el rey dijo:

Netos: soldados de fuego, surjan *se quedo quieto y del suelo empezaron a salir fenices mas pequeños de color rojo*

Los chicos miraron asombrados al fénix y se empezaron a preocupar, Zak trato de usar el fuego sho-sen en una oportunidad cuando logro arrebatarle el do a una de las criaturas que el rey tenia en su equipo, pero no lo logro. El combate siguió poniéndose mas intenso, Kiet logro conseguir el do con la onda de choque geo-sen y Zak nuevamente trato de usar su poder, esta vez el corazón de fuego amore-sen pero no funciono, solo le sirvió para explotar en un aura amarilla una vez mas. Kraderoma seguía quieta sin hacer nada y sonrió al ver que la motivación de Zak no funcionaba con su poder.

El rey había metido un kai con una ráfaga de fuego que formo repentinamente extendiendo una de sus alas, y con poder tan magnifico, logro destruir el escudo de los chicos dejando al descubierto el senrok.

Fenzy uso el tornado go-sen y logro desorientar el vuelo de los fenices menores metiendo un kai a favor de su equipo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia que usar la brisa.

Fenzy: brisa libre amore-sen *dijo y logro montarse en ese viento de energía rosa que esta vez logro desorientar hasta al rey en pleno vuelo metiendo un kai mas*

El sendokai quedo igualado, el próximo que meta un kai seria el ganador, Kiet decidió que ya era hora de usar su poder.

Kiet: fuerza de la tierra amore-sen *cerro los ojos y pensó en su abuela*

Recordó todas las meriendas que le había hecho con tanto amor y lo mucho que la quería, se elevo en el aire y lanzo los rayos que enseguida deshabilitaron la gravedad del piso. Kiet hizo rodar el do hacia el controlando algunas rocas y formo un camino perfecto entre el y el senrok del fénix de fuego, este trataba de moverse, pero la fuerza gravitacional que tenia Kiet sobre la tierra le impedía despegarse del suelo. Kiet solo se limito a dar un golpe suave con la punta del pie al do y este rodo haci marcando el kai final y ganando el sendokai.

Sus amigos vitorearon y Kraderoma solo se sintió resignada, ahora su misión era otra.

Netos: muy bien hecho jóvenes guerreros, merecéis esto *se arranco una pluma anaranjada de su ala que estaba en llamas y se la entrego a Kiet*

Kiet tomo dudosamente la pluma y apenas la toco las llamas se apaciguaron. Los chicos agradecieron al rey y se despidieron.

Llegaron al planeta Heartfire encontrándose a una Chronan Sun algo asustada.

Chronan Sun: ¿Cómo les ha ido? *seria*

Kiet: aquí la tienes *le extendió la pluma*

Chronan Sun: bien, ahora, descanséis para mañana, tendremos que apresurarnos a encontrar las demás reliquias, ya son pocas por suerte *dijo tranquilizándose*

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno se fue por su lado, dejando solos a Zak y a Cloe en los pasillos del palacio. Kraderoma estaba escondida en una sombra escuchando la conversación.

Cloe: Zak, te noto muy distante, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme todo, soy tu novia *en algún lugar entre las sombras Kraderoma casi vomito*

Zak: es eso, quiero que rompamos…


	21. El rubí de Chronian

Zak: es eso, quiero que rompamos *dijo a Cloe siendo totalmente sincero*

Cloe se quedo quieta y abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que Zak acababa de decir.

Cloe: ¿Qué quieres decir con que quieres que rompamos? *no acabo de comprender*

Kraderoma estaba gozando del espectáculo en una sombra que producía una puerta cercana. Ahora si sonrió maléficamente.

Zak: es lo que oíste, no lo tomes a mal pero creo que yo ya no te quiero *dijo sin cuidado*

Cloe: ¿esto es una especie de broma? *miro a sus alrededores esperando ver a Fenzy y a Kiet riéndose a carcajadas de ella, lamentablemente eso no ocurrió*

Zak: se acabo *se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su habitación y Cloe lo agarro del antebrazo* ¿Qué quieres ahora? Suéltame.

Cloe: ¿Por qué? *rogo mas o menos a Zak para que se lo digiera*

Zak: ya te lo he dicho, ya no te quiero, me enamore de otra persona *dijo desinteresadamente*

Cloe soltó bruscamente a Zak, no podía creer lo que veía y oía, se sintió como si alguien le clavara una estaca en el corazón y se lo partiera en mil pedazos, se hecho a correr rumbo a su habitación y desapareció en una esquina.

Zak se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y salió caminando lentamente hacia su habitación. Kraderoma que aun seguía en las sombras, lo siguió un momento deslizándose por las mismas.

Zak pensó por un momento en Cloe y se dijo a si mismo ¿Qué hice? Abrió los ojos como platos y corrió rumbo a la habitación de Cloe, se paro frente a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pomo para abrirla, un rayo azul grisáceo toco su mano, Kraderoma se materializo disfrazada de Whitelight y agarro a Zak del cuello.

Kraderoma: vaya, se desvanecen rápido los hechizos últimamente *sonrió y se acerco a la cara de Zak*

Kraderoma besó en los labios a Zak, justo en ese momento Cloe salía de su habitación y se encuentra con esta escena desagradable. Cloe abrió los ojos como platos y al momento sintió enojo que corría por todos sus sentimientos, odio, rencor, molestia, esa sensación que tubo cuando vieron a Kraderoma por primera vez. Acto siguiente se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo lo que hizo que Zak rompiera el beso.

Zak: te quiero Whitelight *sus ojos se volvieron grises y cambiaron de nuevo a un marrón claro esta vez*

Kraderoma: yo también *trato de evadir el decir "te quiero"*

Lon: fuego zorn-sen *chuto el do con un aura roja y lo lanzo hacia un senrok que recibió el golpe y reventó en una explosión de energía roja*

Chronan Yat: ¿nunca te cansas de entrenar? Es plena madrugada y tu aquí entrenando*dijo llegando en una esfera de energía roja a donde estaba entrenando el gran Zorn que por supuesto era la sala de entrenamiento*

Lon: si quieres triunfar, tienes que entrenar para ser mas fuerte *dijo cargando un do de energía sen*

Chronan Yat: no todo en la vida se trata de ser físicamente fuerte, tienes que saber cuando parar para darte un descanso y mirar como tu imperio crece *sonrió*

Lon: tienes razón, pero eso lo hare cuando sepa que Kraderoma logro realizar su misión excelentemente y destruyamos a los humanos *pensó un momento* mejor los esclavizamos, así los torturaremos, será peor que una muerte rápida *dijo sonriendo e imaginando el futuro*

Chronan Yat: eres impulsivo y prejuicioso, no subestimes el poder de los humanos, y menos de esos cuatro "guerreros" *dijo la última palabra con un tono de molestia*

Lon: sin ofender Chronan Yat, pero a veces eres irritante con tus consejos *chuto el do hacia otro senrok y este exploto en la misma energía roja*

Chronan Yat: yo solo te digo lo que te conviene, hoy vendrá Kraderoma a notificarnos sobre sus avances*

Lon: vale *dijo y siguió entrenando*

Chronan Yat se retiro hacia un costado del salón para mirar desinteresadamente al gran Zorn en la sala de entrenamiento explotando senrok con poderes potentes que había perfeccionado por años.

Kraderoma: ¿Qué tu nunca duermes? *dijo llegando en una esfera de energía interrumpiendo al gran Zorn*

Lon: ¿Qué tu no podrías avisar cuando llegas? *dijo desviando el golpe que acababa de chutar*

Kraderoma: como sea, ¿Dónde esta Chronan Yat? *pregunto sin mas preámbulo*

Chronan Yat: mas cerca de lo que crees *se encamino con actitud altanera hacia los dioses menores*

Lon: y ahora… ¿Qué haz conseguido hacer? *dijo agarrando un do y poniéndolo bajo su pie derecho*

Kraderoma: hice que Zak rompiera con Cloe y que los poderes de Zak no anduviesen por su motivación *dijo orgullosa*

Lon: ¿entonces Cloe esta libre de vuelta? *se emociono*

Chronan Yat: bien hecho, pero debo advertirte que te tienes que quedar con ellos hasta que encuentren todas las reliquias *no le dio importancia a lo dicho por Lon*

Kraderoma: pero cuando tengan todas las reliquias estaremos perdidos *dijo desinteresadamente como si fuera algo obvio*

Chronan Yat: ¿Quién dijo que ellos poseen el corazón de fuego? *Lon y Kraderoma se miraron desconcertados* sin el corazón, las reliquias no sirven, y les puedo asegurar que ellos no tienen el corazón *dijo sin darle mas vuelta al asunto*

Kraderoma: entonces tendré que quedarme mas tiempo en esta asquerosa forma de princesa de la luz *decepcionada y asqueada* bueno, será mejor que vuelva, ya esta amaneciendo y de seguro Chronan Sun nos levantara para buscar el rubí ese *dijo y se retiro*

Lon y Chronan Yat solo dieron una afirmación positiva y Kraderoma uso sus poderes y se transporto hacia Heartfire justo en el momento en que Chronan Sun empezaba a llamar a los chicos.

Cloe estaba en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente, parecía que esa noche no iba a conciliar el sueño, hasta que empezando la mañana cayo dormida sobre las lágrimas que había depositado esa madrugada en su almohada.

El castillo se quedo en silencio mientras los guerreros dormían. Así se quedo por aproximadamente 4 horas hasta que Chronan Sun los llamo para ir a buscar la siguiente reliquia.

Todos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento con Chronan Sun, Whitelight llego y la diosa hablo.

Chronan Sun: se que ya buscaron una reliquia esta madrugada y que apenas durmieron esta mañana pero es otra vez muy importante que encontremos todas las reliquias en el lapso de dos días máximo, tenemos que rescatar pronto al corazón *dijo recordando y con preocupación en su voz*

Zak: ¿que reliquia buscaremos esta vez?

Chronan Sun: esta reliquia es una de las más importantes, es el rubí de chronian *se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación reflejada en su rostro*

Fenzy: ¿Por qué esa cara? *dijo exaltándose también*

Chronan Sun: ustedes saben que Chronian es mi dimensión, ¿verdad? *dijo tratando de explicarle a los guerreros la razón de su preocupación*

Zak: Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? *desinteresadamente se recostó por la pared*

Chronan Sun: el problema es que se tendrán que enfrentar a Elitos, el rey de Chronian, es uno de los dioses del sen, es mi padre *dijo soltando todo lo que ocultaba*

Kiet y Fenzy: ¡¿Qué?! *dijeron exaltados al unisonito*

Chronan Sun: lo que oyeron, ahora tened cuidado, es muy poderoso e ágil, sin que se den cuenta puede tener un plan de antemano, seguro sabe que irán por el rubí *cerró los ojos y dirigió la mirada a Whitelight, le decía que vaya de nuevo con ellos, la peliblanca solo asintió*

Zak: equipo, vamos nos *serio*

Se dirigieron al portal y gritaron SENDOKAI, Chronan Sun se dio cuenta de que Cloe estaba muy callada y parecía triste, le resto importancia pero se alarmo cuando Whitelight paso al lado de ella y Cloe bajo la cabeza y su piel pareció volverse grisácea, después miro a Zak y vio que los ojos del chico estaban mas oscuros que lo normal. En seguida recordó la sensación fría que sintió cuando la princesa de la luz paso por al lado suyo, en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kraderoma.

Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, los chicos ya se habían encaminado hacia Chronian junto a Kraderoma.

Chronan Sun: ahora esta en sus manos, no puedo interferir, Cloe se tendrá que dar cuenta sola y Zak tendrá que conseguir la manera de romper ese hechizo, Kraderoma, de ella si me encargare *dijo para si misma*

Lon: conquistar tantas dimensiones es aburrido *dijo mirando un plano del multiverso*

Chronan Yat: ¿ser el rey de muchísimas dimensiones es aburrido? *dijo girando su cabeza hacia Lon*

Lon: quiero una reina, quiero a… *sus ojos se volvieron verdes* ¿Qué hago aquí? *dijo y se sostuvo la cabeza*

Chronan Yat se dio cuenta de esto, e hizo un puño con su mano, el brazalete de Lon brillo y sus ojos se hicieron rojos de nuevo*

Los chicos llegaron a la dimensión Chronian, o más bien a un portal que estaba frente a unas puertas gigantescas custodiadas por dos guardias rojos vestidos con túnicas doradas. Las puertas eran doradas y en ellas se podían distinguir dos Chronex pintadas: en la derecha Chronan Sun y a la izquierda Chronan Yat.

Guardias: preséntense *dijeron hablando al unisonito*

Zak: somos guerreros Sendokai del planeta tierra, es imperativo que hablemos con vuestro rey *dijo adoptando su posición de Hakuru*

Los guardias no dijeron nada mas, abrieron las puertas y le cedieron el paso a los humanos que entraron dichosos al pueblo de Chronian. Se sorprendieron mas con lo que vieron a continuación, eran Chronex de diferentes colores interactuando con gente de otras dimensiones.

Lo que mas los dejo impresionados fue que un Chronex más grande estaba en el medio de la ciudad sentado, al final de una cancha de sendokai. Era Elitos, el rey Chronex, dios del sen. Su piel era de dos colores, negra con blanca, bien pudiera también haber sido banca con negra, en su cabeza lucia una corona dorada que en el medio tenía un rubí y estaba vestido con una túnica blanca que tenía detalles celestes y dorados.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el rey y se postraron a sus pies.

Zak: buenos días rey Elitos, dios del sen, rey Chronex, gracias por recibirnos *dijo con la cabeza agachada*

Elitos: guerreros humanos, bienvenidos, se que han viajado a esta dimensión en busca del rubí de Chronian, para salvar al corazón de la diosa Amore, lamento decirles que… *fue interrumpido descortésmente por Zak*

Zak: ya sabemos, debemos ganarle en un combate sendokai para que nos conceda el rubí *dijo aburrido*

Elitos: que hace sea *dijo y se paro de su trono*

Pronto el rey se dirigió hacia un lado de la cancha de sendokai mientras los humanos se dirigían al lado opuesto. Mientras eso ocurría los Chronex y algunos visitantes de otras dimensiones se amontonaban para poder observar el Sendokai que se llevaría acabo.

Los humanos gritaron SENDOKAI y se transformaron con sus armaduras de amor para por consiguiente salir de su senrok cosa que el rey había hecho dos segundos antes.

Elitos: que empiece el sendokai *hizo unos movimientos de manos* chronian-sen-do-kai-epsus *un do blanco con rayas doradas apareció en el medio del estadio*

Los humanos fueron corriendo a encuentro con el do, Zak se adelanto con este y el rey se quedo inmutado viendo a los humanos.

Zak: disparo set-sen *chuto el do que fue a impactar contra el senrok de su rival*

Elitos: chron ur-sen *dijo y viajo en el tiempo*

Kiet: la misma técnica que sus hijas *sonrió a Cloe y esta le devolvió una sonrisa débil*

Cloe: destello nu-sen *dijo para transportarse justo a tiempo para interceptar el do antes de que el rey marcara un kai a su favor*

Elitos: el destello, ya veo, cambiare entonces mi estrategia *sonrió* rayo chron-sen *desapareció en un haz de luz*

Cloe: destello nu-sen *se teletransporto frente al senrok del dios pero este logro llegar antes de que Cloe pudiera anotar un kai*

El rey relució en dorado y se transformo otra vez en un haz de luz agarrando el do y transportándose frente al senrok de los chicos.

Fenzy y Kiet: muro dúo-sen *justo a tiempo*

El dios-rey chuto el do que impacto contra el muro, estuvo un rato peleando duro y logro romper el muro, así el do impacto contra el senrok de los chicos eliminando el escudo protector.

Kiet: fuerza de la tierra amore-sen *deshabilito la gravedad en todo el campo*

Elitos: poderes de amor, veo que conocieron a Amore *dijo sonriendo*

El rey piso la nada, el aire mas o menos, pero pronto una plataforma empezó a aparecer bajo sus pies, agarro el do mandándolo hacia el con un movimiento de brazos y se dispuso a chutar.

Whitelight no había movido un dedo desde que comenzó en combate. Pronto el poder de Kiet perdió efecto y volvieron a luchar en tierra firme.

Cloe: destello un-sen *se puso entre el senrok y el dios del sen*

Pronto Zak, Fenzy y Kiet se les unieron, listos para hacer la fusión.

Zak, Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet: fusión nero-sen *se prepararon para recibir el do*

Elitos: sen-chron-satosh *dijo y chuto el do con una fuerza tremenda*

Zak ya tenia estable la fusión con su equipo, lograron interceptar y devolver el do exitosamente y empezó una lucha para ver quien era mas fuerte, los guerreros o el dios del sen.

Estuvieron un rato largo luchando, pero solo uno podía ganar, en ese momento el rey pego un grito y logro ganar el combate metiendo así el kai final en el senrok de los chicos, ganando por supuesto el Sendokai.

Fenzy: derrota *dijo sentándose en el suelo exhausta*

Elitos: tomen *dijo y se quito el enorme rubí que lucia en la corona*

Enseguida la corona relleno el espacio dejado por el rubí y se convirtió en una corona totalmente dorada.

Zak: otro que nos tiene compasión *dijo en voz baja con insolencia*

Elitos: espero que salven a Amore, denle buen uso al rubí, por favor, hoy han demostrados ser dignos, lucharon con todo el corazón, se convertirán en grandes guerreros *sonrió a los chicos*

Se volvió a sentar en su trono y concluyo:

Elitos: volved a vuestra dimensión humanos, llevad a mi hija bien la joya y rescatad a Amore *lo dijo como si fuera una orden*

Zak tomo el rubí y se despidieron de rey con una respetuosa reverencia, volvieron a Heartfire donde Chronan Sun estaba observando la ventana con preocupación.

Zak: traemos el rubí *aviso a la diosa que se dio vuelta para observar a su emisor*

Chronan Sun: gracias al rey Gritus *dijo tranquilizándose, tomo la piedra preciosa que Zak le había entregado y se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento*

Una vez en la sala de entrenamientos Chronan Sun puso el rubí que se posiciono a un costado, se podía ver a todas las reliquias formando un círculo alrededor del corazón de cristal.

Chronan Sun: como podrán observar, queda un espacio vacante, la ultima reliquia, la mas difícil de conseguir…


	22. El beso de fuego

Chronan Sun: como podrán observar, queda un espacio vacante, la ultima reliquia, la mas difícil de conseguir *dijo mirando sospechosa y seriamente a Whitelight que estaba recostada por una pared* ¿no es cierto, Whitelight o mejor dicho KRADEROMA? *pregunto a la misma que se sorprendió cuando la diosa del bien dijo su nombre*

Whitelight: yo no se de que estas hablando…*dijo evitando los ojos de Chronan Sun y con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal, su voz real*

Fenzy: todo este tiempo fuiste Kraderoma… por eso con tu presencia el ambiente se volvía tan denso *dijo asustada*

Cloe y Kiet también razonaron con asombro, pero Zak solo se limito a observar como si fuera normal.

Cloe: por eso Zak se gusta de ti*dijo comprendiendo*

Zak: no es cierto, Whitelight es mucho mejor que tu nomas *dijo despreocupadamente esbozando una sonrisa*

Whitelight: no es mi culpa que tu novio te dejara porque soy mal linda que tu *se quito la trenza y golpeo el suelo con su pie izquierdo para volver a su uniforme real*

Se saco el collar del cuello y quito el aura del mismo, se envolvió la cabeza y su pelo empezó a flotar de nuevo, cuando se puso el collar y Chronan Sun reacciono.

Chronan Sun: se perfectamente a que has venido, tu plan no funcionara *dijo sentenciando con un movimiento de mano*

Kraderoma: mi plan prevalecerá, no importa que, no conseguirán nunca ese beso *dijo son total despreocupación*

Zak: da igual, Whitelight, ¿damos una vuelta? *Zak aun veía a Kraderoma como Whitelight*

Cloe: Zak… ahora se lo que te pasa *dijo en un susurro dándose cuenta de el control que mantenía Kraderoma sobre ahora su ex novio* Kraderoma, se que estas controlando a Zak, te propongo algo *dijo dirigiéndose seriamente hacia la diosa del odio*

Kraderoma: ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? *miro fijamente a la peli azul*

Cloe: ¿Qué dices si disputamos un sendokai contigo? Si nosotros ganamos liberas a Zak, si perdemos… nos apartamos de tu camino *dijo lo ultimo dolorosamente mientras los presentes menos Kraderoma y Zak habrían los ojos como platos al oír a Cloe decir esas palabras que marcarían el destino del multiverso*

Kraderoma pensó un momento en silencio, luego se convenció a ella misma que era lo suficientemente poderosa para ganarles, ya mas sin Zak.

Kraderoma: acepto *dijo dudosa*

Chronan Sun: que así sea, seré la jueza*dijo y todos asintieron*

Kraderoma: el sendokai se disputara en la plaza del pueblo, a publico abierto, al caer la noche *dijo y los demás solo se limitaron a mirarla de mala manera y aceptar a regañadines*

Todos fueron a preparase para enfrentarse esta noche contra la diosa del odio, y esta fue a la dimensión Zorn a notificar a la diosa del mal y Lon.

Lon: ¿Qué es lo que haz hecho? *dijo exaltado*

Kraderoma: tranquilízate, a mi no se me habla de esa manera *dijo fría y duramente* granare, esto te lo aseguro, la única manera será que usen el corazón, pero según Chronan Yat no lo tienen, a parte no tienen aun la ultima reliquia y yo sigo controlando a Zak *dijo con total seguridad y Chronan Yat aparece al lado de ellos en una esfera de energía roja*

Chronan Yat: ella tiene razón, es más poderosa que todos ellos juntos, ganara fácilmente *esbozo una sonrisa malévola en su cara*

Kraderoma: lo que dijo la diosa del mal *miro indignadamente a Lon*

Lon: espero que ganes *dijo seriamente*

Kraderoma: no dudes, no tienen ninguna oportunidad de vencerme, soy una diosa, ellos unos aspirantes a guerreros *dijo convencida* y ahora su situación empeora sin Zak *segura de si misma*

Chronan Yat: igual no te fíes mucho *dijo advirtiéndole a la pequeña diosa*

Kraderoma: como digas, mejor me alisto y voy *dijo y se retiro*

Kiet: ¿Cuál es el plan? *dijo preocupado*

Los humanos estaban junto a Chronan Sun, Lalith, Tampo y Kento en la sala de entrenamientos admirando el corazón, Zak estaba ¿quien sabe donde? haciendo ¿quien sabe que?

Chronan Sun: tenemos varios problemas, Zak en este estado y no les será muy útil en el Sendokai, y Kraderoma es muy poderosa *dijo abriendo mucho los ojos hasta asustada se podría decir*

Fenzy: ¿Por qué rayos no podemos tener un día de descanso? Todos los días alguien quiere destruirnos *dijo reclamando triste*

Cloe: aceptamos todo esto cuando nos hicimos guerreros sendokai *dijo tratando de calmar a Fenzy*

Fenzy: ¡¿Cómo le haremos contra una diosa-reina?! ¡Y a parte sin Zak!*se lamento mas*

Tampo: yo se que podrán, desde el primer día que empezaron como guerrero, han vivido momentos peligrosos, enemigos que desafiaban cada vez mas sus habilidades y poderes, han adquirido muchísimas cosas también, son agiles, inteligentes, rápidos, fuertes y son verdaderos guerreros Sendokai, así que sea una diosa o no, lograran vencerla, porque sus corazones están en el lugar correcto*dijo para que los chicos se calmen un poco*

Cloe: Tampo tiene razón, hemos vivido de todo junto y hemos superado muchos retos, podemos con esto *se animo y logro que los chicos hicieran lo mismo*

Kento: yo estoy seguro que lograran liberar a Zak, y así encontrar la ultima reliquia *dijo sonriéndole a Chronan Sun*

Kiet: ¿Cuál es la ultima reliquia? *pregunto*

Chronan Sun: es el beso de fuego, se consigue con un beso de amor verdadero*miro a Cloe*

El salón se quedo en silencio, Cloe se dio cuenta entonces de que debía hacer, pero no seria fácil, Zak la evitaría a toda costa.

Cloe: bueno, es hora de que baje el sol *agarro el collar que se convirtió en el cetro de Amore*

Cloe se dirigió al balcón mas alto del palacio y empezó a bajar al sol lentamente mientras pensaba en como liberar el beso de fuego, Zak ya no era el mismo, seria difícil y mas luchando contra Kraderoma al mismo tiempo.

Lalith: se que estas preocupada *hablo a Cloe desde atrás saliendo de las sombras del balcón*

Cloe: ¿de que hablas? *dijo sin darse la vuelta para verla*

Lalith: Cloe, la única manera de obtener el beso de fuego es con el amor verdadero, tu y Zak *dijo y Cloe cerro los ojos y se dio vuelta*

Cloe: pero en este estado no voy a poder *dijo abriendo los ojos con una tristeza profunda reflejada en ellos*

Lalith: sabes que Zak aun te ama, solo tienes que hacerle recordar *dijo sonriéndole a Cloe para calmarla*

Cloe: pero, ¿Qué tal si después de esto ya no es lo mismo? *se pregunto*

Lalith: nunca será lo mismo, será mejor, su relación se hará mas fuerte, como paso conmigo y Tampo *levanto la cara de Cloe con una mano* no olvides que un corazón nunca deja de amar completamente.

Cloe: gracias Lalith *dijo y la abrazo para luego salir del balcón*

Cloe se sentía ahora mejor, estaba convencida de que ganaría y conseguirían el beso al final, el amor entre ella y Zak no se podía eliminar de la nada, ni por un millón de encantamientos, porque lo que tenían era tan profundo, era el amor verdadero de dos almas y juntas y corazones que no paran de entregar amor mutuamente.

Kraderoma: llego la hora *dijo dirigiéndose a Lon y a Chronan Yat*

Chronan Yat: ve, que el odio te acompañe *sonrió*

Lon: buena suerte *dijo seriamente*

Kraderoma fue al portal para gritar SENDOKAI y teletrasportarse a Heartfire.

En Heartfire estaban esperando todos en enfrentamiento, Kraderoma llego por el deslizador, todos la miraban mal, pero ella ni se inmutaba. Camino hasta la mitad de la sala y los humanos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Kraderoma: comencemos *dijo y se encamino al lugar de su senrok*

Todos se sentaron en las gradas mientras Chronan Sun estaba en un balcón principal junto a Lalith, Tampo y Kento.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su senrok donde gritaron SENDOKAI y se transportaron con sus armaduras de amor.

Chronan Sun: Heartfire-sendo-kai-epsus *el do de fuego apareció en medio de la cancha, se solidifico y el Sendokai empezó*

Kraderoma se quedo quieta observando los movimientos de los humanos, mientras estos menos Zak se habrían con el do camino al senrok de Kraderoma. Cloe uso el destello y quedo frente a Kraderoma. Cloe recargo el do de energía sen y se dispuso a chutarlo contra el senrok de la diosa.

Kraderoma: no, sombra dark-sen *dijo y desapareció con el do en un haz de sombra negra azulada*

Ese era el mismo poder que Kento tenia, Kraderoma se fue teletransportando por todo el capo evitando a los humanos y marcando un kai.

Kraderoma: no son rivales para mi *sonrió y tomo el do*

Cloe: océano amore-sen *dijo y patino en el agua de energía sen al encuentro con Kraderoma*

Kraderoma esquivo fácilmente el agua y uso sus poderes de Chronex para teletrasportarse a la mitad del estadio.

Kiet y Fenzy: muro dúo-sen *liberaron el muro*

Kraderoma: ¿quieren hacerlo mas difícil? Me gusta *dijo y se quedo levitando con el do en la mitad de la cancha* fénix de sombra krak-sen

Kraderoma se convirtió en un gigante fénix de sombra con ojos azules, ahora tenia el do y volaba libremente con el do enfrente de ella. Hizo que aparezca una energía negra como niebla alrededor del do, lo que lo impulso con mas fuerza, extendió todo lo que pudo sus alas e aumento el ataque.

El muro se rompe y el do impacta con el senrok eliminado el escudo protector.

Cloe: ¡Zak! *grito y este giro su cabeza desinteresadamente*

Zak se quedo todo el sendokai recostado por un poste de cristal. Pero reacciono al oír que Cloe gritaba su nombre.

Zak: ¿Qué quieres? *dijo duramente*

Cloe corrió hacia el.

Cloe: te necesito, se que tu no eres así, regresa, ¡por favor! *lo sujeto de los hombros*

Zak: no hay nada en lo que te pueda ayudar, francamente, me molesta tu presencia, así que mejor te retiras *sigue mirando al frente evitando a Cloe*

Cloe: ¡regresa! *lo beso en la comisura de los labios*

Zak se sorprendió y sus ojos enseguida brillaron en un miel, agarro a Cloe por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

Kraderoma: ¡NO! *grito al ver la escena*

Zak se separo lentamente de Cloe y la miro a los ojos sonriendo, ella devolvió el gesto y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, no necesitaban palabras, sus ojos se entendían. Sus corazones se oían.

Zak: Esto acaba aquí y ahora *dijo y agarro de la mano a Cloe*

Corrieron juntos y tomaron desprevenida a Kraderoma que seguía sorprendida, le arrebataron el do y siguieron corriendo.

Kraderoma ¡Basta! *dijo irritada* odio set-sen *corrió rapidísimo dejando una estela de energía azulada y negra*

Cloe y Zak: relámpago dúo-sen *dijeron y salieron disparados por el aire aun con mas poder*

Kraderoma iba atrás de ellos pero el poder de la unión la desestabilizo y cayó al suelo mientras Zak y Cloe volaban por toda la cancha y marcaban dos kais finales al favor de los humanos ganando el Sendokai.

Kraderoma: ¡no puede ser! *dijo enojada y un trueno retumbo a lo lejos*

Cloe: te hemos vencido, ahora cumplirás tu parte del trato *dijo sonriendo*

Kraderoma: los dejare en paz pero nunca tendrán el corazón *sonrió* chron ur-sen *desapareció dejando intriga*

Chronan Sun: ¡felicidades humanos, vencieron a la diosa del odio! *los felicito*

Fenzy: me alegra que lo hayamos hecho *choco las manos con Kiet*

Cloe: a mi solo me alegra que hayas vuelto *dijo abrazando del cuello a Zak*

Zak: a mi también *unió sus labios con los de ella*

De repente un brillo inmenso apareció encima del beso de ambos, se hizo más visible lo que brillaba, era un pequeño corazón.

Lalith: el beso de fuego *dijo sonriendo*

Zak tomo el beso y se lo dio a Chronan Sun.

Chronan Sun: perfecto, ya tenemos todas las reliquias, ahora podemos usarlas para el corazón de fuego *dijo sonriendo* mañana lo haremos y planearemos lago contra Chronan Yat y Lon.

Zak: desde ahora, empieza la verdadera batalla, habrá muchos obstáculos en esta misión, pero ninguno que no podamos superar con amor…


	23. El Ultimo Plan

Los guerreros al fin habían conseguido las cinco reliquias, les quedaba descansar y esperar el día siguiente para activar el corazón de fuego y usarlo contra Kraderoma para traer de nuevo a Amore.

Durmieron bastante bien, en la mañana Chronan Sun los levanto, Cloe alzo el sol y fueron todos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Chronan Sun: ¿preparados? *los chicos asintieron y Chronan Sun puso la ultima reliquia*

El corazón empezó a girar y se elevo, las reliquias flotaron junto con el corazón, dieron un par de giros y se convirtieron en gemas de diferentes colores que se ordenaron cayendo en flores doradas creando un círculo en el suelo alrededor del corazón que estaba girando arriba. Este se quedo así y se puso totalmente rojo. A Chronan Sun le extraño mucho esto, ya que se suponía que las reliquias se tenían que fusionar con el corazón, no le dio más importancia y empezó a planificar un plan de ataque con los chicos.

Cloe: toda esta parte esta vigilada por dos senodontes, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha *dijo explicando con un mapa holográfico*

Zak: el punto débil de los senodontes son sus bocas *dijo orgulloso porque ya había derrotado a uno*

Kento: ¿Qué clase de ejército tiene? *pregunto con curiosidad*

Cloe: no tiene robots, tiene una especie de criaturas raras, son rojas y vuelan, son medio demonios y se alimentan de cristal oscuro *aseguro*

Zak: eso será un problema *pensó un momento*

Chronan Sun: a mi solo me preocupa mi hermana, tened cuidado no sabemos que trama, ella obedece a fuerzas que están fuera de vuestra comprensión *los chicos no la entendieron muy bien pero Lalith se quedo en sumo silencio, sabia a que se refería*

Tampo: en fin… pueden entrar por el ala oeste, ahí hay menos control, ese transportador esta abandonado, así que no despertaran sospechas *le comento a los chicos*

Zak: esta bien, llevaremos las gemas y el corazón en la caja de Lustrad *dijo y Tampo fue con Lalith a traerla*

Lon: ¡no lo puedo creer! Te han vencido *Lon no sabia si enojarse o burlarse*

Kraderoma: si yo te vencí y ellos me vencieron, eso demuestra que tu eres inferior a ellos *Lon rodo los ojos adentro del casco*

Chronan Yat: esta bien, ahora se cumplirá el destino, así estaba dictado que ocurriría, debemos estar preparados para su ataque *dijo entrelazando sus manos frente suyo*

Kraderoma: por mi esta bien, tengo a mis soldados de hielo con armaduras de cristal alistados *dirigió la mirada a Lon*

Lon: tengo esbirros y senodontes listos *comento*

Chronan Yat: estad atentos, no sabemos en que momento aparecerán *dijo y se retiro*

Cloe: recuerden a los guardias de hielo de Kraderoma *dijo y después recordó algo muy importante* ¡los compañeros de Amore! *abrió grande los ojos*

Zak: ¡nos olvidamos de ellos! *se asusto*

Chronan Sun: están bien, descansen un poco más, necesitaran todo su sen para el ataque *se retiro del salón y fue a meditar, tal vez encontraría así una conexión nuevamente con su hermana, necesitaba hablar con ella*

Los humanos se retiraron a diferentes lugares, Zak y Cloe fueron al pueblo, Fenzy se quedo a entrenar, Kiet fue a atormentar a las cocineras, Lalith y Tampo que ya habían traído la caja fueron a pescar en lava y Kento se quedo comparando su fortaleza con la de Lon.

Chronan Sun se paro en la punta de la torre más alta a meditar. Trato de encontrar una conexión con su hermana y lo logro, estaban conectadas por empatía.

Chronan Yat estaba en el techo de la torre alfa meditando cuando Chronan Sun la interrumpe creando una conexión por empatía.

Chronan Sun: hermana, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? *pregunto seriamente*

Chronan Yat: yo solo quiero ver al multiverso sumergido en el caos *rio*

Chronan Sun: antes no eras así, rompiste la promesa, seriamos diosas neutrales, ¿no lo recuerdas? *dijo doloridamente*

Chronan Yat: si lo recuerdo, cuando eso era muy inocente, nunca debí hacerte caso *un trueno retumbo*

Chronan Sun: últimamente no se donde quedo mi hermana ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino en dominar al multiverso? *seguía sin entenderlo*

Chronan Yat: hermana, yo no te debo explicaciones… *dijo secamente*

Chronan Sun: ¡si me debes esto! *grito* tu ya no te pareces a mi hermana, ¿donde esta esa Chronan Yat alegre que prometió que nunca haríamos daño a nadie?

Chronan Yat: ya no existe, el mal reinara otra vez, el reinara otra vez, no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo *Chronan Yat rompió la conexión por empatía*

Chronan Sun: oh no, si el regresa, estaremos perdidos *miro al horizonte*

Zak: Cloe, creo que deberíamos regresar ya *dijo mirando un reloj solar en el pueblo*

Cloe: tienes razón, mejor vámonos *dijo mirándolo a los ojos*

Se encaminan juntos al castillo, al llegar, se encontraron a Chronan Sun esperándolos con los demás.

Cloe: ¿Qué pasa aquí? *dijo incrédula*

Chronan Sun: llego la hora *objetó*

Todos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamientos donde Zak coloco las gemas y el corazón cuidadosamente en un almohadón que habían puesto en la caja de Lustrad.

Chronan Sun: entraran por el ala oeste, distraigan a los demonios con objetos brillantes, cuídense de los guardias de cristal y recuerden, solo llamadme si me necesitan *dijo y los acompaño al portal*

Ahí la diosa configuro el portal y llegaron Lalith, Kento y Tampo con viejas armaduras. Acompañados obviamente de Lula que llevaba la caja de Lustrad con las gemas y el corazón.

Tampo: no piensan irse solos, ¿verdad? *sonrió a los chicos*

Zak: nunca *rio divertido*

Chronan Sun: buena suerte, estaré por ahí cerca, recuerden, un guerrero sendokai nunca esta solo si tiene un equipo y menos si tiene amor en su corazón *los despidió*

Todos: SENDOKAI

Chronan Yat: aquí vienen *abrió los ojos desde la torre alfa donde estaba meditando aun*

Mientras tanto, Kraderoma y Lon estaban discutiendo la manera más sensata de eliminar a los humanos.

Kraderoma: los acorralamos, luego, los retamos al Sendokai *sentencio*

Lon: si, este plan no puede fallar *dijo con total seguridad*

Kraderoma: recuerda, no dejarse llevar por las emociones *se dijo para ella misma*

Lon oyó un poco de la frase y bajo la mirada, recordó a sus antiguos amigos, a Cloe, a Zak en el momento que le dijo que seguía siendo su amigo, sus ojos se volvieron verdes pero luego recordó el dibujo, su cara se volvió a ensombrecer en el casco y sus ojos adoptaron de nuevo ese color carmesí.

Los humanos llegaron a la dimensión Zorn en un portal lleno de plantas, en medio de un bosque.

Fenzy: cuando dijiste que este portal estaba abandonado no creí que estaría en el medio de un bosque *dijo suspirando*

Tampo: no creí que estuviera tan abandonado *resaltando el "tan"*

Zak: ese no es el punto ahora, dispersémonos para encontrar el camino *dijo y Cloe negó con la cabeza*

Cloe: ¿recuerda que paso la última vez que nos separamos en Masara? *dijo y Zak suspiro resignado*

Zak: esta bien, por pura intuición digo que el camino es hacia ahí *señalo unos arbustos*

Fenzy fue hacia ellos y se sorprendió, miro a los chicos asombrada.

Zak ¿Qué? *dijo porque lo miro especialmente a el*

Fenzy: vengan *seria y sin salir del asombro*

Los chicos se asomaron y vieron que había un camino que dirigía hacia una fortaleza flotante.

Zak: debería ser adivino… *sonrió sin dejar de mirar el camino*

Tampo: andando *salió por el camino acompañado de Lalith y Kento*

Los chicos los siguieron, se escondieron primero entre unos arbustos para observar como entrar sin ser percibidos por ningún guardia.

Zak: vamos ahora *salieron corriendo aprovechando a un diablillo distraído con una joya que lanzo Cloe* buen trabajo *sonrió a Cloe que le correspondió*

Entraron a la fortaleza y fueron directamente a liberar a los compañeros de Amore. Lo lograron en tiempo record.

Cloe abrió la puerta con una hebilla, y luego Zak uso el disparo set-sen para desactivar los sensores de movimiento. Liberaron sin problema a los compañeros de Amore y estos racionaron asustados.

Tampo: tranquilos, estarán bien *los calmo*

Zak: llevaos a la tierra, nosotros combatiremos con Chronan Yat, Lon y Kraderoma, no os preocupéis *dijo dando una orden a Lalith, Tampo y Kento*

Lalith: ni hablarlo, es muy peligroso *dijo rehusándose*

Tampo: es su batalla, vamos, ya hemos cumplido con ellos *Lalith se calmo y Tampo la tomo de la mano*

Kento: fijaos, ganad o moriraís *dijo lo obvio*

Zak: no os preocupéis *sonrió*

Tampo: el destino del multiverso esta de nuevo en sus manos jóvenes guerreros, confiamos en ustedes *sonrió*

Se dieron una corta despedida y dejaron solos a los guerreros, mientras iban al portal acompañados de los compañeros de Amore.

Los chicos tuvieron que luchar con unos cuentos diablillos zorns que deambulaban por los pasillos de la fortaleza, para llegar a su destino.

Cloe: Zak, el salón del gran Zorn esta girando a la derecha *dijo preocupada y Zak la agarro de la mano*

Zak: ¿preparados? *todos asintieron sonriendo*

Entraron los cuatro con actitud altanera al salón donde Chronan Yat, Lon y Kraderoma se hallaban.

Lon: ¿Cómo se atreven a siquiera venir a esta dimensión? *pregunto robóticamente*

Kraderoma: sabe que somos mucho mas poderosos que ustedes *continuo la frase del Gran Zorn*

Chronan Yat solo sonrió mientras el gran Zorn y Kraderoma miraban con desinterés a los humanos que a su vez observaban a los tres con desprecio.

Kraderoma: ¿y bien? ¿A que han venido? *dijo fríamente*

Zak: liberad a Amore, monstro *amenazo dando un paso hacia delante*

Cloe: o sufrirán la consecuencias *dio un paso también para quedar al lado de Zak*

Kraderoma: ¿y que ocurrirá si no lo hago? *pregunto desinteresadamente*

Lon: tendremos que aplastar a estas cucarachas *sonrió dentro del casco*

Cloe: Lon, se que no eres así, regresa *dijo suplicando*

Lon: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Yo ya no soy Lon *dijo disgustado*

Zak: seas o no, estamos aquí para confrontarte a ti y a Kraderoma, devolveremos a Heartfire su reina *sentencio*

Kraderoma: ¿y como planean hacer eso? *se puso mas cómoda en su trono*

Zak: no nos dejaran alternativa que usar el corazón *Chronan Yat sonrió*

Kraderoma levanto una ceja y se pregunto si ¿en verdad lo tenían? Chronan Yat la miro y le dijo con los ojos que no se preocupe, pero igual seguía algo inquieta.

Zak: ¿Qué haréis? Venimos pacíficamente a pedirles esto *propuso de nuevo* devolved a Amore o sufrirán el poder del corazón de fuego.

Chronan Yat: inténtenlo *susurro y sonrió aun más*

Kraderoma: Amore no volverá, el Amor no volverá a existir jamás *sentencio y un rayo se oyó a lo lejos*

Zak: ustedes lo pidieron *Lula les paso la caja*

Zak quito el corazón con cuidado mientras cole ponía las gemas en un círculo en el suelo. El rubio puso el corazón de cristal en el medio y este enseguida floto dando unos giros. Kraderoma ensombreció su rostro mientras el gran Zorn se paraba de su trono, Chronan Yat miraba el espectáculo divertida.

Zak: corazón de fuego, devuelve a Amore, tu dueña, dueña del amor y el fuego de cada corazón de todo el multiverso *se concentro en el corazón y le cedió un poco de sen*

Los chicos lo imitaron, el corazón dio unos giros más pero no hizo nada, las reliquias solo se pusieron a flotar alrededor del corazón, no parecía pasar nada. Zak pensó un poco y agarro de la mano a Cloe, esta cerró los ojos y dio más energía.

El corazón paro de girar y las reliquias volvieron a descansar sobre el suelo.

Zak:= ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? *dijo incrédulo*

Chronan Yat: el corazón no ha funcionado, pues ese no es el verdadero*sonrió y se acerco a Zak* veraz, el real esta escondido, ni siquiera es un objeto, lastima por ustedes *sonrió falsamente*

Lon: que fiasco de plan, guardias llevadlos a un calabozo lejos de mi vista *dijo dando ordenes a unos diablillos zorns*

Kraderoma: esto no esta nada bien *seria*

Zak: ¡Cloe! *Cloe reacciono y uso su poder*

Cloe: Destello un-sen *se teletransporto al lado de un deposito de dos que estaba en el lugar*

Cloe chuto varios hacia los chicos que los interceptaron defendiéndose de los diablillos.

Lon: deteneos *mas irritado*

Zak: el ultimo *derribo a dos que estaban al salón*

Kraderoma: vayan antes de que los convirtamos en alfombras de decoración *amenazo parándose de su senrok*

Zak: los reto a un Sendokai *todos se quedaron callados y el salón se quedo en puro silencio*

Kraderoma: que así sea...


	24. Sorpresas

Kraderoma: que así sea *dijo y se paro de su trono*

Lon: nosotros dos, contra, ustedes cuatro*también se paro*

Zak: pero, con dos condiciones *dijo seriamente*

Kraderoma: ¿ahora que es lo que quieres? *puso sus manos en su cintura*

Zak: este sendokai se disputara en Heartfire, en el ocaso *sentencio*

Lon y Kraderoma se miraron, el gran Zorn rogaba dentro del casco que Kraderoma digiera que no pero ella hizo lo contrario.

Kraderoma: pues, que así sea *dijo en una mezcla de seriedad y enojo*

Zak: no tan rápido *los detuvo dejando un silencio inquietante en todo el salón*

Lon: ¿Qué es lo que ahora acontece tu ser? *dijo y Fenzy soltó una risita pero enseguida cambio su cara la ver la cara de Zak que ahora la miraba enojada*

Zak: si ganamos, liberarais a todas las dimensiones que habéis conquistado *dijo firme* Kraderoma *esta se puso alerta al oír su nombre* tu, liberarais a Amore y te retiraras a ser nada mas que un recuerdo francamente molesto en las sombras. *dijo lo ultimo con un todo de voz alto*

Kraderoma lo pensó un rato y luego reacciono.

Kraderoma: aceptamos sus términos y condiciones, ahora veréis si vosotros aceptáis los nuestros *dijo y sonrió levemente* Si nosotros ganamos, ustedes nos entregaran sus brazaletes y nunca mas lucharan en un Sendokai de vuelta, y me dejaran eliminar TODO el amor del multiverso *Zak y Cloe se miraron preocupados un momento*

Zak se quedo pensativo mirando al suelo y recordó que un guerrero sendokai es mucho más que un simple brazalete y con amor o sin amor, lo mismo pasaría el resto de sus días luchando para vencer a los Zorns.

Zak: aceptamos *fríamente, mientras su equipo lo miraba muy sorprendidos y a la vez alarmados por la decisión que había tomado su Hakuru*

Lon: preparaos, nos encontraremos ahí antes de ocaso *sentencio con voz robótica puesto al casco* ahora, largo de mi dimensión. *dijo cortante y molesto*

Zak: vámonos *se encamino a la salida y su equipo lo siguió*

Agarraron las reliquias y el corazón de cristal depositándolos en la caja de Lustrad con sumo cuidado y se dirigieron fuera del predio.

Esta vez usaron el portal central, y dejaron la dimensión de los zorns para ir a prepararse, este Sendokai seria como ganar un torneo, aun más importante…

Chronan Sun: ¿que paso? *recibió a los chicos en el portal con esta pregunta*

Zak: tendremos que disputar un Sendokai contra Kraderoma y Lon *dijo secamente*

Chronan Sun se sorprendió, luego volvió a su posición firme y dijo:

Chronan Sun: me alegra *seria*

Cloe: ¿te das cuenta de que nos pueden matar? *pregunto con sarcasmo*

Chronan Sun: si los quisieran matar, ya hubieran muerto en la dimensión Zorn, ellos querían este Sendokai *dijo con razón*

Zak: tenemos hasta el ocaso para entrenar *se dirigió a su equipo*

Kiet: vaya rollo *suspiro*

Fenzy: mejor descansemos un momento, necesitamos nuestro sen la máximo *objetó*

Zak: tienes razón, vayan *sonrió mientras veía a Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet abandonar el lugar*

Chronan Sun: Zak, ¿Cómo en verdad se dictaron las cosas? *pregunto una vez que estuvieron solos*

Zak: Kraderoma acepto el reto, el Sendokai se disputaría en esta dimensión y en este planeta en el ocaso, Chronan Yat vendrá *lo ultimo dijo como una advertencia mas que un dato mencionado*

Chronan Sun: ve a descansar, lo necesitaras *dijo cerrando los ojos*

Zak: voy… *se retiro sin nada mas por decir y fue a su habitación*

Todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones al cabo de 5 minutos, solo Chronan Sun deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo nerviosa.

Chronan Yat: ¡cállate! *hizo silenciar a Lon*

Lon: vamos a fracasar, no tenemos el poder suficiente para contrarrestar su fusión ni sus poderes de amor *dijo nervioso*

Kraderoma: cálmate, somos mucho mas poderosos *segura de si misma*

Chronan Sun: lo que dijo ella *señalo a Kraderoma apenas moviendo una mano ya que tenia ambos brazos cruzados*

Lon: dime, ¿hay algún poder súper especial que sea el doble de poderoso de la fusión que tú puedas hacer? *con notable sarcasmo en su voz*

Kraderoma: si *sonrió levemente*

Lon: oh no, tu nunca sonríes, lo que tramas a de ser muy bueno *sonrió dentro del casco también*

Chronan Yat: recordad, mi hermana estará ahí, no sabemos de que ella es capaz *dijo advirtiendo*

Lon: tampoco podemos subestimar a esos humanos, siempre tienen un truco bajo la manga *dijo dándose la vuelta para ver un gran ventanal*

Kraderoma: desgraciadamente, el tarado, tiene razón *refiriéndose a Lon*

Lon: ¡Como que tarado! *molesto y virándose para ver a Kraderoma que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios* ¿Tienes idea de que yo soy el gobernante de esta dimensión? Y ¿estas consiente que si me insultas eso no acabara bien para ti? *amenazo a Kraderoma*

Kraderoma: ¿estas consiente que soy la diosa del odio? *se convirtió en un fénix gigante de sombra y calló para siempre a Lon*

Chronan Yat: ¡basta! Dejaos de comportar como críos, tienen un Sendokai que ganar, la hora ha llegado *dijo viendo molesta a ambos pero su expresión se suavizo cuando vio que Kraderoma volvía a su forma normal*

Los tres me miraron unos segundos y sonrieron.

Kraderoma: vámonos…

Chronan Sun: ¡guardias levantad a los humanos, ha llegado la hora! *extremadamente seria*

El pueblo de Heartfire estaba ingresando a la cancha de sendokai central del planeta, el estadio de Armor…

Personas de otras dimisiones se han enterado de la existencia de este Sendokai a través de los soldados Zorn, por lo tanto han acudido gente de otras partes, desde los reyes como Elitos, hasta los engendros de lo mas recóndito del multiverso.

El partido seria memorable, ya que las dimensiones que fueron conquistadas por los Zorns estarían presentes, ya casi era la hora…

Cloe: Zak… tengo miedo *dijo abrazada a Zak*

Estaban juntos en el balcón de la habitación de Zak contemplando el paisaje mientras esperaban la hora.

Zak: no hay nada que temer, venceremos *sonrió a Cloe pero igual había miedo reflejado en sus ojos*

Cloe: eso espero… *fue interrumpida por un guardia que habría la puerta para meter su cabeza por ella*

Guardia: es hora, guerreros *se retiro firme y serio*

Zak: tranquila, todo resultara bien *se besaron*

Zak ayudo a Cloe a pararse y fueron caminando agarrados de la mano a su encuentro con Kiet, Fenzy y Chronan Sun.

Kraderoma y Lon gritaron SENDOKAI y se teletrasportaron a Heartfire, mientras, Chronan Yat usaba sus poderes para viajar.

No fueron muy bien recibidos, todos los miraban con caras enojadas entre tristes, ellos se inmutaron, a acepción de Kraderoma que trago saliva cuando vio a unos niños llorando con su padre que miraba fríamente a Lon.

Los ojos de Kraderoma adquirieron un color miel por unos momentos y volvieron a ser azules oscuros. Amore, en el fondo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de salir.

Los chicos fueron escoltados por un carro de cristal conducido con pegasos de fuego hasta el estadio, entraron y todos vitorearon.

Chronan Sun se teletransporto al balcón central que había en la cancha para la gente importante como Lalith, Kento y Tampo que la acompañaban ahí y el presentador. Su hermana hizo lo mismo. Se vieron cara a cara y Chronan Yat hablo.

Chronan Yat: un gusto verte de nuevo hermanita, veo que eres mas poderosa *dijo mirándola desafiante*

Chronan Sun: vas a caer *cerró uno de sus puños exigiéndolo ante la cara de Chronan Yat*

Chronan Yat: eso lo creeré cuando lo vea…

Todos estaban ya sentados esperando las palabras mágicas del presentador de ceremonias que no era otro que el que había acompañado a los chicos en el torneo contra el mariscal Zorn y el primer gran torneo de Sendokai.

Presentador: Reyes y reinas, embajadores, habitantes de este planeta, dimensión y de otras dimensiones… estamos reunidos para presenciar este Sendokai que podría definir el destino del multiuniverso, sin nada mas que decir, que empiece la disputa *dijo y todos vitorearon nuevamente*

Los humanos y los dioses del mal entraron en sus respectivos senroks para transformarse con sus armaduras. Los humanos se transformaron con sus armaduras de amor, Kraderoma tenía una armadura de odio y Lon tenia su traje Zorn.

Ambos equipos salieron de sus senroks y se vieron cara a cara retándose con miradas frías y desafiantes.

Guardias de Cristal: Heartfire sen-do-kai-epsus *el do de fuego aparece y se materializa dando inicio al Sendokai*

Los humanos corren en busca de el y lo consiguen ya que ninguno de los dos dioses se a movido.

Fenzy: estela tai-sen *salió con el do hacia el senrok de su rival* Zak, tuyo *se lo paso a Zak*

Zak lo agarro al vuelo y se dispuso a hacer el disparo set-sen.

Presentador: los humanos se abren con el do y los dioses no se han movido un milímetro…

Zak: disparo ser-sen *chuto el do hacia el senrok de Lon y Kraderoma*

Lon reacciono en ese instante y se interpuso.

Lon: disparo zorn-sen *dijo y acto seguido se preparo para interceptar el do*

El disparo era el mismo solo que modificado por los poderes Zorn de Lon, apenas toco el do, empezó una lucha para que quien tenia mas dominio y fuerza sobre el do.

Presentador: esto será una lucha de dos guerreros que al parecer igualan la balanza…

Zak luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lon seguía luchando despreocupadamente con una mano, el rubio grito y su poder se volvió mas fuerte, lo que hizo voltear por completo de frente a Lon y obligarlo a usar sus dos manos, el combate quedo de vuelta igualado.

Kiet: tengo que inclinar la balanza *sonrió al recordar su batalla del primer gran torneo con su lado oscuro* onda de choque geo-sen *aplasto el do con una energía sen verde*

El do salió disparado por los aires y Cloe lo agarro usando el destello nu-sen.

Presentador: parece que la balanza ha sido inclinada.

Cloe: Fenzy *se lo lanzo*

Fenzy: brisa libre amore-sen *dijo y se vio envolvía en su energía sen rosada*

Salió volando por los cielos con el do en pie mientras se dirigía peligrosamente a por el senrok rival. Lo lanzo con la fuerza de mil ráfagas de vientos y logro anotar un kai, lo malo es que Kraderoma agarro el rebote.´

Kraderoma: basta de jugar como niños y empezad a pelear como auténticos guerreros *sonrió y se posiciono para hacer un poder* fénix de sombra odio-sen

Kraderoma se fue haciendo de sombras hasta aumentar 10 veces su tamaño, se convirtió en un terrorífico fénix de sombra con ojos celestes brillantes. El do se mantenía frete a su pico y batiendo una vez sus enormes alas, salió disparada por el campo de Sendokai.

Llego frente al senrok de los humanos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kiet y Fenzy desplegaron sus alas brancas con verde y rosa y llegaron frente al senrok justo a tiempo. La diosa disparo el do y lo mantenía con un rastro de sombras negriazules.

Kiet y Fenzy: muro dúo-sen *dijeron al mismo tiempo creando el muro verde y rosa con el objetivo de proteger su senrok*

Empezaron a luchar contra la diosa para ver quien lograba vencer.

Presentador: el combate esta de nuevo muy reñido…

La diosa del odio soltó un grito característico del águila y su poder aumento, los chicos empezaron a perder terreno y fuerza, Kraderoma extendió sus alas lo mas que pudo y aleteo hacia adelante, rompiendo el muro y dejando pasar el do que choco contra el escudo azul de los chicos, pero ahí no se detuvo.

Presentador: parece que la diosa del odio ganara este Sendokai con un solo kai.

Chronan Sun: no… *susurro mientras Chronan Yat la miraba y sonreía*

Zak: Cloe *corrió hacia ella y se apuntaron mutuamente sus brazaletes a sus pechos*

Cloe y Zak: relámpago dúo-sen *salieron volando por los cielos y llegaron a su senrok*

Patearon al mismo tiempo el do hacia el lado contrario tratando de detener el ataque, lo lograron, pero no evitaron que el escudo desapareciera por completo.

Kraderoma volvió a su forma real y sonrió levemente, en señal de están complacida.

Kraderoma: no resistáis, es inútil *dijo mirando con la cabeza de costado a Zak* chron ur-sen *se teletransporto al lado del gran Zorn*

Zak: rápido, hagamos la fusión *dijo y los cuatro se reunieron, Lon trago saliva*

Lon: ¿Y ahora? *dijo con algo de preocupación reflejada en su voz*

Kraderoma: solo espera…

Presentador: esto es asombroso, nunca había visto tal poder como el de la diosa del odio, veremos que hacen los humanos en forma de respuesta *atajo el micrófono flotante con las dos manos y hablo mas fuerte*

Zak, Cloe, Kiet y Fenzy: fusión nero-sen *dijeron al unisonito desplegando sus alas y uniendo sus energías mientras flotaban con el do hacia cierta altura en el cielo*

Zak recargo de energía el do y lo chuto hacia Lon con una fuerza aun mayor que la que usaron contra los amos de fuego la segunda vez que se enfrentaron a ellos.

Lon: ira zorn-sen *dijo e hizo el mismo ataque que Sidmodius usaba en el gran torneo*

Pero Lon era muchísimo mas poderoso que Sidmodius.

Presentador: vaya, ¡nunca había visto tal demostración de poder de parte de dos equipos!

Lon recibió el impacto y devolvió el do, obviamente que la fusión venció a Lon, pero el no salió ni lastimado ni cansado, es mas, había logrado reducir el poder de la fusión a un porciento tan bajo que solo logro desvanecer el escudo protector dejando a ambos equipos empatados.

Presentador: ¡vaya! Por los cuernos del rey Kinarus, eso fue muy impactante y con eso ambos equipos quedaron igualados…

Kinarus: Aquí estoy cabeza de babosa… *regaño al maestro de ceremonias*

Presentador: Ups… lo siento mi rey, volvamos al combate, iba diciendo que el primero que marque un kai gana el sendokai…

Kraderoma: chron ur-sen *agarra el do cuando rebota por los aires*

Kraderoma se lo pasa a Lon que hace la ira zorn-sen una vez más pero no consigue nada al ver que Fenzy hace el tornado go-sen y ahora posee en su poder el do.

Fenzy: Zak *se lo pasa pero Kraderoma usa sus poderes y consigue el do antes*

Kraderoma: fénix de sombra odio-sen *se convierte de nuevo en el fénix*

Zak: corazón de fuego amore-sen *se envuelve en el corazón flameante*

El do impacta contra la energía de Zak y empieza una batalla nuevamente en el cielo. Kraderoma gana terreno pero Zak cierra los ojos y recuerda todo lo que paso con Cloe, los momentos bellos que quedaron para siempre en su corazón, los besos que se dieron, su corazón le dijo que era lo que debía hacer.

Paro de hacer el corazón y Kraderoma se desestabilizo por un momento y bajo a su forma normal.

Presentador: vaya, tenemos un combate legendario aquí…

Kiet: fuerza de la tierra amore-sen *desestabilizo la gravedad e hizo una jaula alrededor de Kraderoma, esta la exploto fácilmente, pero Lon no tubo tanta suerte, seguía atrapado en la jaula de rocas.

Kraderoma: pared de hielo sky-sen *se formo una pared de cristal oscuro alrededor del senrok de los dioses del mal justo antes de que el do impactara con el, haciéndolo rebotar* spectra swish-kovic

Los espectros se desplegaron y dejaron a Lalith intrigada, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que estos espectros no eran como los suyos, eran negros con motitas pequeñas en azul oscuro, parecían mucho más malignos.

Kraderoma hizo unos movimientos de manos como bailando y envió a los espectros que eran muy poderosos por así decirlo, tomaron el do y se dispusieron a anotar el ultimo kai, cuando Kiet corto su poder y fue al lado de Fenzy, para tratar de hacer el muro dúo-sen, afortunadamente lo logran a tiempo.

Presentador: imagino que ustedes están igual de asombrados…

Zak agarro el do y miro a Cloe, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por un momento, Zak giro la cabeza hacia Chronan Sun y esta le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, se volvió a ver a Cloe y esta pareció entender lo que los ojos de Zak decían, porque sonrió y también asintió con la cabeza, Zak se unió con una sonrisa.

Kraderoma: ¿Qué te parece si ganamos de una buena vez? *se dirigió al gran Zorn sonriendo levemente*

Lon: ¿Qué piensas hacer? *dijo y Kraderoma le mostro su collar*

Kraderoma: tu brazalete *dijo y Lon apunto su brazalete hacia ella*

Sus energías se unieron, y enseguida Lon entendió que debía hacer. Desde el palco principal Chronan Yat observaba el espectáculo sonriendo pero muy pensativa al mismo tiempo.

Presentador: parece que ambos equipos traman algo…

Kraderoma y Lon: Sombra dúo-sen *ambos se hicieron dos ráfagas de sombras con ojos blancos aterradores*

Salieron volando a por el do mientras Zak sonreía a Cloe absorto en su propio mundo. Corrió hacia ella y sus manos se juntaron.

Zak: fuego universal *dijo y Cloe lo miro tiernamente*

Cloe: estrella universal *sus corazones se entendían y sus ojos hablaban ese idioma que solo ellos sabían*

Zak y Cloe: seu-sen *dijeron al unisonito*

Volaron repletos de energía sen azul y amarilla que parecía contener todas las estrellas del multiverso, se sentían realmente poderosos, pero eso no es lo que mas les importaba, ellos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, deseándose más que nunca, cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios. Mientras los dioses del odio se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos.

Zak y Cloe se separaron y sonrieron, Zak tenia el do en pies, se sentían mejor que nunca, rodeados de toda esa energía y amor, respiraron hondo, seguían tomados de la mano, pronto comenzaron a girar los puntos blancos que parecían estrellas y fueron a dar por todas partes rodeando el campo de una especie de sen brillante.

Todos de inmediato sintieron una sensación agradable, empezaron a ver los momentos mas felices que tuvieron frente a la persona que en verdad aman, Tampo vio a Lalith pescando, Lalith vio a Tampo luchando, Kiet vio a su abuela ofreciéndole animadamente galletas, Fenzy vio a su madre y a su padre juntos jugando con ella, las millones de personas que estaban ahí también empezaron a recordar los momentos mas felices de sus vidas.

Zak y Cloe seguían absortos en los ojos del otro.

Kraderoma y Lon se levantaron y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, Lon se quito el casco y se vieron a los ojos.

Chronan Yat: ¡No! *grito*

Golpeo una especie de escudo que la apartaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba al parecer encerrada.

Lon: Amira…

Kraderoma: Lon…

Los ojos de Kraderoma se volvieron miel, mientras los de Lon recuperaban su color verde esmeralda…


	25. ¿Ganamos?

Lon: Amira…

Kraderoma: Lon…

Los ojos de Kraderoma se volvieron miel, mientras los de Lon recuperaban su color verde esmeralda…

Cloe y Zak cerraron los ojos una vez mas y salieron volando por el estadio con el do frente suyo hacia el senrok de los dioses, seguían agarrados de la mano con los ojos cerrados.

Lon y Kraderoma estaban mirándose fijamente, absortos en su propio mundo, Cloe y Zak chutan juntos el do que sale disparado con una energía amarilla y azul girando formando varios espirales. El do impacta contra el senrok que explota y en ese preciso momento pasa lo impensable.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia los dioses menores que estaban besándose, el cabello de Kraderoma enseguida se prendió en llamas y Lon apareció con su armadura nero, Kraderoma fue cambiando de vestuario hasta el final de su capa convirtiéndose de vuelta en Amore, su collar cayo y yacía junto al casco del gran Zorn en el suelo.

Esa unión de labios le regreso el amor a cada uno, sentir el dulce sabor de los labios del amor verdadero creído olvidado en el tiempo, para ellos eras una sensación nueva, y extravagante. Se sintieron extremadamente bien y vivos, recordaron el pasado que habían pasado juntos, lo que mas les alegraba era que ahora que sus almas ve volvieron a reencontrar, podrían estar juntos y disfrutar de ese amor tan anhelado por tanto tiempo de parte de ambos, no había palabras que describieran lo que sentían.

Lon se hundió en un mar de recuerdos mientras Amore renovaba todo el amor del multiuniverso puesto a que su propio corazón desprendía amor hacia todas partes, ese beso de amor cálido, verdadero y único, era lo que una diosa del amor necesita para completar sus poderes.

Ellos no necesitaban hablarse, sus labios se deleitaban con los del otro, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y sus almas se juntaban, sus corazones eran los únicos que hablaban en ese momento en un idioma que solo el amor verdadero, noble y puro entendería.

Cloe y Zak, habían disuelto el poder y también observaban asombrados a Lon y Amore. Estos dos se separaron, se miraron y luego se abrazaron una vez más.

Amore: te extrañe mucho *sus palabras las dijo con lagrimas en los ojos*

Lon: yo también *el también estaba muy conmovido y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas*

Chronan Sun: ellos son…

Presentador: ¡esto nunca jamás se ha visto en ningún Sendokai! ¡Que muestra extraordinaria de poder!

Cloe: ¿Qué acaba de pasar? *dijo todavía no entendiendo pero con una gran sonrisa*

Zak: ¡Amore, haz vuelto! *dijo alegre saludando a la diosa del amor*

Amore: guerreros, gracias *hizo una pequeña reverencia*

Fenzy y Kiet: ¡Amore! *al unisonito*

Presentador: bueno… como ya se saludaron todos… quiero declarar el Sendokai como finalizado y los ganadores son: ¡Los guerreros humanos!

El campo entero estallo vitoreando y aclamando a los humanos, Zak y Cloe se dieron otro beso mas, lo mismo hicieron Amore y Lon.

Lon: te amo…

Amore: te amo…

Chronan Yat: ¡No! *ahora era atrapada en una esfera de energía por su hermana*

Chronan Sun: quieta hermana, pagaras por tus crímenes, no podrás volver a usar tus poderes, cuando los dioses del sen se enteren de tus ocurrencias… *fue interrumpida por su hermana alvina*

Chronan Yat: jajaja, yo no estoy tan segura *sonrió*

En el campo, cerca del senrok que exploto, una figura empezaba a darse forma, de una sombra apareció nadie menos que Kraderoma.

Kraderoma: al fin me he liberado de ti… *se levanto y se sacudió el polvo mientras se dirigía a Amore*

Zak: oh no, esto no pinta nada bien…

Amore: Kraderoma, tu… tu, deberías estar dentro mío *se soltó de Lon y se acomodo en una posición de ataque*

Kraderoma: vaya, vaya, tu siempre subestimándome *puso sus manos en su cintura*

Chronan Yat sonrió y destruyo el escudo aprovechando la distracción de su hermana. Por consecuente agarro a Chronan Yat con aros de energía y la esposó a una pared.

Chronan Yat: el mal ganara… no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo…

Amore: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kraderoma, te propongo algo… *sonrió y entrelazo sus manos atrás suyo caminando hacia Amore*

Amore: ¿Qué? *sabia que no podía confiar en Kraderoma*

Kraderoma: disputemos un sendokai… la que gane reinara *dijo sonriendo*

Amore: eso esta hecho… *Kraderoma la interrumpió*

Kraderoma: no te adelantes, este Sendokai será un Kisufí*dijo sonriendo*

Amore, Kento, Lalith, Tampo y Chronan Sun abrieron enormemente los ojos al escuchar esa palabra, Amore empezó a desesperarse, Lon la tomo de la mano y ella se calmo y se volvió a centrar.

Zak: ¿Qué es un Kisufí? *incrédulo e inocente*

Tampo: un Kisufí es una especie de Sendokai salvaje que se pactico durante un milenio en una dimensión negra, era la peor clase de sendokai, mucha sangre se derramaba, los dioses del sen lo prohibieron porque el que pierde… *Amore completo la frase*

Amore: muere… es un sendokai a muerte *dijo cerrando los ojos*

Kraderoma solo rio levemente mientras Chronan Yat usaba sus poderes y llegaba al lado de ella para entregarle el collar oscuro.

Lon: Amira, ni lo pienses *dijo interponiéndose y poniéndose defensivamente delante de la reina del fuego*

Amore: debo hacerlo, es la única manera de que ella desaparezca…*aparto a Lon*

Lon: no te dejare hacerlo *dijo con lagrimas en los ojos*

Amore: Lon… tranquilo, estaré bien *lo beso en el cachete*

Kraderoma: ¿Y bien? *dijo mirando desinteresadamente la escena*

Amore: acepto el reto… pero *tenia condiciones para luchar a muerte*

Kraderoma: aquí viene… *rodo los ojos*

Amore: la cancha será toda mi dimensión… *dijo advirtiendo mas o menos*

Fenzy: ¿Cómo dimensión? *dijo asustada*

Amore: los Kisufí se celebraban por toda la dimensión… *dijo aclarando la duda*

Presentador: ¿Un Kisufí? Esto será algo épico…

Kraderoma: vaya que lo será… ciudadanos de fuego, estén preparados para ver a su reina muerta mañana cuando el alba anuncie la mañana *dijo cerrando su puño y exhibiéndolo en el aire*

Kiet: ¿Por qué no ahora? *dijo y Amore lo miro molesta*

Chronan Sun: los Kisufí se practican durante un periodo de reloj solar entero *explico*

Amore: Que así sea… *se puso erguida y vio como desaparecían Chronan Yat y Kraderoma*

Chronan Yat: nos veremos muy pronto, hermana, chron ur-sen *desapareció*

Kraderoma se convirtió en un pequeño fénix de sombras y salió volando a por la luna.

Chronan Sun se teletransporto al lado de los chicos con Lalith, Kento y Tampo.

Chronan Sun: esto esta muy mal…

Amore: no puedo creerlo… Un Kisufí… *estaba absorta mirando un ventanal de su castillo mientras les hablaba a los chicos*

Cloe: ¿Alguien puede explicar que es exactamente un Kisufí? *dijo y Amore cerro los ojos para girarse hacia ella*

Amore: hace muchos años, una raza de malvados seres crearon el Kisufí como un método de Sendokai para resolver los problemas de la realeza, durante ese tiempo todo era muy oscuro, esa dimensión fue retando a varios reyes para el Kisufí, todos morían en el intento, la raza se llamaba Kiloks y su rey Kirantus era el amo de las espadas, o por lo menos se hacia llamar así. Conquisto muchos reinos, ya que era tan bravo que se enfrentaba a cualquiera que fuera una amenaza, los dioses del sen vieron que esto era sumamente malo, y enviaron a Chronan Sun y a Chronan Yat para que acabaran con esto… *dijo y la Chronex continuo*

Chronan Sun: afortunadamente lo detuvimos, pero pagamos muy caro, le quitamos sus poderes y su dimensión desapareció, después de eso se declaro que nunca se volviera a realizar este tipo de lucha… *Amore la interrumpió*

Amore: pero dadas las circunstancias, no me queda de otra… *se sentó en su trono*

Lon: paren la carreta, me pueden decir ¿que eres? *se dirigió a Amore*

Amore: Lon, soy Miamorecadenza, o Amore, la diosa del amor y reina de fuego… *sonrió avergonzada*

Fenzy: ese no te la esperabas… *rio al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lon*

Amore: pero sigo siendo Amira…

Lon: ¡Genial! *sonrió a Amore y esta le correspondió por unos segundos pero después su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer*

El salón se quedo por un momento en silencio, solo la única aguja del reloj solar provocaba un ruido, algo molesto para los guerreros.

Amore: para serles franca, tengo mucho miedo… *dijo cerrando los ojos*

Zak: pero, tranquila, solo tienes que meter el do en el senrok… *trato de animar a la diosa del amor*

Pero desgraciadamente no lo logro, ella solo bajo la cabeza y negó moviéndola de un lado para el otro.

Amore: así no se jurga el Kisufí… *levanto la vista para ver la cara de des concertación de los humanos*

Lalith: el Kisufí es un juego a muerte, lo que significa que tienen que pelear y que alguien debe matar a alguien, no hay ningún do, ni senroks, empieza cuando los jugadores salen de dos planetas extremos de la dimensión en busca de un objeto en especial, si se encuentran antes o después, deben luchar a muerte, el ganador es el que mata al otro y consigue llegar a el planeta del centro, a salvo, con el objeto… *entrecruzo sus cuatro brazos*

Amore: eso significa que yo saldré de Atus y ella de Fentus, y Heartfire será la sede de la línea de meta, el objeto será la rosa de fuego, la de mi jardín *se paro de su trono y fue hacia un ventanal que estaba atrás de su trono, los chicos la acompañaron y miraron*

Observaron una rosa dorada en medio de un millón de flores de todos los colores, el jardín era hermoso, pero esa rosa tenia algo en especial que hacia que todos flipen por ella, era hermosa, pero parecía peligrosa, desde dentro del castillo se podía sentir la energía sen que desplegaba.

Chronan Sun: ahora, vayan a descansar guerreros… se hace tarde… *Kiet fue el primero en salir por la gran puerta rumbo a su habitación, le siguió Fenzy y luego Cloe*

Zak detuvo a Lon en el pasillo, y le comenzó a hablar.

Zak: Lon… espera… *lo agarro del brazo*

Chronan Yat: ¿Estas segura que querías un Kisufí? *dijo sentada en un trono de hielo en una mesa larguísima de cristal oscuro*

Kraderoma: si *completamente segura de sus palabras*

Chronan Yat: ¿Están consiente de que ella completo sus poderes con ese beso? *pregunto nuevamente*

Kraderoma: Chronan Yat, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan desconfiada de ti misma? *pregunto mirando fijamente a la diosa del mal*

Chronan Yat: no desconfió de mí, desconfió de todos… *trato de esconder su vergüenza*

Chronan Yat solo se puso rígida como retando a Kraderoma pero esta ni se inmuto.

Estaban ahora solas junto a un montón de guardias de cristal oscuro en un planeta llamado Frecccli, en ese lugar, todo el tiempo hacia frio y nevaba. Por eso Kraderoma decidió montarse ahí un castillo de hielo provisorio.

Lon: ¿Que pasa Zak?

Zak: quería disculparme por lo de Masara…

Lon: tu, ¿disculparte conmigo?, ¡pero si soy yo el que te debe una disculpa! Mis problemas me atormentaron y mis celos me segaron, espero que me puedas perdonar *dijo francamente bajando la cabeza en señal de verdadero arrepentimiento*

Zak: no importa… así que… Amore *sonrió pícaramente*

Lon: Amore o Amira… fue mi compañera y mejor amiga mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía no me había mudado de ciudad, la quería mucho, pero un día me tuve que ir, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me había enojado con mi padre *dijo sincerándose por completo y luego acoto* no sabia que Amira era tan importante y poderosa...

Zak: pues ahora lo sabes y están juntos de nuevo…. *sonrió*

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Chronan Sun: Amore, no puedo creer que aceptaras tal reto… *dijo muy preocupada*

Amore: Chronan Sun… tranquila, acepte porque me siento muy confiada, ya tengo mis poderes completos, no tengo nada que temer, a demás es la única manera de eliminar a Kraderoma para siempre… *dijo respirando onda* aunque no me gusta la idea de tener que matar a alguien…

Chronan Sun: es normal, tu corazón ama a todos, no puedes privarle de la vida a nadie, no serás capaz, por eso me preocupo *dijo seria*

Amore: tienes razón, pero no la matare, tengo un mejor-peor destino para ella, no será la muerte pero no podrá volver a causar daño de nuevo en el multiverso *dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su trono*

Chronan Sun: pero no la subestimes, puede tener muchos trucos bajo la manga, las criaturas de sombra son engañosas… *dijo recordado a su Hermana*

Amore: ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es esperar a que llegue la hora de la verdad… *dijo reflexionando*

La puerta se abre y Lon entra por ella sonriendo.

Chronan Sun: mejor, los dejo solos…. *sonrió y se retiro usando su poder* chron ur-sen.

Las puertas se cerraron y Chronan Sun desapareció dejando completamente en silencio al salón con las almas de Amore y Lon adentro…

Lon: así que eres una reina y una diosa… *dijo acercándose a ella*

Amore: así es, ¿Qué te sorprende?, eres el dios de la paz *dijo y Lon se quedo en un estado de shock.

Lon: ¿Qué soy que? *dijo abriendo los ojos al máximo*

Amore: un dios, como yo…

Lon: vaya, bueno, no es que sea lo mas raro que he vivido pero, en verdad me sorprende *dijo sonriendo*

Amore: y… *algo incomoda se revolvió en su trono*

Lon: Amore, discúlpame por haberme ido… fueron por problemas familiares, estoy muy arrepentido y… *la diosa del amor lo hizo callar con un movimiento de mano*

Amore se paro y camino lentamente hacia Lon.

Amore: se lo que paso, lo puedo sentir, tranquilo *le deposito un suave y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios*

Lon no dejo que Amore rompiera el beso y la atrajo hacia el agarrándola por la cintura, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y el beso se volvió mas apasionado e intenso, los dos viajaron de nuevo a ese mundo donde solo existían ellos, eso si era amor verdadero, se demostraba en gestos, no en palabras.

Lon corto el beso por falta de aire pero sin romper el tierno abrazo.

Lon: no quiero que participes de ese Sendokai… *dijo con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente*

Amore: tranquilo… estaré bien *limpio las lagrimas de el*

Lon: te amo, no te puedo perder de nuevo… *la abrazo aun mas fuerte*

Amore: te amo, no me perderás, siempre estaré contigo aquí… *puso la mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de Lon donde se hallaba situado su corazón*

Se quedaron un rato mas ahí, abrazados, no necesitaban hablar, sus corazones se comunicaban, sus almas se entendían, era cual para tal…

La noche había pasado muy rápido y era hora de que Amore levantara el sol después de mucho tiempo y empezara el Kisufí…

Amore empezó a levantar el sol con su centro y luego lo convirtió nuevamente en su collar y se lo puso.

Amore: ha llegado la hora… *abrió los ojos*

Justo en ese mismo instante el rayo del portal bajaba y Kraderoma aparecía acompañada de Chronan Yat.

Presentador: cada uno de los participantes a su planeta, el Sendokai iniciara cuando se oiga las campanas de matrimonio de la iglesia de Heartfire, la rosa de fuego será el objetivo, tendrán que atravesar media dimensión venciendo a varios pueblos y cuando lleguen tendrán que luchar a muerte por la rosa, elijan sus armas…

Amore: espada de fuego *desplego su espada que estaba ardiente en llamas*

Kraderoma: yo elijo mi espada de cristal oscuro *dijo y la desplego de igual manera, solo que esta brillaba en una energía sen negriazul*

Presentador: La diosa del Amor y reina del fuego, Miamorecadenza saldrá de Atus, el planeta del este, mientras Kraderoma la diosa del odio saldrá de Fentus, el planeta del oeste…

Lon: ¿estas lista? *le apretó la mano*

Amore: claro…

Ambas competidoras fueron a los respectivos planetas y esperaron las campanadas…

En Fentus Chronan Yat estaba impaciente por las campanadas ya que tenía un plan bien guardado para la batalla de Heartfire.

Kraderoma: tengo miedo *dijo al no sentirse tan segura*

Chronan Yat: ¿desde cuando eres tan sentimental? *dijo mirándola enojada*

Kraderoma: tienes razón, soy la diosa del odio y si alguien va a caer esta noche será ella. *se preparo con espada en mano*

En Atus Amore estaba preparándose con todos sus amigos.

Lon: Amore, antes de todo, ¿quieres ser mi novia? *dijo apresuradamente tratando de esconder su sonrojo*

Amore: claro *se besaron una vez mas*

Fenzy: oh vamos, no hagan eso enfrente mío… *asqueada*

Todos rieron divertidos pero pronto se oyeron las campanadas, la hora había llegado…

Amore: Lon, si no regreso, cuida de mi reino, serás el rey del fuego…

Zak: ¿Cómo te pueden matar si eres inmortal? *pregunto al fijarse en ese pequeño detalle*

Amore: armas celestiales… *dijo y respiro hondo* espero volver a verlos, te amo Lon, los quiero mucho a todos y gracias, fénix de fuego Armor-sen *se convirtió en un hermoso fénix de fuego que salió volando por las llanuras a su batalla*

Lon: ¡Amore! *grito con lagrimas en los ojos*

Amore ya se había ido, era la batalla de vida o muerte entre la diosa del odio y la diosa del amor...


	26. Amore y Kraderoma

Kraderoma: hasta aquí llegue… *dijo al oír las campanadas*

Chronan Yat: recuerda que el mal siempre triunfara… *dijo sonriendo* ahora gana el Kisufí, ve…

Kraderoma: fénix de sombras odio-sen *se convirtió en un fénix de sombras negriazul*

Kraderoma salió volando por los aires dejando a Chronan Yat con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Chronan Yat: eso es, ve, después de todo, si fracasas, tengo un plan… *dijo y se preparo* Chron ur-sen *desapareció*

Lon: ¡Amore! *grito con lagrimas en los ojos*

Zak y Cloe lo agarraron del hombro y el se dio vuelta agachando la cabeza. Chronan Sun se conmovió, mientras los demás abordaban la carroza tirada de caballos de fuego que los trajeron y ahora los devolverían a Heartfire.

Zak: Lon, vámonos, se que Amore ganara, déjala, ella puede con esto *dijo consolándolo*

Lon solo asintió con la cabeza y subió al trambolico carruaje acompañado de ellos dos, solo Chronan Sun se quedo viendo como Amore desaparecía dirigiéndose hacia arriba.

Chronan Sun: Chron ur-sen *desapareció*

Los humanos llegaron a Heartfire, donde había una conmoción. En el estadio estaba posicionada la rosa, esperando que llegaran las diosas, se encontraban millones de habitantes de todas las dimensiones, mas incluso que cuando los humanos lucharon con Lon y Kraderoma.

Presentador: todos estamos expectantes aguardando el… *se interrumpió a el mismo por lo que acababa de suceder en el estadio de sendokai*

Ambas Chronex habían llegado de un lado cada una, se pusieron firmes y se miraban como retándose. La gente se puso al tanto de esto y espero un Sendokai entre ellas.

Chronan Yat: lo pide la gente querida hermanita *sonrió*

Chronan Sun: se lo que pretendes y lamento arruinar tu cara de felicidad, pero te digo que no lo lograras, la verdad y el amor están de nuestro lado… *prendió dos esferas de energía azul en sus manos*

Chronan Yat: para ser una diosa si que tienes mal gusto cuando se trata de peleas *sonrió y puso sus manos atrás de su cuerpo*

Chronan Sun: ¿A que te refieres? *apago los rayos azules de sus manos*

Chronan Yat: mira, no interferiremos en el combate de las diosas menores, pero tenemos unas cuentas que arreglar tú y yo querida hermana *sonrió aun más y se puso firme*

Chronan Sun: ya se lo que pretendes, tendrás un Sendokai si es eso lo que quieres, pero debo advertirte que no seré tan cuidadosa como la ultima vez *dijo mirándola desafiante*

Presentador: ¿Sendokai? Ya han dicho las palabras mágicas, damas y caballeros, reyes y engendros, tendremos un Sendokai mientras esperamos a que Amore y Kraderoma atraviesen la dimensión *el publico aplaudió y vitoreó, la idea de un sendokai entre la diosa del bien y la diosa del mal vaya que les encanto*

Chronan Ya: el publico lo pide, será de un solo kai *abrió sus brazos*

Chronan Sun: pues entonces, que así sea… *se dirigió al lugar de su senrok*

Su hermana hizo lo mismo, se posicionaron y gritaron Sendokai, acto siguiente salieron de sus senroks, el de Chronan Yat era blanco y rojo, mientras que el de Chronan Sun era azul oscuro y celeste.

Guardias: Heartfire-sendo-kai-epsus *aparece el do de fuego y solo Chronan Sun reacciona*

Chronan Sun: Chron ur-sen *dice y desaparece viajando en el tiempo*

Los humanos estaban en el palco principal, al lado de la rosa de fuego viendo el Sendokai que se disputaba entre el bien y el mal.

Chronan Sun había viajado al futuro, vio que su hermana generaría criaturas de sen oscuro para que combatieran en vez de ella. Eso la sorprendió de sobremanera, pero decidió centrarse, sabia que ganaría si mantenía la fe. Entonces se devolvió al presente, para quedar justo en frente de do.

Kraderoma: primer planeta, espero que no me hagan problemas… *bajo al planeta*

Como era tradicional en los Kisufí, la gente que competía, tenía que bajar en cada planeta que viera y enfrentarse a las personas de ese planeta.

Kraderoma bajo y no fue muy bien recibida, flechas empezaron a llover sobre ella, seguía en estado de un fénix de sombras, por lo tanto, estas las atravesaban sin problema

*: Detenedla *gritaron y más flechas empezaron a llover*

Kraderoma: ¡Basta! *grito y se volvió un fénix enorme azul oscuro*

Los aldeanos quedaron petrificados, y salieron huyendo del lugar, pero dos personas se habían quedado.

*: ¿Quieres llegar a Heartfire viva? Pues pasaras sobre nuestros cadáveres, soy el Rey Krodes, ella es mi esposa, la reina Konas *se presento*

Kraderoma solo se vio terminando el poder y volviendo a su forma real, mientras se limpiaba con desinterés el polvo de sus hombros.

Estos eran los reyes del planeta Kared, ahí se encontraban las joyas preciosas de casi todo el reino era también conocido por tener la mas grande fabrica de plata de la dimensión. La apariencia de los aldeanos era como la de algunos guardias del castillo de Amore, eran de cristal, personas de cristal de diferentes colores, cada uno llevaba un arco de plata. Sin embargo los arcos de los reyes habían sido encantados por Amore, como lo hizo con su espada.

Kraderoma: empecemos *dijo y los reyes la envistieron* chron ur-sen *desapareció y apareció detrás de los reyes que habían quedado muy confundidos*

Krodes: ese poder no te esta permitido usar *dijo duramente mirándola*

Kraderoma: usar para viajar a Heartfire, en los combates es evidente que los puedo usar *dijo desplegando su espada de cristal oscuro*

Ambos reyes se pusieron en alerta y sacaron dos arcos y flechas plateados, uno era finísimo y tenia detalles en rojo y el otro, mas grueso, tenia detalles de oro en algunas puntas y curvas. De las flechas, ni que hablar, cada uno de ellos llevaba en su espalda un bolsón especial para flechas, estas eran tan filosas, sus puntas eran delicadísimas terminaciones de plata y oro.

Empezaron a disparar sin cesar contra la diosa, pero las flechas la atravesaban, Kraderoma se volvió una sombra y desapareció.

Konas: ¡Muestra tu cara diosa del odio! *dijo enojada preparando una flecha y tensando con sus delicadas manos el denso hilo del arco*

Kraderoma solo soltó un grito y se volvió a convertir en su típico fénix de sombra, se desplazo por el cielo dando giros y evadiendo varias flechas que llegaban de varios arcos que ahora estaban acompañando a los reyes en su misión.

Kraderoma: No dejare que unos "arqueritos" me pongan en ridículo *rujio entre dientes*

Amore: el planeta de Aschet…

Ella bajo en picada despidiendo pequeñas llamaradas y justo antes de chocar con el suelo estallo en llamas, apareciendo en el medio de ese espectáculo de fuego con su forma real.

*: Mi reina… *se arrodillaron y la recibieron amablemente*

Amore: Rey Apnes… *sonrió*

Apnes: Disculpadme, pero como debo seguir las reglas, sabrás que te tengo que tratar de detener…por favor, que no se derrame sangre en mi pueblo… *dijo rogando*

Amore: eso nunca… solo se puede matar a los competidores… a parte, nunca les haría daño, mi deber el protegerlos… *dijo calmando a las personas presentes*

Los Aschets son criaturas pacificas, no atacan al menos que se vean obligados por defensa o regla… Su apariencia en cambio es muy contradictoria, son criaturas doradas y resplandecientes, no son seres terrestres, así que, vuelan con alas doradas o rojizas, dependiendo de su edad, estas son delicadísimas pues están hechas de rocío matinal y de los mismísimos rayos del sol…

Amore: comiencen… *dijo dejando que ellos den el primer ataque contra su persona*

Apnes: disculpe… ¡Aschets, preparen sus armas! *todos alzaron lanzas de cristal rojo que en la punta eran de oro, afiladas hasta tal punto de apenas rozar con la piel y abrirla como un cascaron de huevo*

El planeta de los Aschets era conocido por su gente pacífica pero extremadamente estricta en algunas cosas, las reglas son lo más importante ahí, pero nadie es juzgado nunca por lo que hace…

Las lanzas empezaron a caer sobre Amore, ella hizo un escudo de cristal para cubrirse de ellas, lo hizo, pero lamentablemente, estas lanzas tienen la capacidad de volver a sus dueños una vez que se alejan…

Amore: Destello un-sen *se teletransporto atrás de los aldeanos*

Hizo un ademan con su mano y alzo una pared de cristal justo antes de que el rey lanzara su Lanza Real encima de ella, luego de hacer desaparecer la pared junto sus manos y cerro los ojos. Luego los abrió muchísimo mas motivada.

Amore: spectra swish-kovic *aparecieron los espectros, pero estos eran dorados y reflejaban una energía anaranjada*

Sus caras no eran fijas, de repente estaban felices y al rato tristes, era la primera vez que Amore utilizaba este poder, lo vio cuando Kraderoma lo uso, y los mismos poderes de Kraderoma ella supuestamente tiene, pero en forma de luz. Se sentía rara, más poderosa, pero rara, podía sentir como se sentían los espectros, y sus emociones eran muy confusas, al rato a Amore le empezó a doler la cabeza.

Amore: id por ellos *se concentro y hizo que los espectros atraparan a cada uno de los aldeanos dejándolos inmóviles*

Algunos simplemente corrían a refugiarse…

Apnes: Felicitaciones, haz superado nuestro reto, te deseo toda la suerte en los próximos mundos *dijo sonriendo*

Amore: gracias *hizo que los espectros desaparecieran y libero a los pueblerinos*

Apnes: Reina Amore, pase lo que pase… quiero, queremos que sepas… que después de todo el amor siempre es la respuesta… *sonrió e hizo una reverencia*

Amore: claro, gracias, fénix de fuego Armor-sen *se convirtió en el fénix y desapareció volando*

Chronan Sun: esperad, se me ha ocurrido algo *sonrió sospechosamente* lucharemos con equipo *dijo y a su hermana se le borro la sonrisa de la cara*

Chronan Yat: esta bien, ¡ah! *grito y criaturas oscuras con auras rojizas empezaron a surgir del suelo de la cancha* listo, ¿Y tu equipo hermana? *sonrió*

Chronan Sun: Humanos, les pediré este favor… Zak… *dijo mirándolo a los ojos*

Zak se quedo pensando un momento, volteo la cabeza para ver a las criaturas que Chronan Yat hizo surgir, se preocupo y cerro los ojos, Cloe lo agarro tiernamente de la mano, el abre los ojos y la miro, ella le sonrió igual que su equipo y Lon…

Zak: aceptamos… *sonriente*

Lon: Zak… si no es mucho pedir desearía volver a luchar esta vez a vuestro lado… *dijo mirando el suelo*

Zak: eso esta hecho hermano… *sonríe a Lon y este le corresponde*

Chronan Sun: bajen… *los encierra en una bola de energía azul y los baja del palco para que la acompañen en la cancha de sendokai*

Chronan Yat: ¿Enserio? Menudo equipo… *se burla levemente*

Fenzy: eso dices ahora… *cruza sus brazos y la mira con molestia*

Chronan Sun: lucharemos por todo el bien, la paz y el amor del multiverso…

Kraderoma: A ver, ¿Un planeta con agua? *se extraño pero no le quedo otra que bajar*

*: ¡Ataquen con todo lo que tengan! *dijo una voz femenina desde las llanuras de una montaña*

De pronto comenzaron a divisarse en el cielo dos pelotas de hierro grandes conectadas por un hilado de acero muy resistente, a este le siguieron otros iguales. Kraderoma esquivo varios pero uno logro agárrala por las alas y la hace caer, de apoco se va convirtiendo de nuevo en su forma de verdad, pero sigue atrapada.

Kraderoma: ¡¿Saben quien soy?! *explota de rabia*

*: Si, eres la diosa del odio, Kraderoma… me presento… soy la reina de este planeta… *dijo sumamente cortante*

Kraderoma: ¿Y eso a mi que? *se paro, pero aun tenia los brazos pegados al cuerpo por la trampa*

*: Mi nombre es Candias, y este es el planeta Scamian… el único planeta que contiene agua en esta dimensión *se puso orgullosa de su titulo*

Kraderoma: un gusto *rodo los ojos*

Candias era un planeta extraño en esa dimensión, pero muy preciado, pues contenía agua, y todos necesitaban por lo menos un poco de agua para vivir. La gente de ahí era muy belicosa, se parecían a los humanos, pero tenían cuatro brazos como Lalith y eran mas altos, todos eran rubios y tenían los ojos verdes. Iban vestidos con hojas tropicales de diferentes colores. La reina llevaba una corona de cristal azulado sobre su cabeza, pero un azul transparente.

Kraderoma: bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para perder, así que luchemos de una vez *dijo y utilizo una energía sen azul-negra para romper la trampa en la que había sido capturada*

Candias: atentos scamianos… *todos alzaron sus trampas para atacar a la diosa menor*

Amore: ¡Uh! ¡El planeta Flamits! *se acercaba a un planeta de color medio granate*

Bajo sin dificultades he hizo su espectáculos de llamas para aparecer en su forma normal entre ellas.

*: ¡Mi muy apreciada, estimada y querida reina! *una voz masculina la recibió*

Amore: Fendas, ¿No significan lo mismo? *ríe levemente*

Amore había bajado al planeta de los fenices. Todos eran fenices con forma de persona, eran de diferentes colores, pero tenían la cualidad de cambiar de color con cada muerte que sufrían, si, morían de vez en cuando para renovar sus plumas, se desintegraban en cenizas y de ellas revivían con los rayos del sol.

El planeta era muy conocido por ser el más antiguo planeta de la dimensión de fuego después de Heartfire. También de este planeta salían las mejores frutas. No eran muy violentos, se concentraban mas en la sabiduría y en ser centrados con sus emociones, ya que los fenices tenían la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de las personas, por eso tenían que centrar sus emociones. Los únicos pensamientos que no leían eran los de su reina, Amore.

Fendas: Bueno, no prometo ser delicado, pero si prudente… *dijo e hizo un ademan con la mano hacia arriba*

Empezaron a llover millones de llamaradas sobre Amore, ella solo formo una esfera de energía que la protegiera, empezó a centrar sus emociones para poder preparar un poder lo suficientemente grande para vencer a Fendas y su gente, pues era un pueblo muy poderoso, uno de los mas poderoso de la dimensión de fuego se podría decir.

Amore: lista *sonrió y elimino el escudo que la protegía*

Las llamas se empezaron a acercar peligrosamente a ella pero Amore solo hizo un movimiento de manos y brazos y empezó a juntar las llamaradas para convertirlas en un gran haz de fuego que manejaba mágicamente, el fuego se fue haciendo de varios colores, Amore hizo un anillo de fuego encima de su cabeza e hizo que este se agrandara cada vez mas, convirtiéndose así en un remolino. Por consiguiente lo arrojo hacia los flamises, el remolino se fue convirtiendo de apoco en una barrera que acorralaba a los habitantes ahí presentes, también los rodeo por arriba, ya que los fenices aunque parecieran seres terrestres en ese momento, podían volar y varios de ellos estaba buscando una salida hacia arriba.

Fendas: ¡Alto el fuego! *dijo levantando las dos alas y deteniendo a sus súbditos*

Amore solo sonrió y detuvo el fuego absorbiéndolo mas o menos con un ademan de brazos.

Fendas: mi reina, haz ganado, puedes seguir… te deseo la mayor suerte posible… *hace una reverencia que es imitada por los demás habitantes del planeta*

Amore: muchísimas gracias, nos veremos en otra ocasión Fendas… *sonríe y se vuelve un fénix de fuego*

Todos los fenices vitorean felices del espectáculo del fénix de Amore, ella se va perdiendo en el cielo…

Chronan Yat: Empecemos de una buena vez *ella estaba flotando en el aire, extendió su brazo hacia adelante y las criaturas salieron volando y tomaron el do*

Fenzy: Tornado go-sen *hace el tornado y atrae el do para luego pasárselo a Zak*

Zak: Cloe *dice y se lo pasa, ella agarra el do con los pies*

Presentador: este combate estará muy reñido…

Cloe: destello un-sen *se auto-pasa el do chutándolo hacia la nada y luego transportándose para agarrarlo al vuelo* Chronan Sun, todo tuyo *se lo pasa a la diosa del bien*

Chronan Sun: chron ur-sen *se teletrasporta con el do*

Chronan Yat: chron ur-sen *agarra el do cuando Chronan Sun aparece* jajaja, ¡ahí va! *ríe y con un movimiento de brazo como bailando pasa el do a una de sus criaturas malignas*

Kiet: fuerza de la tierra amore-sen *deshabilita la gravedad, pero las criaturas en ese momento parecen mutar, sus piernas desaparecen y de esa energía rojiza les sale una cola, con ella salen volando*

Kiet mueve a sus amigos con las rocas, pero pronto deshace el poder al ver que Zak consigue el do.

Zak: ¡Cloe! *va corriendo con el do en pies para quedar al lado de su novia*

Cloe y Zak: relámpago dúo-sen *salen volando por la cancha, pero no pueden hacer nada contra dos de las criaturas de Chronan Yat que al parecer habían realizado el mismo poder*

El do sale disparado y Lon lo recibe, se siente indeciso, no sabe que hacer, hace mucho tiempo no estaba del lado del bien, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de acabar con todo eso que le había hecho tanto daño, ese dolor que causaba el mal.

Presentador: ¡Vaya muestra de poder que estamos presenciando!

Lon: ¡Por Amore! *salió corriendo hacia el senrok de Chronan Yat con el do en pies*

Logro esquivar por su cuenta a varios espíritus malignos de la diosa del mal, se sentía mas libre…

Lon: Estela tai-sen *fue corriendo mas rápido al senrok*

Se paro frente a el, Chronan Yat había bajado a tierra firme para confrontarlo, y sabia que Lon no seria fácil de vencer.

Chronan Yat: Vaya, ¿Dónde esta el gran Zorn? Ese caballero tan poderoso, dueño de muchas dimensiones del multiverso, dios de la guerra, ese chico que tenia guardado tanto odio *dijo a punto de tentarlo hacia el lado oscuro*

Lon: yo ya no soy el… *decidido mas que nunca a acabar con esa parte de su vida*

Chronan Yat: vamos, gran Zorn, sabes, convertiste el multiverso en un mundo justo, sin dolor para ti, donde eras el rey supremo, ¿Por qué no volver a tener todo ese poder? Sabes que puedo darte mas poder del que jamás te hubieras imaginado… cosa que esta niña, Amore, no te dará… *Lon pensó un rato, todo el poder que tenia antes, y Chronan Yat le ofrecía mas…*

La cabeza de Lon empezó a dar vueltas, recordó todo el poder que tenia cuando gobernaba casi todas las dimensiones del multiverso, mas poder… sonaba muy tentador para el chico, pero de repente se le vino a la memoria los recuerdos de Amore y el juntos, empezó a sentir una energía potentísima por todo el cuerpo, empezó a arder en llamas…

Lon: no existe poder mas grande que el amor, yo lo he encontrado, no hay ningún poder que me puedas dar que sea mas poderoso que el amor que siento por Amore…


	27. La fuerza del mal

Lon: no existe poder mas grande que el amor, yo lo he encontrado, no hay ningún poder que me puedas dar que sea mas poderoso que el amor que siento por Amore *dijo decidido*

Chronan Yat: ¿Ah si? *dijo frunciendo el seño y agarrando el do con un desplazamiento arriesgado*

Kraderoma: ¡Ahh! *grito y esquivo una trampa del rey Candias*

Candias: ¡Quédate quieta! *lanzo otra trampa y Kraderoma la esquivo al igual que otras que habían lanzado al mismo tiempo los scarmians*

Kraderoma: Me están retrasando, acabare con esto de una vez por todas… *forma unas especies de espadas de energía sen y las tira hacia los scarmians*

Los scarmians salen huyendo, Candias se queda y agarra otra trampa que hace revoletear con un brazo para repeler las espadas, pero lamentablemente una le da en el muslo rasguñándolo muy más al costado y cae al suelo, siendo vencido.

Candias: tu ganas, no hagas mas daño, vete… *dice débilmente pero con mirada fría a Kraderoma que lo mira indiferente y sale volando convertida en un fénix de sombras*

Kraderoma: Vaya, esto se pone cada vez mas conflictuoso, pero es eso no debo pensar, soy una diosa, la diosa del odio, yo ganare cada combate y a Amore matare…

Amore estaba revoloteando cuando vio un planeta, sabia cual era, era el planeta Natws, los habitantes de ese lugar se caracterizaban por ser los mas sabios de la dimensión, como los Persalt, pero solo que ellos eran violentos, su apariencia era barbárica y eran gente de grande musculatura, no dudarían en atacar con inteligencia y audacia. Su rey era un bárbaro llamado Nasef, Nasef el sabio.

Nasef: Es nuestra reina, atacad… *dijo y empezaron a llover hachas encantadas de colores diferentes hechas de pura energía sen*

Amore bajo tranquilamente, y se transformo a su forma humana atrapado dos hachas y girándolas para devolverlas a sus orígenes.

Amore: un gusto volverte a ver Nasef… *dijo con ironía*

Nasef: Disculpa mi reina… *dijo serio y saco su hacha, esta era mas grande y tenia detalles de oro*

Amore quito su espada y empezaron a luchar con sus armas, Amore era mas pequeña y rápida, eso tenia en su ventaja, pensó mas rápido e hizo un mandoble, y con la empuñadura de su espada golpeo a Nasef en la rodilla causándole dolor y haciendo que grite levemente.

Amore: pensé que eras mas fuerte *ríe levemente*

Nasef: con todo el respeto mi reina, no me dejare vencer por una mujer… *dijo y se levanto para escupir al vacio*

Para entonces, la mayoría de los pueblerinos estaban rodeando a Nasef y Amore viendo el interesante combate que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras todos estaban a la espera de la llegada de las dos diosas menores, las diosas y sus equipos estaban luchando.

Presentador: Y la diosa del mal se adelanta con el do…

Chronan Yat llevaba el mando del do, y lo lanzo hacia uno de sus espectros que lo agarro y salió volando y desplazándose con gran facilidad por todo el estadio.

Cloe: océano amore-sen *brilla en una energía sen azul y va patinado sobre el agua rodeando al espectro que tenia el do y apoderándose del típico balón del Sendokai*

Se lo pasa a Zak, el a Kiet y hací esquivan a dos espectros que vienen a por ellos, Kiet usa el escudo coa-sen como una plataforma para que Fenzy use la estela tai-sen saltando por los aires con el do en pies, destino al senrok de la Chronex malvada.

Presentador: Este combate esta muy igualado…

Chronan Yat: Lon, sabes que te puedo dar mas poder del que yo tengo incluso…

Chronan Sun: no la escuches…

Lon: no lo hare… * Fenzy le pasa el do una vez mas* fuego sho-sen *aparece en la estrella roja, en el cielo, listo para hacer el fuego sho-sen*

Lon chuta el do hacia Chronan Yat, esta lo detiene fácilmente, contrarrestando el poder del chico y golpeándolo con energía sen lo que lo hace caer al suelo, luego hace un ademan con las manos una vez que tiene el do en pies y los espectros se ponen en formación acorralando a los humanos.

Chronan Yat: detenedlos *ordeno y los espectros empezaron a gritar muy fuerte, haciendo que los humanos retrocedieran y se juntaran tapándose los oídos. Los espectros se disolvieron en un escudo gris y rojo atrapando en su interior a Zak, Cloe, Kiet y Fenzy. En la cancha solo quedaron libres Chronan Sun, Chronan Yat y Lon, este último estaba muy débil en el suelo.

Presentador: ¡Increíble, el equipo de la diosa del mal se ha fusionado para crear una especie de contenedor para acorralar a los humanos!

Chronan Sun: se lo que planeas, y te digo de antemano que no funcionara… *le dijo al ver a los humanos ahí atrapados y a Lon en el suelo medio inconsciente*

Chronan Yat: ahora si empieza nuestra verdadera lucha querida hermana…

Kraderoma: ultimo mundo…

Kraderoma baja y se convierte en su forma normal, el planeta esta vez estaba desolado. Había bajado en el planeta Dragonide, el planeta de los dragones. Kraderoma bajo frente a una gran puerta de oro, que a los costados tenían dos dragones de piedra. Era el mismo lugar a donde los chicos fueron a buscar la llama del dragón, Kraderoma se tendría que enfrentar al rey Dragón.

Dragones: ¿Qué se le ofrece diosa del odio? *dijeron al unisonito surgiendo de las rocas*

Kraderoma: ¿A quien tengo que vencer en este planeta? *dijo seria*

Dragones: a nuestro rey, pase…

Abrieron las puertas dejando en evidencia un estadio lleno de dragones y el rey Dragón Dorado en el centro en su gran trono de oro.

Dragón Dorado: Kraderoma, diosa del odio, ex reina de la dimensión de hielo, este será el ultimo planeta al que vengas, si ganas, te enfrentaras a nuestra reina, si no, morirás aquí. *dijo seriamente*

Kraderoma: lo se escamitas *dijo tratando de insultarlo, pero el rey ni se inmuto por las palabras*

Este solo de digno a bajar de su trono y ponerse de un tamaño adecuado para luchar, esta seria una lucha fuego contra hielo.

Dragón Dorado: empiece usted *dijo cediéndole el paso*

Kraderoma se quito su collar y lo convirtió en un cetro, observo un rato este, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, era raro para ella, pero necesario. El cetro era de cristal oscuro, en la punta tenia una terminación en forma de copo de nieve y detalles por el mango en plata.

Kraderoma formo en los cielos una gigantesca nube de tormenta, empezó a oírse rallos. El rey dragón actuó ahí, lanzo una llamarada de fuego fatuo purpura al cielo, las nubes que entonces lo surcaban comenzaron a dispersarse hacia otros lados.

Dragón Dorado: basta de juegos, luchemos de verdad *empezó a escupir llamaradas de su fuego real hacia Kraderoma, esta los esquivaba girando su cetro frente suyo*

Kraderoma: escudo de hielo odio-sen *dijo y uso su cetro para formar una especie de jaula que acorralo al rey dragón*

El rey dragón cerró los ojos y una especie de energía empezó a brillar desde su pecho, de repente se veía a la jaula de hielo destruida y medio derretida y al gran dragón extendiendo sus alas y empezando a volar libremente.

Dragón Dorado: ¿Es todo lo que tienes? *dijo mirándola desafiante*

Kraderoma: apenas estoy empezando, esto solo fue un calentamiento… *sonríe levemente*

Kraderoma hace que sus típicos espectros surjan del suelo, los va controlando con su cetro, estos se acercan peligrosamente al rey dragón. El Dragón Dorado al percatarse de tal situación empieza a destruir a los espectros con llamaradas de fuego fatuo purpura.

Kraderoma empieza a enojarse, cierra los ojos y con su centro lanza un rayo de energía sen negriazul que toma desprevenido al rey dragón en su espalda, haciéndolo cerrar sus alas y dejarse caer al suelo.

Dragón Dorado: esto no acaba aquí… *dijo convencido levantándose*

Kraderoma volvió a atacar con el mismo rayo de energía, solo que esta vez fue mas intenso, el rey solo se quedo quieto y cuando el rayo estuvo lo suficiente cerca escupió una llamarada de fuego que empezó a ganar terreno sobre el rayo de energía que Kraderoma había provocado.

Kraderoma: ¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora! *grito y empezó a brillar en una energía negriazul*

El rayo de ambos se disipo y se veía a Kraderoma flotando envolvída en una especie de energía, se convirtió en su típico fénix de sombras, pero esta vez era mas grande, abrió su pico y desprendió un rayo gigantesco que cayo justo sobre el Dragón Dorado, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Kraderoma: He vencido al último pueblo, ahora iré por Amore y ¡La matare! *dijo con sed de venganza*

Salió volando por los cielos dejando desconcertados a los pueblerinos de Dragonide.

Chronan Yat salió impulsada en un rayo de energía rojo, mientras Chronan Sun hizo lo mismo pero con un rayo de energía celeste, ambas iban a por el do, que había caído en la mitad del estadio.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, Chronan Yat se abrió con el do mientras Chronan Sun se tele transportaba para alcanzarla.

Presentador: Esto se pone cada vez mas intenso…

Amore: Ha llegado la hora, no quiero luchar contra Kraderoma, esto será muy difícil… luchar contra mi par… Pero debo detenerla… voy a matarla…

Kraderoma: Por la dimensión de hielo, por todo el dolor que ha causado el amor en cada corazón… voy a matarla…

Lon: Amore… regresa pronto… *susurro levemente al ver borrosamente lo que pasaba en la cancha de sendokai*

Chronan Sun lanzo esferas de energía a su hermana y la hizo caer cuando una de ellas le dio justo en la espalda. La diosa del bien se abrió con el do y llego a por el senrok de Chronan Yat. La diosa del mal se teletransporto usando el chron ur-sen y quedo justo frente a Chronan Sun.

Chronan Yat: vamos hermanita bien, dame tu mejor golpe *la reto*

Chronan Sun no respondió, solo se limito a empezar una lucha de esferas de energía roja y celeste.

Presentador: Amo los rayos *aplaudió dos veces en señal de felicidad*

Chronan Sun: ¡chronian bien-sen! *lanzo el do con una gigantesca fuerza*

Chronan Yat: ¡chronan mal-sen! *hizo lo mismo*

Entre las dos diosas empezó un combate por ver quien era la más poderosa de las dos diosas.

Chronan Sun: ¡Por favor, Chronan Yat! ¡Esta no es la solución!

Chronan Yat: ¡Cállate!

Zak: Tenemos que ayudarla… *dijo decidido a encontrar una salida de ese lugar*

Cloe: es muy pequeño para usar cualquiera de los poderes que tenemos… *dijo al ver el espacio*

Fenzy miro los bordes, luego se dio cuenta de que las paredes no eran tan solidas como parecían, pensó un rato, la altura de Cloe y Zak era mayor a la de Kiet y ella, así que ellos tendrían que sentarse para que funcione su plan.

Fenzy: lo tengo, Zak, Cloe, siéntense y Zak abrázala, para protegerla *dijo y Zak obedeció extrañado*

Kiet: ¿Y que conmigo? ¿También me siento? *pregunto incrédulo a Fenzy*

Fenzy: No, mira ese borde *señalo una de las esquinas* tienes que usar la onda de choque para debilitarla*

Kiet: entiendo… *se puso en posición* Onda de choque geo-sen *golpeo el suelo con tal fuerza que hizo que la jaula vibrara*

Fenzy: Listo, ahora, estela tai-sen *empezó a correr de arriba a bajo haciendo que la jaula vibrara aun mas*

Zak: ¡Fenzy! *grito y la chica suspendió el poder*

Fenzy: ¡Ya! Ni que los fuera a matar… *dijo con enfado* en fin, ahora, todos a la carga por ese muro, en uno, dos, ¡Ya! *todos fueron a golpear la pared que callo y la barrera se quebró*

Chronan Yat: ¡No! *dijo al ver como su jaula de espectros se disolvía ante sus ojos*

Chronan Sun aprovecho su desatención para ganarle, pero Chronan Yat tenía todo controlado y sobrecargo mas el do de su energía llegando casi a su hermana.

Chronan Yat: Hermanita… si piensas que será fácil ganarme, piénsalo dos veces *dio mas fuerza aún a su ataque y golpeo a Chronan Sun, dejándola en el suelo*

Zak: ¡Chronan Sun! *los cuatro corrieron a atenderla*

Lon: Zak… *susurro débilmente pero el rubio lo oyó y se acerco*

Zak: ¿Qué?... Lon… *agitaba el cuerpo del chico moreno tratando de mantenerlo consiente*

Lon: Hagan la fusión… hagamos la fusión… entre cinco será mas poderosa… *dijo y Zak asintió*

Zak: Recuenten en un lugar seguro a Chronan Sun, y vengan, hora de salvar al multiverso *dijo decidido*

Kiet puso a la diosa a un lado de la cancha. Luego todos se reunieron para hacer la fusión.

Chronan Yat: ¿Con eso creen que me ganan? Están soñando… *dijo burlonamente*

Zak, Cloe, Kiet, Fenzy y Lon: Fusión nero-sen *se fusionaron y Lon tenia razón, Zak se volvió aun mas poderoso con los cinco haciendo la fusión*

Cuando el do estuvo lo suficiente sobrecargado, Zak lo chuto hacia la diosa del mal y esta lo recibió con un rayo rojo, de nuevo empezó una lucha para ver quien era más fuerte.

Zak, cerró los ojos, los demás lo imitaron, pensaron en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, los buenos y los malos, Lon pensó en lo mismo, empezó a recordar cosas que había olvidado cuando se convirtió en el gran Zorn. Todos abrieron sus alas y volaron hacia el cielo, haciendo la fusión aun más poderosa.

Zak: ¡Ahh! *grito y venció a Chronan Yat*

La diosa se hizo a un lado dejando pasar el do que se encontró con el senrok sobrecargándolo de energía sen y explotándolo.

Los humanos habían triunfado.

Presentador: ¡Los humanos ganan!

Todos vitorearon por un buen rato, hasta que dos caras se vieron surcando los cielos y bajando al estadio.

Presentador: Las diosas, Amore y Kraderoma han llegado…

Ambas se vuelven en su forma humana. Se miran desafiantes, atentas a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer la otra, se miraban como acechando a la otra, listas para el ataque…

Kraderoma: Vaya, vaya, querida Amore… Al fin nos vemos la cara en un combate espada a espada real… *dijo con voz burlona*

Amore: ¿Por qué haces esto? *pregunto quitando su broche y desplegando a partir de el su espada*

Kraderoma: Porque el mal debe reinar… *despliega también su espada*

Amore: ¿Qué no puede haber paz? *Dijo mas como pidiendo que preguntando*

Kraderoma: No, tu haz destruido mi mundo, me has sumergido en las sombras… encima tu preciado amor no merece el poder que tiene… el amor solo causa dolor…

Amore: El dolor del amor depende de que hagamos para que nos duela, una vez que es amor verdadero, es amor correspondido, y dos corazones que se aman verdaderamente, hacen lo que sea para permanecer juntos, porque el amor es felicidad…

Kraderoma: Ay si, tu… mejor luchemos *dijo enojada*

Amore se posiciono, esta seria una ardua batalla.

Kraderoma: Si no fuera por ti, muchas personas no odiarían… *dio un mandoble a la hoja de la espada de Amore*

Las espadas de ambas chocaban con perfecta sincronía, ninguna todavía había acertado, eran la misma persona, esto era muy difícil para ambas.

Amore: Sin mi, el amor no existiría…

Kraderoma: Y el mundo estaría mejor… *dijo y paso debajo de Amore para quedar a espaldas*

Amore reacciono y se agacho, justo antes de recibir un golpe con la afiladísima hoja de la espada de Kraderoma en la espalda.

Amore: Sin amor tu no serias nada, después de todo sin bien no existe mal… *dijo dando un mandoble con la empuñadura de su espada golpeando a Kraderoma en el hombro*

Kraderoma: ¡Ahh! *dijo y se atajo el hombro en señal de dolor* Esto tiene que acabar…

Kraderoma giro sobre si misma para quedar nuevamente a espaldas de Amore, ella se dio cuenta de esto y se le ocurrió algo.

Amore: si no podemos tener paz, entonces el bien triunfara… subamos de nivel *el piso empezó a temblar*

Grandes rocas de cristal empezaron a surgir, elevando a las dos diosas a una altura mayor, del suelo, salieron picos afiladísimos de cristal.

Amore: La que cae, muere *rio*

Kraderoma: Odio tu felicidad, odio la felicidad, ¡Odio el amor! *grito con todas sus fuerzas*

Amore empezó a saltar en perfecta sincronía alrededor de Kraderoma golpeando con su espada donde le parecía mas indicado, Kraderoma que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, seguía atajando todos los golpes que podía, pero no era muy fácil, Amore tenia muchísimo mas dominio en ese tipo de terreno.

Amore: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes equilibrio en estos cristales? *sonríe* Sabes que no hay necesidad de esto, paremos y razonemos como diosas…

Kraderoma: ¡¿Razonar?! ¡Contigo eso nunca! *dijo negándose rotundamente y saltando a otra elevadura de cristal, por poco cae*

Amore empezó a saltar aun más y desplazarse por casi todas las elevaduras ahí formadas ahí, Kraderoma seguía evitando los ataques, pero ya casi no se podía mover, pues Amore si ya la había dañado mucho.

Chronan Yat: Esto no puede estar pasando *susurra débilmente*

Kraderoma empieza a creer que ya no puede hacer nada con Amore, ya no tiene casi esperanza de ganar, pero sigue luchando, por odio, odio a Amore, odio al amor.

Chronan Yat: Esto no terminara así… *dice débilmente aun*

Chronan Yat cierra los ojos, las flechas de su cara brillan un rato en color rojo vivo y Chronan Yat se recupera de sus heridas, se para y sonríe.

Hace una esfera de energía y atrapa a Kraderoma, luego hace que esta se disuelva dentro de la diosa menor.

Kraderoma: ¡Jajajaja! *sonríe como nunca lo hizo*

Amore se asusta, la apariencia de Kraderoma cambio, ahora su pelo blanco tenía mechas azul oscuro, su ropa había modificado levemente y sus ojos, sus ojos azules, se volvieron de un gris tormenta.

Amore: ¡Oh, no! *salto sobre una plataforma que había creado en el momento*

Kraderoma destruyo todo el cristal que Amore había hecho anteriormente con una explosión de energía.

Kraderoma: ¡Ha llegado la hora de tu fin! ¡Ha llegado la hora de tu muerte!

Empiezan a luchar aun mas arduamente, Kraderoma esta vez es la que esta ganando, a Amore le cuenta mucho detener todos sus golpes.

Zak: Chronan Sun, despierta, necesitamos tu ayuda… *dijo agitando por los hombros a la diosa, pero esta no se inmutaba*

Kraderoma hizo que la empuñadura de su espada le de en la espalda a Amore, esto le causo a la diosa del amor un gran dolor, esto aprovecho Kraderoma para agarrar la espada de Amore y hacer que su empuñadura golpee a la adolorida reina el fuego en la parte trasera de la rodilla derecha, lo que la hizo caer arrodillada.

La diosa del odio sonrió y pateo en el estomago a Amore, quien quedo acostada bruscamente en el suelo agonizando de dolor.

Kraderoma: Aquí ha llegado tu limite, ya no existirá mas amor en el multiverso *la amenazo con la espada de fuego* Para todos los presentes, hay una nueva reina, esa seré yo, ¡Este será el reinado del odio! *Kraderoma hundió la espada de fuego el costado de la caja pectoral de Amore*

Amore dio un gemido y cerro los ojos, Kraderoma levanto la espera de fuego en señal de victoria, el pelo de Amore dejo de arder en llamas, la diosa del amor había muerto…


	28. La leyenda del corazon de fuegp

Amore dio un gemido y cerro los ojos, Kraderoma levanto la espada de fuego en señal de victoria, el pelo de Amore dejo de arder en llamas, la diosa del amor había muerto…

Lon: ¡AMORE! *dijo y salió rumbo a ella corriendo y llorando*

Cloe: ¡Amore! *hizo lo mismo que el pelinegro acompañada por los demás integrantes del equipo humano*

De repente, el cielo se oscureció, todo se volvió negro, nubes surgieron de la nada y surcaron los cielos, empezó a llover. Todos los humanos estaban alrededor de Amore mientras Lon la abrazaba. Los aldeanos ahí presentes estaban todos cabiz bajo, algunos llorando.

Presentador: La diosa del amor y reina del fuego, ha muerto, Kraderoma gana el Kisufí…

Kraderoma: Ahora yo soy la reina, la dimensión de fuego desaparecerá, y la dimensión del hielo surgirá del olvido. *dijo y extendió los brazos*

Zak: No si nosotros te detenemos… *dijo de espaldas cerrando los puños y los ojos con fuerza*

Cloe: Puedes que hayas ganado contra Amore, pero ante nosotros caerás… *se levanto pero aun mantenía su posición de espaldas al igual que Zak*

Kiet: No puede terminar así… *dijo levantándose igual que sus compañeros*

Fenzy: Vengaremos la muerte de la diosa del amor…*hizo lo mismo*

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta para mirar a Kraderoma sumamente enojados y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lon: Amore… *seguía sollozando en nombre de la chica y llorando cabiz bajo*

Zak: Kraderoma… aunque hayas ganado la batalla, la guerra no ha acabado…

Kraderoma: Déjate de molestar, ya soy la reina de este lugar… *dijo molesta*

Lon: ¡No me importa quien seas! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Yo mismo te cortare la cabeza y la pondré como trofeo en la plaza de Heartfire! *dijo levantándose con Amore en brazos y lagrimas en los ojos*

Lon agarro el collar de Amore e hizo que aparezca el cetro de la ahora fallecida reina, con este hizo una capsula donde dejo a Amore.

Lon: Veré la forma de que vuelvas a mi lado… *dijo tocando la capsula con una mano y desprendiendo mas lagrimas de sus ojos* ¡Kraderoma! *dijo con rabia reflejada en su rostro*

Chronan Sun: Chicos… tomen *dijo levantándose débilmente*

Formo cinco esferas azules, luego se las dio a los guerreros, ellos metieron sus manos dentro y quitaron espadas. La de Zak era una espada blanca y tenía energía sen amarilla, la de Cloe también era blanca pero tenía su energía de color azul, mientras la de Kiet y Fenzy eran igualmente blancas pero con rosa y verde. La de Lon era diferente, era blanca y roja, pero estaba rodeada por fuego, igual que la de Amore pero más grande y con un diseño algo diferente.

Kraderoma: ¿Así quieres jugar? Pues juguemos… *dijo y lanzo la espada de fuego al suelo, desvainando la suya*

Lon: ¡A por ella! *dijo y se lanzaron corriendo hacia Kraderoma que solo mantenía una pose elevando la espada*

Fenzy hizo la estela tai-sen rodeando a la diosa del odio mientras que Kiet iba formando unos escudos donde Zak y Lon iban saltando y atacando con todo lo que tenían a Kraderoma que evadía los golpes. Siguieron así un buen rato.

Cloe: Basta… esto es inútil… *dijo mirando una sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de la diosa del odio*

Kraderoma: estas en lo cierto… *sonrió y salto*

Kraderoma empezó a dar golpes con su espada y luchar hoja contra hoja con los humanos, iban cayendo cada uno y se levantaban aun con más enojo a luchar contra la diosa del odio. Ese era el efecto que Kraderoma causaba, el odio…

Chronan Yat: Lindo espectáculo, ¿No lo crees hermana? *dijo levantándose débilmente pero con una sonrisa surcando su rostro*

Chronan Sun: No, es lo peor que haz hecho, matar a alguien… ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto? *dijo llorando y levantándose también*

Chronan Yat: ya te lo dije, el surgirá de las cenizas de lo mas recóndito del multiverso, el amor y el bien caerán… *dijo convencida de sus palabras.*

Chronan Sun: Antes de esto, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, y confio en que si eso pasa, los humanos y el dios de la paz te detendrán… *gruño*

Chronan Yat: Ay hermanita, ¿Por qué tanto enojo?, únete a mi, nos sentaremos a ver como arde el multiverso y nos hacemos aun mas poderosas… *la trato de conducir al lado oscuro*

Chronan Sun: en tus sueños, el amor y el bien reinaran para siempre… *respiro hondo y empezó a formar rayos azules en sus manos*

Chronan Yat: ¿Ah si? Pero el amor ya no tiene origen sin Amore, una vez que ella se convierta en cenizas, volara en el tiempo y desaparecerá para siempre, y para eso falta poco, para la muerte del amor en el multiverso… faltan 10 minutos… *rio y formo esferas iguales a las de su hermana solo que de un todo rojizo*

Chronan Sun: Aun hay una manera de salvar al amor y a su diosa… *sonrió levemente*

Chronan Yat: ¿Cuál? *dijo escuchando con suma atención y mirada sombría*

Chronan Sun: Aun nos queda el arma más poderosa del multiverso… el corazón de fuego… *sus palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Lon*

Chronan Yat: nunca lograra liberarlo… *sonríe y empieza a disparar contra su hermana*

Chronan Sun: El lo logrará *dijo y Lon se quedo quieto abriendo los ojos al máximo*

Kraderoma estaba luchando de a uno con los humanos, Kiet fue primero, el empezó a mover su gigantesca espada con agilidad pero gracias a su tamaño, fue fácil para la diosa del odio vencerle dándole con la empuñadura de su espada en omoplato derecho. El cayó al suelo y soltó su espada.

Kraderoma: ¿Quién sigue? *dijo sonriendo*

Cloe: No te saldrás con la tuya… *empezaron a luchar*

Cloe era igual de rápida y ágil que Kraderoma pero la diosa del odio tenia trucos bajo la manga escondidos, esquivo un golpe de Cloe e hizo que esta cayera al suelo por tracción, ahí, le dio un golpe con la hoja de su espada haciéndole un corte en la mejilla y otro en la rodilla, para luego dejarla inconsciente con un golpe de la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza de la guerrera.

Chronan Yat: Ríndete, somos más poderosas… * Las dos reinas seguían peleando con rayos azules y rojizos*

Chronan Sun: Olvidadlo… *lanzo un rayo que le atino al hombro de la diosa del mal*

Chronan Yat grito de dolor y lanzo una bola de energía sen gigantesca contra Chronan Sun que cayo al suelo al sentir del impacto de semejante poder.

Chronan Yat: Creo que morirás aquí, al igual que Amore…

Fenzy: Ha… es mi turno, creo que no podrás vencerme… te aviso de antemano para que llamen a tus paramédicos malvados…

Empezó a correr rapidísimo y atinarle a Kraderoma varios golpes, pero la diosa del odio no se quedaba atrás, ella también era rápida, y empezó a atinarle de la misma manera varios golpes a Fenzy hiriéndola en varios lugares. Fenzy cayó al suelo cuando Kraderoma le dio en un costado haciéndole un corte. Solo quedaban Lon y Zak.

Kraderoma: ¿Y ahora? Quedan el rubio y el pelinegro… que emoción *dijo sarcásticamente*

Zak: Por Amore… y por el amor… *fue gritando a su encuentro con la diosa del odio*

Zak hacia golpes certeros y acertó muchas veces, pero ella también tenia el mismo nivel, y llegaba a acertar y herir a Zak, pero el increíblemente seguía luchando, aun con todos los golpes y rasguños que había recibido. Zak empezó a sentir el dolor de las cortaduras que había recibido, pero seguía luchando como si su vida dependiera y eso es cierto, Kraderoma solo estaba teniendo compasión con ellos, pero era una bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento podía decidir no perdonarle la vida.

Finalmente Zak cayo, ante la riza de Kraderoma, solo quedaban Lon y ella…

Chronan Yat miraba tranquila el espectáculo mientras en el suelo yacía Chronan Sun inconsciente.

Lon seguía mirando un punto muerto mientras las palabras de Chronan Sun retumbaban en su mente. Hasta que volvió en si y por su mejilla resbaló una lagrima llena de dolor.

Kraderoma: Empecemos… *se puso en posición de batalla*

Lon esbozo una cara de enojo y fue alzando su espada mientras corría hacia Kraderoma y una energía roja eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Las hojas de las dos espadas chocaron y se genero una explosión de luz y oscuridad. Los dos aparecieron mirándose desafiantemente y con enojo. Empezaron a dar mandobles y a luchar como nunca lo habían hecho, a Kraderoma cada vez le contaba mas mantenerse de pie, con todos los golpes que ya tenia mas los que Lon lograba hacerle, por otro lado el joven guerrero tampoco estaba muy bien, tenia millones de lastimaduras hechas por la afiladísima hoja de la espada de Kraderoma. Pero nunca dejaría de luchar, al menos que muera, esa diosa del odio que tanto daño hizo, tenia que desaparecer, por un momento dejo de sentir todo el dolor que recorría su cuerpo y su mente y puso su corazón en la batalla.

Kraderoma: Creo que morirás aquí al igual que tu novia…*dijo enojada*

Lon: Si muero, moriré luchando por ella, por el amor… *dijo y Kraderoma ataco haciéndolo retrocede*

Cada vez Kraderoma estaba ganando mas terreno, Lon estaba casi tocando la esfera que había formado donde estaba depositado el cuerpo de la diosa del amor sin vida.

Kraderoma: mira... tu noviecita esta desapareciendo… *dijo y Lon volteo*

Cuando miro a Amore vio que esta estaba empezando a convertirse en cenizas, de apoco, estaba desapareciendo.

Kraderoma: quería que veas eso último, pues a ti no te perdonare la vida…

Kraderoma alzo su espada y apuñalo por la espada literalmente a Lon, este cayo al suelo, la esfera de Amore se abrió y ella también cayo al suelo, desapareciendo de apoco…

Lon: Amore… *de repente oyó una vez mas lo que dijo Chronan Sun en su cabeza "El corazón de fuego" pensó*

Lon tomo la mano inerte de Amore y se recostó al lado de ella. Su corazón dejo de latir. Murió finalmente.

Todos empezaron a armar escándalo, los guerreros volvieron a si mismos y empezaron a llorar.

Amore: Lon… Kraderoma… ay no *estaba en un lugar blanco, vacio, en la nada aparentemente cuando Lon llego*

Lon: ¿Amore?.. Pero… *dijo abrazándola* pensé que habías muerto… *los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas*

Amore: Si… pero… muy pronto el amor volverá a reinar… *dijo y Lon sonrió*

Lon: ¿Cómo? ¿Estamos muertos? *dijo secándose sus lagrimas y con cara de extrañeza*

Amore: Estamos muertos físicamente, pero el amor no es físico, el amor es un sentimiento que no puede morir por una espada encantada, somos dos espíritus que poseen amor, y ese poder es lo que nos une… *Lon la miro a los ojos y pareció entender lo que ellos le decían*

Ambos sabían que hacer, se besaron y empezaron a recordar todo lo que vivieron, juntos y por separado, el amor que habían recibido y dado, alrededor de ellos se fue formando una especie de energía que formo un gran corazón, y empezó este a arder en llamas. Los dos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos para luego mirar a su alrededor. Cada momento de sus vidas estaban reflejados en sus ojos, no podían huir del dolor, debían aceptarlo y mirar más lo positivo, gracias a ese dolor vivieron diferentes situaciones y conocieron diferentes ámbitos y perspectivas de varias cosas.

Amore: Hemos conseguido liberar el corazón de fuego… podemos vencer a Kraderoma y traer el amor de vuelta al multiverso…

Lon: Lo que quieras… amor…

Los cuerpos inertes de Lon y Amore se convirtieron en una energía dorada, se fusionaron y fueron flotando hacia el cielo, se formo un gran corazón, este empezó a agrandarse y arder en llamas, de repente se oyó una gran explosión y se podía ver dos figuras dentro del corazón, eran Lon y Amore, ambos vestidos de una manera muy diferente.

Lon tenia una armadura dorada con un gran sol en el pecho, y en su cabeza portaba una corona de energía roja igual a la de Amore pero con otro diseño.

Amore llevaba una armadura dorada igual pero esta tenia un corazón en el medio.

Ambos tenían los ojos en blanco y portaban sus espadas.

Kraderoma dio un respingo hacia atrás y Chronan Yat acudió a su lado.

Amore: La vida volverá al amor…

Lon: Porque el amor es vida…

Amore: el odio y la muerte desaparecerán…

Lon: Y el bien con el amor reinaran…

Ambos abrieron los brazos y se convirtieron en dos fenices rojos, volaron alrededor de Kraderoma, y produjeron un remolino de fuego que encarcelo a la diosa del odio y a medida que el fuego aumentaba, se iba formando en un fuego de diferentes colores, el fuego real. Kraderoma dio un último grito antes de desaparecer en un destello de arena celeste.

Los dos bajaron orgullosamente al suelo, haciendo un espectáculo de fuegos y tomados de las manos. Todos estallaron y vitorearon felices, Amore y Lon se miraron sonriendo. Los guerreros y Chronan Sun se acercaron y los abrazaron.

Zak: ¡Amore, Lon! ¡Están vivos!

Lon: por poco…

Cloe: ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Fenzy: Es hora de que se tomen un descanso…

Kiet: ¡A celebrar!

Chronan Sun: Me parece justo, me alegra que estén vivos… *abraza a ambos y les brinda una cálida sonrisa* Ahora, debo irme…

Amore: ¿Chronan Sun, que ocurre? *dijo preocupada*

Chronan Sun: Muy pronto lo sabrán, cuídense y prepárense…

Chronan Sun desapareció en una esfera de energía azul dejando con la intriga a los guerreros y dioses.

Millones y millones de habitantes reían divertidos y festejaban dos horas después… Mientras Lon y Amore disfrutaban de su nuevo pueblo que gobernarían juntos…

Lon: Te amo…

Amore: Yo también te amo…

Los humanos bailaban, los dioses mientras recibían a su gente y disfrutaban. Los padres de todos también se divertían juntos. Lalith, Kento y Tampo habían acudido a la fiesta después de desaparecer un tiempo, tuvieron problemas con el portal de la tierra aparentemente.

*: Lon… *dijo una voz masculina llamando al rey del fuego*

Lon: ¿Padre? *dijo asombrado de que estuviera ahí*

Padre de Lon: No he venido solo…

Deja pasar a una señora de ojos verdes pero de cabello pelirrojo.

Lon: ¿Mamá? *dijo sorprendido*

Madre de Lon: Aquí estamos… *se tomaron las manos*

Lon: ¿Qué ha pasado? *dijo sin salir del asombro*

Padre de Lon: Nos, reconciliamos, en ese viaje que te dije que teníamos, en el que te habías enojado, desapareciste y estábamos muy preocupados, hasta que hablamos con los dos duendes y la chica de cuatro brazos que nos explicaron todo… No sabes cuento nos alegra verte… *dijo y ambos lo abrazaron*

Lon: Yo... yo… los he extrañado tanto... los amo… *dijo llorando*

Amore: Amor, ahí vienen los embajadores de… ou… ¿Interrumpo algo? *dijo sonriendo avergonzada*

Lon: Padres, ella es mi novia, La reina del fuego y diosa del amor Miamorecadenza…

Amore: Un gusto…

Amore los abrazo y los recibió amablemente invitándolos a divertirse. Los padres de Lon se habían sorprendido mucho cuando Amore les dijo que su hijo era un dios y un rey, la chica les simpatizo.

Contentos festejaron con sus amigos durante toda la noche, el pueblo entero de la dimensión de fuego se regocijo, por el regreso de su reina y el asenso de su nuevo rey, solo Chronan Sun no estaba presente… tenia asuntos todavía por resolver…

Chronan Sun: Esto no termina aquí… Chronan Yat escapo… lo liberara… esto apenas empieza… espero que se preparen para lo que viene, la conquista solo puede ser de uno…

Kron: Y esa es la leyenda del corazón de fuego… *dijo poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza*

Silly: ¡¿Qué?! *se paro en la mesa haciendo que una taza de café caiga al suelo* ¡No puede acabar de esa manera!

Buu: ¿Qué no puede comer esa matela? *extendió su cara hacia Silly para tratar de oír mejor*

Deania: ¿Y que paso después con los guerreros, con Lon y Amore, con Chronan Sun y Chronan Yat?

Kron: Chronan Yat escapo…Los dioses empezaron a reinar juntos, los guerreros tuvieron mas batallas, Chronan Sun los ayudo… no creo que les interese mucho…

Silly empezó a saltar en la mesa reclamándole a Kron que no podía dejar la historia de esa manera, que debía hablar, necesitaban oír la historia completa y millones de sermones mas.

Buu: ¿Y que paso con la chica del cabello de fuego? *dijo reclamando también*

Deania: Te matare si no continuas… *lo amenazo alzando el puño*

Kron: Cálmense, la leyenda termina aquí, pero no la historia, sin embargo si quieren saber mas, deben meditar que cosas místicas están por pasar…


End file.
